The Crypt
by CuteChibiChocoCloud
Summary: She knows there's something different about Kadaj and his brothers, but can't put her finger on it. Little does she know of the fate that is to become of her. Original Character/Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

The Crypt

by CuteChibiChocoCloud

This fic is based on a dream I had, so all the characters in the dream (apart from Seph, cause he was already in it) are being altered to fit into the FF7/AC genre. There is a lot of random crap in this, mainly cause I have some weird-ass dreams. Just don't take the weird stuff seriously and you'll be okay. Up to chapter 7 is comletely based on my dream (obviously I'll add detail or speech that wasn't in it, so this is in fact a story rather than random rambling) and 8 onwards is all _completely original_.

This fic revolves around the SHM and an OC, so if you don't like the SHM (silver haired men – incl Seph) or you absolutely loathe original characters, I highly suggest you don't read this.

UPDATE: One change is the OC's name is being changed, sorry to those who've read this previously and now will be having a wtf moment. That's all though, so don' t worry!

Disclaimer: I own Sephiroth, Cloud and a Cloud Clone: in the form of action figures. The _real _Sephiroth and co. are being held hostage in the evil claws of Square-Enix. Let us band together and save them!…but I get first dibs on Seph, then we'll figure out a rota for taking turns. (_Who can honestly look at this and think I own FF? – thought not_)

Chapter 1

Most of her finals done and dusted, there was little left to do before the summer broke out. Her last exam was tomorrow, and she had just finished one on maths. It was a nightmare to say the least. She just prayed that she did enough to be able to get into a good college after the holiday. There was another year that she could take, but so many years of high school were bad enough. The sooner she left, the better. Her parents hadn't been keen on the idea at first, but they knew that she couldn't be stopped once she set her mind on something.

Currently she was standing at her locker, digging out a few more of her personal belongings to take home with her. A small collection of photo's of her and her old friends at the beach were gathered and slipped into a small polypocket within a folder. Last year she had attended a high school in a town a few hours away from where she lived now. Never able to get over the loss of so many friendships, she pinned up the photos as a memento to the goods times they'd all shared. Living so far away meant they couldn't see each other, and therefore they all eventually lost contact with her. Although she quite liked her new school she didn't bother making many friends. She left her sense of companionship back home.

Sighing she began digging through the items within her locker. Lots of it seemed to be old school work and textbooks that she'd forgotten to hand back in. Sifting through various pieces of paperwork, she managed to find a book of her own that she'd forgotten all about.

"Well hello there."

Jumping out of her skin she accidentally lost grip of the novel, dropping with a small thud to the floor. Banging her elbow on the locker door she groaned and rubbed it with her opposite hand. About to go into a small tirade of insults, she stopped as soon as she caught sight of the culprit of her fright.

He was about average height for a guy of seventeen. Glossy, silver hair shone in the rays of light that managed to filter through small high-up windows, reaching to just above his shoulders. Striking green eyes stared intently at her, making her feel bare to the world. Nose and cheeks ever so slightly chubby from near gone baby fat, which only proved to make him look even more adorable. Small lips, however with a plump lower and curved upper lip, were in his usual sly smile. Lithe and muscular physique still visible underneath his plain clothing. Even with his dark denim jeans and white t-shirt he still somehow managed to look worth a million gil. Frankly she wondered how he did it.

Yes, she found him quite the piece of eye candy. Anyone who wasn't blind found the guy attractive, including the guys, most of which were jealous of him! He wasn't the only one though. There were two more; his brothers Loz and Yazoo. The former being a big hit with anything sports related, coveted by all the jocks and the school coach who ran all the events. The man never seemed to get tired, and won countless amounts of medals and trophies in the name of the school. Yazoo was at the opposite end of the spectrum. Although he was good in some sports - especially endurance events - he was more of the intellectual type. Excelling in any class he entered, he was always top scorer on any test. Also his handsome looks and aloof demeanour sent all the girls swooning. Apart from both being older than their brother, all three of them shared the same consequences for their renowned good looks - girls - lots and lots of girls.

She was in a couple of his classes, but had never really talked to him or even paid attention to him before. So why the heck was he leaning against the adjacent locker speaking directly to her? There couldn't be any decent reasoning for scaring her half to death, right?

"Kadaj, you frightened me!"

Chuckling he removed himself from the locker, "So I see. Here, let me get that for you."

Kneeling down with more grace than should be naturally possible for a man, he reached out for the book. The pages that had landed sprawled out fell back into place as he closed it over again. First looking at the title then the back, he smirked as he glanced up at her.

"I didn't know you were the romantic type Anya."

Turning three shades of red she snatched back her hardback and fumbled it into her shoulder bag. Apart from him blatantly mocking her about her choice of reading, he actually knew her name. The latter was completely unexpected.

"What do you want then? I'm sure that you didn't come here to criticise my book preference."

Not wanting to look at him, fearing she'd only blush again, she pretended to be concentrating on searching through her locker. Usually she wasn't bothered about any of the boys she'd happened across, but there was something about Kadaj that made her weak at the knees. His mere presence could turn her into goop.

"Hey, no need to get touchy!" he chortled, raising his hands in a defensive pose whilst shaking his head, "I just wondered if you were ready for the prom?"

Ah, there was one thing that she'd wanted to keep forgetting about. The last time she went to a dance, she ended up sitting out of every dance, turned down anyone who tried to get her on the floor. All in all it was a very uneventful night. After that, she decided it was a waste of her money to have to go buy a dress, shoes and whatever else just to go and get bored out of her skull. And so, she refused to attend another one. Why should this one be any different?

"I'm not going." she stated, hoping that he'd take her hint and leave her be. Of course, the teen just _had_ to press the matter.

"But it's the end of term dance, and I know you're leaving after this year, so you _have_ to go."

How he knew that she was leaving was beyond her, but that wasn't important at the moment. The fact that he was clearly trying to coax her into going got on her nerves.

"I don't _have_ to do anything. When did you become 'Mr. High and Mighty'?"

"Yesterday." she rolled her blue eyes at his attempt of a joke, "Seriously, you need to show. It wouldn't be the same without you."

"Trust me, it'll be just as lame with me as it would without."

Finding some music sheets for the instrument she played, she straightened them up before sliding them into her bag. Peeking briefly at the not so pleased Kadaj she shyly went back to her rummaging. Any distraction was desirable right now; as long as she didn't have to look at him she'd be fine. Damn her and her pale skin which flushed far too easily!

"Me and my brothers are having a few people over at our place. We're gonna prepare for prom night, so I want you to come along."

Huffing, she was now fed up with scouring through her stored possessions. Lifting her bag from the bottom of the locker she slammed the metal door shut. Placing a hand on her hip she exhaled noisily, her gaze fixated on the tiled floor.

"You won't take no for an answer, will you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Nope!" she could hear the grin in his voice, "So, what are you doing tomorrow?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she acted as if she was perfectly calm about the whole situation, "I have my last exam between one and half three and I have to empty this out." She motioned to her locker.

"Brilliant! I'll meet you in the car park after your done then. My brothers have rides for everyone else, so it'll be just you and me." As he passed, he patted her shoulder. A tiny shudder went down her spine. His touch was rather gentle - and damn he smelt nice! Whether it was a cologne or his natural scent, she felt as if she was about to drool. It was simply mouth watering!

As an afterthought he added, "You do know what my car looks like, right?"

Turning around and braving looking at him directly she shook her head. At least now he and his alluring smell were now distanced from herself. She hadn't ever met his brothers in person, so she didn't want to imagine how terribly appealing they must be too. When the hell did people start becoming so damned near perfect?

"Never mind. I'll wave for you." With a wave of his own he disappeared down the abandoned corridor. "See ya tomorrow then!"

Only watching as he vanished around a corner, Anya took a moment to start breathing again. Playing with a strand of her blonde hair, she pondered her encounter with the silver haired teen. It was as if she'd had an out-of-body experience and had been watching everything unfold from the sidelines. There was something…different about Kadaj. She felt like she had been so out of character around him. She wasn't painfully shy or bashful around boys. Yeah, he was handsome, no doubt about it. Nevertheless, he'd never affected her so much before. Maybe it was because they'd actually had a conversation for once. After all, the last time they'd spoken to each other was a few months ago when they exchanged a couple of 'hi's' when they bumped into each other in class.

And another thing, she'd never been easily manipulated before…

"_Wait a minute…_" she thought to herself, "_…that bastard just manipulated me into going to prom! How the hell did he manage that!_"

Without her really acknowledging it she had managed to be influenced by him into going to the stupid dance. It wasn't like she had his number to say she'd changed her mind, and he was probably long gone by now. So now, all thanks to her idiocy and newly surfaced gullibility, she was now stuck with going to prom.

"_What have I gotten myself into?_"

**ffffff**

_AN: Just to say, as you read through this remember I started this story when I was 15, and even I'll admit that some of what you will read in upcoming chapters is bonkers, my dreams were awesome back in those days haha. So basically don't take things too seriously for the first few chapters, because they are funny. So for those who wish to continue reading, enjoy the upcoming chapters._


	2. Chapter 2

The Crypt

by CuteChibiChocoCloud

Disclaimer: I own Sephiroth, Cloud and a Cloud Clone: in the form of action figures. The _real _Sephiroth and co. are being held hostage in the evil claws of Square-Enix. Let us band together and save them!…but I get first dibs on Seph, then we'll figure out a rota for taking turns. (_Who can honestly look at this and think I own FF? __– thought not_)

Chapter 2

Barely pulling through her final exam, she exited the gym hall with a sigh of relief. Her mind was too distracted by thoughts of meeting Kadaj later to focus on the paper on historical events during the seventeenth century. She'd never had any bother with history of any sort, but today had been tasking to say the least. Why she was so pent up about going to his place was beyond her. He was just a boy, and there were plenty of other people going, so he said. Also, the fact that the impending gathering was based on the upcoming prom worried her. In her lifetime she'd only ever went to one. What she was going to wear was one of the things gnawing away at her brain whilst in her test.

By the time she reached her locker it was twenty-five to four. Maybe if she procrastinated enough, Kadaj would get tired of waiting for her and leave. Knowing her luck, he'd probably end up finding her and dragging her out screaming and kicking if he had to. Digging out a plastic bag she opened up her locker and began emptying it out. Since she'd already searched through it all she knew all that was left was unimportant pieces of old work. She'd made sure to retrieve all of her belongings through the duration of the week after any exams she'd had. That way, she only had to cart her things back home after her days were through.

Satisfied with her now bare locker, she closed it over and headed for the exit. On the way she came across a litter bin and threw out the bag of junk. If she wasn't going somewhere after her exam, she probably would have taken it all home with her and burnt it in her parents incinerator. She'd always enjoyed helping her folks burn their unwanted papers. It was always done at night, since it's against the law to do so during the day. Whatever time of year it was, the air had always been cold and crisp, the heat of the flames glowing with warmth that could be felt on her cheeks. The feelings it gave her always reminded her of autumn, with red and golden leaves floating from heights of the trees and weaving sparklers on bonfire night.

Her reminiscing came to an end as she started along the near empty car park. For there he stood in all his glory, waving over at her even though she could clearly see him. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to his vehicle, avoiding his gaze. Not that he'd noticed, since he hopped into his car as soon as he was sure she wasn't going to make a run for it. He was definitely loaded, since his convertible looked like she'd have to sell her parent's car ten times over before she could afford it.

Speaking of parents, they hadn't been to pleased to hear that she was going to another boy's house after her exam. It wasn't that they were wary of their daughter being corrupted in any way - not being exactly angelic herself - but that the kid had managed to persuade her to going to the dance. Stubborn as a mule, they could never force her into going. After her one and only attendance to a prom, she swore an oath that she would never go to the occasion ever again. When Anya said she'd even swear by blood, her parents had made sure all sharp implements were out of reach and that it really wasn't necessary. They jibed that she was in love with this 'Kadaj' character. Hell or high water, there was nothing that could make her go, so the boy had to be something special. Of course, she scowled and told her mum and dad to be quiet, using a rather colourful choice of language to do so. She did not 'love' Kadaj: he was merely a newly found friend, if he could be called that.

Fastening her seatbelt, she breathed deeply as the engine roared to life. She looked over to Kadaj to find him grinning madly. Clearly another one of those boy racers she'd heard stories about. Thinking of said stories made her inwardly worry for her safety. Maybe she should have left a written will before she left the house this morning.

Putting the gear stick into reverse, he looked over his shoulder whilst placing his right arm across the back of her chair. Feeling her face go hot with the close proximity of his extended limb, she closed her eyes and pretended that it wasn't there. This didn't stop her imagination from having a field trip, conjuring images of long fingers gently stroking the back of her neck. Snapping her eyes back open, she decided not to let that thought go any further. By this time, they'd reached the main road, coming to a stop at red traffic lights.

"So, where exactly is your house anyway?" her inner self did a victory dance as she managed to string together a coherent sentence. Also, it was an ice breaker of sorts. Where she found the balls to do so she wasn't sure. But hey, as long as she wasn't acting like a dippy bimbo or retard all was well. Anyway, she was curious to find out some more about the silver haired boy, whom she'd only properly talked to the previous day. How again did she get herself into this mess?

"It's just on the outskirts of town. We're gonna have to drive down the motorway for a bit." The lights changed back to green and he went straight ahead along the street.

"Sounds like a long drive…" she now really wished she had just stayed at home.

"Naw, I know it sounds like a trek through the mountains, but it's only a half hour drive. We'll be there before you know it, promise."

Switching his indicator light to go left, he smoothly drove the car into the next junction which lead directly to the motorway. Taking full advantage of the speed limit, Anya noted that he sped all the way up to seventy miles per hour. Her hair whipped at her face violently, blinding her field of vision. Over the noise of wheels driving over concrete and the whooshing as they passed various cars, she heard laughing come from her left. Peeking through her lashing locks she felt her heart melt as she saw the look of pure ecstasy on Kadaj's face. His laugh was warm and comforting, sounding above the surrounding noises to reach her ears. As much as her hair was bothering her, she herself felt an adrenaline rush go through her. With the wind breezing across her face she felt like she could fly. Ignoring the fact that she was in the company of one of the school's most wanted bachelors, she whooped as she closed her eyes and took all the sensations in.

What she didn't notice was the pair of emerald eyes examining her joviality. The girl was a free spirit - which he had figured out over the past year that she'd been at the high school. She wasn't quite a rebel, but she never did anything that she didn't want to do. To put it plainly, the girl had spunk - and he liked it. Unlike all the others, she didn't swoon or idolise him like some sort of god. In fact she seemed to try distance herself from him, but there was still an unmistakable magnetism present. He'd never seen her be shy around others, although she mainly kept to herself. However when he'd approached her yesterday, she was extremely recluse. Of course, maybe her sixth sense was picking something up that she consciously wasn't aware of. That was probably it. People were naturally drawn to his kind, but some were also wary of his hidden 'gift', as he referred to it.

Unaware of the thoughts running through Kadaj's head, Anya remained happy in his company. She now fully appreciated why people enjoyed driving at such a fast speed. It was invigorating!

The vehicle lost some speed, as they approached their exit. Kadaj noticed the pout come to her lips as he peeked at her via the rear view mirror. It was quite adorable to say the least. A look that he'd never seen on her before. He noted to himself to bring out that pout again sometime.

They now drove down a secluded country road where only the occasional car cropped up. It wouldn't be long before they reached his home. There he would secure her appearance at the prom, by making sure there was no excuse not to go. If his plans failed, he could always refer to his natural charm. A little 'charming' went a long way.

Missing the mischievous snigger that passed his lips, Anya scanned the scenery of the countryside. Endless pastures surrounded the roadside; lush green grass being consumed by numerous cows and sheep. Beyond them lay thick forest which they were quickly approaching. As they entered the haven of the trees the air chilled down considerably as shadows cast over the car. Rubbing her arms, she cursed herself for not wearing a jacket over her sleeveless brown t-shirt. To make matters worse, she was only wearing a gypsy skirt. Yes, it may be long enough to reach her three-quarters of the way down her calves, but it was a thin material, which didn't keep out the cold very well. It was a pleasant day, hence her wearing such flimsy, light clothing. But within the forestry the sun was hidden up in the sky.

Another five minutes passed by and Kadaj drove them along a private road. This she guessed, was the route up to his house. She was excited now, wondering what it would be like. Also meeting his brothers would be…interesting. There were other people there too, so she could always talk to some of them as well, whoever they were. Exiting the forest they began the ascent up a hill. On top of the hill sat a rather huge mansion. It made her house look like a chicken hut in comparison! Even from a distance it looked gothic, and one could even say foreboding. But it was undoubtedly beautiful.

Tyres crunched audibly on gravel as the car was parked up right by the house. Two other cars were present, both being people carriers, capable of holding about six or so passengers. Inside, there must have been quite a large number of people then. The fact both intimidated her and comforted her. Usually she hated gatherings of large groups, but at least she wouldn't be alone in this intriguingly creepy place.

Climbing out of the car she stood outside her door, waiting for him to show her the way inside. Kadaj noticed her standing looking slightly awkward with a slim hand playing with the end of her shirt nervously. Before she realised, he was standing in front of her, peering up at her under her swept fringe.

"You 'kay?" she merely nodded, a faint smile playing on her mouth. Nudging her arm playfully, he said, "Don't worry. It isn't as daunting on the inside, I swear. Come on, everyone will be waiting."

Following closely behind the lithe boy she avoided looking at the freaky gargoyles perched above the doorway. It was as if their beady little eyes were staring at her, watching her as she reached door alongside Kadaj. She felt insecure…vulnerable even…gargoyles never failed to give her the heebie-jeebies. What sort of folks had gargoyles anyway?

"Ladies first." he opened up the door and motioned for her to go ahead. To be honest she didn't want to. Who knew what could be lying behind that door. Perhaps a three-headed dog from hell; or lots of icky cobwebs that would stick to her hair.

Touching her blonde hair anxiously she cautiously stepped into the threshold and was surprised by the sight that met her azure eyes. Even though the décor stuck true to the house's exterior and no doubt it's original status before the family had moved in, there were a few modern features added. The hallway was massive - a metal coat hanger by the side of the entrance. She noticed the vast amounts of jackets on the hooks but didn't bother to look at them in detail.

"So…whatcha think? Not bad, eh?"

"Pretty neat…" breathtaking was more fitting, but she didn't want to sound pathetic or like a right suck-up. No: calm, cool and collected was the impression she was going for…this said ambience would kick in any time now, she just had to be patient, that's all…

A sound similar to a pack of rabid hyenas echoed through the halls, making her stop in her steps. Kadaj boldly grabbed her wrist, not that she noticed anyway, and dragged her along some adjoining rooms. Passing through the lounge area her brain wracked away to the cause of that god awful racket. To her knowledge, the only things possible of emitting such a noise - apart from rabid hyenas themselves - was something she didn't want to face. They were getting closer to the sound's source, she could tell, since it was becoming louder with each passing step.

On entering the kitchen, she remained deadly silent as her fears came true. It was one of her worst nightmares, to end up in a situation such as this. The uncalled for cackling sounded up again. Amidst the mass reclined against the worktops, were two more silver men of perfection. Kadaj's brothers: Loz and Yazoo.

"Good to see you, brother…"

**ffffff**


	3. Chapter 3

The Crypt

by CuteChibiChocoCloud

Disclaimer: I own Sephiroth, Cloud and a Cloud Clone: in the form of action figures. The _real _Sephiroth and co. are being held hostage in the evil claws of Square-Enix. Let us band together and save them!…but I get first dibs on Seph, then we'll figure out a rota for taking turns. (_Who can honestly look at this and think I own FF? __– thought not_)

Chapter 3

"Good to see you, brother…" the slender male almost sounded sarcastic as he tilted his head to acknowledge his presence.

"KADAAAAAAAAAJ!" all of the group cried out in unison - a dreamy air to their voices as if Brad Pitt had just entered the room.

The eldest of the trio grinned, his arm around a busty brunette who also cooed at Kadaj's entrance.

"What took ya so long bro?" Loz removed his arm from the now pouting girl, going up to his sibling and giving him a manly hug. "Hey, who's the chick ya got there with ya. Pretty cute, doncha think Yaz?"

Yazoo looked her way, looking as if he was bored with the world and 'hmphed' before gazing off into space again. Even the girls vying for his attention couldn't pull him out of his reverie. Nope, hands groping his arms and legs wouldn't force him to notice them. Clearly too stubborn to give up old habits. Either that or he just really didn't care.

With a wide grin Loz motioned his head back to his brother and chuckled, "Don't worry; that means he likes you. He's always like this, but I can tell what he's thinking."

Nearly cowering behind her escort, Anya threw a false smile his way with a strained chortle. Still holding pre-mentioned painful smile she yanked on Kadaj's arm and asked through gritted teeth, "May I have a word?"

Pulling him out of the kitchen area into the next room, she made sure that no one could see or hear their conversation. The last thing she needed or wanted was one of those pathetic _things_ to throw themselves at him. Never in her entire life had she witnessed such disgusting, pathetic behaviour from any human being. It truly was vomit provoking!

"Something the matter?" he asked, a hint of amusement to his tone.

She was angry - she was furious - and boy was he going to suffer her wrath, "I'll tell you what's the fucking matter!" she whispered vehemently. Really she wanted to yell and pull her hair out, but she didn't want to attract any attention to herself and there was no way she'd give him the pleasure of breaking in front of him. "It's like a bloody harem in there!"

Looking bewildered, she could tell that he was really containing a grin - badly, "What do you mean?"

"That room, is filled with a horde of women, flinging themselves at you and your brothers like you're this months 'must have accessory'!"

"Calm down." he placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed lightly, "No need to get jealous."

Slapping off his hands she fumed, "Jealous! You wish! What I'm upset about is that you never told me that your so called 'guests' were just bunch of girls."

"It's not as if any of the guys are interested in a 'prom prep' gathering. I thought you would have realised that it was just you girls."

"Well I didn't." she snapped half heartedly. She should have known things would turn out like this. Considering the three brother's reputation, on top of pride amongst the other guys at school, she should have seen it coming. In her mind she whacked her head against a random desk. '_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_' she cursed inwardly. Now she couldn't find it in her to be pissed off at Kadaj anymore. Damn if she'd let him know though.

"I'm sorry, okay." she thought that sounded sincere enough, "There's nothing I can do about it now, so why don't you chill out and try have some fun."

Huffing she crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes, "Fine. I guess I'd better make the best of a bad situation." Once again, pretty boy had won her over. How the hell did he do it! And damn it all, he was smiling again, with his white, perfect set of teeth. He knew exactly how to make her feel content, "Hey but what about Loz? He seems a little eager, and I'm afraid that he's gonna pounce on me and squish me or somethin'."

There goes that heavenly laugh again, ringing like angels singing in her ears, "I won't let him touch ya. Just stick by me, and I'll make sure you go home in one piece."

'…_I must not melt…I must not turn into goop…I must not smile…'_ Without her mind's consent she went ahead and smiled, hands clasped behind her back and head cocked to the side, '_…Dammit!_'

He returned her smile with a far more dazzling one before heading back to the kitchen. Similar to that of someone hypnotised or possessed - which one she was she couldn't decide - Anya followed after him. At least this time the girls didn't coo his name again. The thought of it made her queasy.

"Where d'ya go to brother? Somethin' the matter?" the hulk of a man pounced from the other side of the door, a huge grin on his smug features. She much preferred Yazoo, who at least wasn't in your face at every given moment.

"O-oh nothing." Kadaj made it sound like he did have something to hide.

'_Yeah, just go ahead and be obvious that something was wrong why doncha,_' her inner self growled. If he so much as uttered a single word about their little conversation, he was as good as dead.

"Don't be so nosy Loz." good old Yazoo intervened. He was really starting to grow on her, "Anyway, we have things to get on with here."

"Yeah!" Kadaj barged past his big brother, standing near the middle of the horde of girls, "Boy, don't we have a surprise for all of you!" At that, the girls began 'oohing' and squealing like they were about to go see their favourite boy band in concert. Stopping herself from slapping her forehead and sighing, she just stood at the door, holding one of her arms. This was definitely not a comfortable environment to be in for her. She was not a prissy girl, nu-uh.

Bouncing towards the door Loz grabbed a couple of girls arms as he went, shouting, "Yeah come on! Let's go!"

Leaping out of the way she managed to avoid kamikaze Loz, who for the moment, had transformed into the human equivalent of Tigger. The girls all ran after him, Yazoo calmly pacing amongst them all. God knows how he kept up by only walking. Taking the rear and herding everyone out the room, she was pulled into the fray by a rather excited Kadaj. She felt like a confused cow amongst a horde of stampeding bulls. The whole situation was ridiculous.

Almost tripping up over her feet she found herself being nearly dragged up a set of stairs, leading to the second floor of the massive house. Seriously, there was at least one more floor above them - possibly more! There was no time to find out, as Kadaj continued to yank her wrist to keep up with the group.

"We're here! We're here!" Loz bellowed excitedly. She could see his figure bouncing up and down into one of the rooms. Most of the girls now squealing 'oh my god!' like a mantra, Anya too reached the room and would have sweat dropped if she was a manga character. Truly, this was out of this world - totally bizarre. These three were not normal, she concluded. As far as she was aware, it was only the three of them living in the mansion. So why the certain contents of the room were there was beyond her.

"Care to explain why you and your bro's have a room full of woman's dresses, hmm?"

**ffffff**

_AN: Yep, I told you there'd be bonkers stuff XD! Bare with things, a proper story does emerge...after a few more chapters_


	4. Chapter 4

The Crypt

by CuteChibiChocoCloud

Disclaimer: I own Sephiroth, Cloud and a Cloud Clone: in the form of action figures. The _real _Sephiroth and co. are being held hostage in the evil claws of Square-Enix. Let us band together and save them!…but I get first dibs on Seph, then we'll figure out a rota for taking turns. (_Who can honestly look at this and think I own FF? __– thought not_)

Chapter 4

"Care to explain why you and your bro's have a room full of woman's dresses, hmm?"

The silver haired mini-god glared half-heartedly at Anya. Clearly he was not amused with how she so blatantly asked her question. Yeah, he'd expected her to ask about the items of clothing in the room, but not so brashly and obviously mockingly. Though he should have known that she would have. After all, she was turning out to be quite the fire cracker under that cool façade she put on. But anyway, it wasn't _all_ dresses…there were other types of clothing too. They just so happened to be for women.

"We have them here for occasions such as this for example." he strutted past her and stood amongst the rabid girls who were raking amongst the racks of clothes for dresses they liked. His voice was full of confidence, as if there was nothing strange about having such a room. "This is why we had this get together. It's entertaining to help choose dresses for prom like this. Ain't that right brothers?"

He shot his eyes back to his brothers. Yazoo merely grunted, a ghost of a smile playing upon his pouty lips while Loz hoisted the same brunette from earlier up on his shoulder.

"Yeah! It's fun!" Loz laughed and slapped the girls behind, making her squeak as he began twirling around the room with her still propped on his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

"You know it's not normal for dudes to do this sort of stuff, right?" she giggled, despite her mind willing herself to keep up her defensive, stoic front. Shuffling through the gaggle of girls she managed to reach Kadaj. She gasped as he invaded her personal space and put his lips against her ear.

"But we're not normal…" she swore that if this had happened in private, she might have fainted. His heady scent so close to her and hot breath teasing across her ear and down her neck. However she was in public, and there was no way in hell that she'd act like those around her. Humiliation was something she wished to continue avoiding. Pulling back from her with a grin which said 'I know how much I affect you', he held up his hands and said, "Wait here for a moment. I already picked out a dress for you."

Before she could protest he disappeared into the crowd, abandoning her in the middle of the room. It didn't take long for someone to knock into her. She held back he usual reaction of a string of insults, being in too good a mood now to do so. Instead she smiled and helped the petite but curvy girl from the ground.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." her green eyes glistened with a sincerity that she'd never seen before.

"No need to apologise. This isn't the easiest room to navigate in right now." the two girls chuckled, the only two vaguely calm people in the room, save Yazoo of course. This was the first time she'd felt so at ease and comfortable for a long time. There was something about this stranger that was somewhat heartening, "I'm Anya."

"Aeris, nice to meet you." the two shook hands delicately, "This is crazy doncha think?"

"Yeah. Just a bit." she began to move through the crowd beside Aeris, heading toward a rack of formal dresses, "What made you come along?"

Small nimble fingers began shifting through the dresses, occasionally pulling one out for further examination, "I'm not sure really. But you know what those brothers are like. They can be so persuasive sometimes."

"I know exactly what you mean." Didn't she know it. It was all because of a certain brother's charm that she had been convinced into coming here.

"Here, what do you think of this one?" Aeris pulled out a long powder pink dress, near translucent looking, with fabric that looked like it was fluttering. The hem at the bottom ascended in a small angle, which would reveal a little bit more of her left leg. It was had a plain v-neck which wouldn't ride too low, but would flatter her bust line.

Nodding in approval she smiled softly, "Perfect. Trust me when I say you'll look stunning in it." The russet haired girl seemed to like pink a lot, since her current outfit was a candy pink three-quarter length dress with only a lilac belt hanging off her waist. Even so, the colour suited her and the dress would give her a classy edge too.

"Thanks. I sure hope my boyfriend will like it." she blushed, holding the gown up to her chest and playing with the bottom of the dress as if she was dancing.

"Zack'll love it, I guarantee it." Neither of them saw him coming, and jumped at the sound of his arrogant but pleasant voice.

"Kadaj, you scared me you meanie." Aeris slapped his arm and pouted, still smiling all the same.

'_I said something similar only yesterday…He has a knack for appearing out of nowhere…_' Anya thought, scrutinising the taller boy beside them. '_On the bright side, at least I now know that he's not just picking out girls just to lure them…well, not all of them…_'

Giggling, it appeared that the brunette spotted something as she stood on her tip toes to peer above the crowd, "I'm gonna go show my friend this dress, and help her get away from Loz for a little while. Hee-hee, talk to you later An-chan."

_An-chan_…her friends used to call her that. It was like a blast from the past hearing someone refer to her like that. She'd missed it, being called An-chan. Other nicknames and alterations of her name had cropped up, but most of them were stupid and she ended up getting annoyed with her friends. But simple An-chan was good, it was something only her closest friends had called her. That was until now.

"You 'kay?"

"Eh, yeah, cool." She closed her eyes momentarily, smiling as she took a single breath, "Just thinking about the past."

"Excellent." As if the previous conversation had never existed, he whipped out something from behind his back, "I picked this out especially. I knew it was for you when I saw it."

"Heeeeeeeey! That is so _cuuuuute_ 'Dajy!" the garment was whisked from his grasp into the hands of the stealthy raven-head. Large, deep brown eyes widened even bigger as she cross-examined the dress. "I gotta try it. Give me a tick…" Without any concern about whoever else was in the room, the tiny girl began throwing off her clothes, leaving only her undergarments on.

With a little cough, Anya turned away and pretended that the girl was not stripping off in the middle of a crowded room. Secretly she hoped that Kadaj wasn't staring at her. I mean, she _was _with him first after all. Hold on, was she getting jealous? Nah that wasn't it. She was just appalled by the young girls lack of a sense of decency.

"Ta-da!" the girl yelled, shooting her arms up in the air and doing a twirling jump with one leg bent at the knee. Wobbling as she went back to her normal position, she quickly regained composure and winked at Kadaj, "Looks good on me, no?"

Okay, _now _she was jealous. The girl was admittedly looking rather good in the small dress. Although the deep turquoise blue with black lace weren't really her sort of colours, the way the dress' neckline dipped low enough to flash a little cleavage and the back was similarly cut as it ended almost dangerously low suited her quite well. The black mesh like tutu skirt added to the look of false innocence which she exuded. There was no way that something like that would look nearly half as good on her anyway. Also it was a bit risqué for her tastes.

"No," the two girl's jaws dropped to the floor in shock. Both of them hadn't expected that answer. With a disinterested look on his face he continued, "The colours are not you at all, and you don't have the figure to pull it off. Also this dress is already taken, so if you don't mind."

Huffing she nearly tore off the dress and as good as threw it back at the neutral faced Kadaj, who at that moment looked like he could compete with his older brother for 'stoic expression of the month'.

Putting back on her green tank top, mini beige shorts and finally her headband which was vehemently tugged into a knot at the back of her head she spat, "Gawd, I don't know why I even bother."

Anya watched as the asian looking girl stomped off, fuming away with various curse words as she went. Fingers crossed that they wouldn't meet up again after that. If they did there was gonna be a helluva lot of tension between them - mainly from the girl. A part of her felt sorry for her, but the other side was doing a victory dance, tongue stuck out and all. It made her feel good that he had chosen her in a sort of way.

"Here, I believe this is yours." he shoved the dress now neatly back on it's hanger into her hands, grinning madly. Amazing how fast his mood swing had changed. Maybe he could even beat her at it?…perhaps not…

Remembering how scanty it had looked on the other girl - who was shorter and petite - she decided to respectfully decline the offer.

"I really don't think it'll suit me, so I'll find something else instead." she quickly garbled.

She tried to hand it back over to him but he wasn't going to take no for an answer, "Nonsense. You have the perfect figure to carry it off, and that shade of blue really complements your eyes." Cheeks going red, she was about to insist no but was cut off, "You're going to wear it and that's final. I would be hurt if you didn't." He put on puppy dog eyes: full lips pouting for all their worth.

Defeated once again she threw up her arms and sighed, "Fine, fine. I'll wear the stinking dress."

He smiled again, putting an arm around her shoulder and patting her, "I knew you'd see my way."

"Brat…" she whispered, but loud enough for him to still hear.

As usual he acted as if he hadn't heard a thing and brought her over to a shoe rack, "Now, I know exactly what will go with that dress of yours…"

**ffffff**

_I am aware that this depiction of Yuffie is utter bollocks, and at least one person has been offended by it. The problem here was, that the character in my dream was kinda pivotal to the build-up of the relationship between Anya and Kadaj. That makes it important for this story too. The last thing I wanna do, is add tons of OC's and bore you guys to death. One OC is torture enough me thinks. I love Yuffie as a character, and feel terrible that I had to shove her into that persona, which is nothing like I imagine her. In my redrafting I found I couldn't alter it at all without ballsing the whole chapter up. Sorry for that again. I hope you understand._

_Sayonara!_


	5. Chapter 5

The Crypt

by CuteChibiChocoCloud

Disclaimer: I own Sephiroth, Cloud and a Cloud Clone: in the form of action figures. The _real _Sephiroth and co. are being held hostage in the evil claws of Square-Enix. Let us band together and save them!…but I get first dibs on Seph, then we'll figure out a rota for taking turns. (_Who can honestly look at this and think I own FF? __– thought not_)

Chapter 5

This was it; the night of the dance had finally arrived. She had her dress; her shoes; her make-up done; some accessories. The only thing missing was her confidence which had not so conveniently taken vacation a few hours ago, just when she needed it. Therefore she was as ready as she'd ever be.

She stuck with very light colours for her make-up. Silver eye-shadow, blue mascara, some gloss and a pale powder on her cheeks. Amongst her things she found several thin silver bangles which she wore on her right wrist that went with the whole look she was going for. Her dark blonde hair was made into thick ringlets - some of it held up at the back by a clip. Luckily, the dress somehow didn't look too skimpy on her as she had expected. How this happened she didn't know, but it hugged in all the right places. The shoes - which her escort for the prom had carefully picked out for her like he did the dress - were black pumps with ribbon that twisted up her leg like that of a ballet shoe. Meaning she wouldn't have to worry about dying of sore feet from wearing high-heels. It truly was a relief.

The fact still remained that the dress was showing off a little bit more than she usually would. Of course, as a teenage girl - even just as a woman - the part of her mind that niggled away at her brain telling her how ugly she was made her think twice about what she was wearing. Never trusting her own opinion, she couldn't tell whether she looked nice or not. There was no way that she could ask her parent's opinion. One of her personal rules: never trust any of your family's opinion on your looks; they're usually biased and will tell you anything to make you feel good.

She had considered the idea of wearing a jacket, but it wasn't really an option. Apart from that she didn't want to lug about a jacket all night, she didn't have one that would go with her dress. Anyway, who ever heard of someone wearing a jacket to prom?

The doorbell rang alerting her of her escort's arrival. It was possible that it wasn't him, but no one usually came around this time of the day. Her heart raced as she took a final look in the mirror. She had to look out for any flaws that could be changed while she still had the chance. During her visit to Kadaj and his brother's manor, he had asked her to go to an 'after dance' party at their place as well as asking her to go to the prom with him. Stupid as she is she said yes to both, and so had dug herself into a deeper ditch than necessary. Although, things could be worse.

"Anya-aa! Your date is here!" her mother's voice yelled up to her room.

"Shit." she cursed, futilely attempted to pull down the skirt down further. Scurrying out of her room, limbs shaking like she was on a sugar rush, she wobbled over to the top of the staircase. Taking a deep breath she began to descend, taking her time in case she fell down the stairs by accident. Odder things had happened before.

Rounding the corner to the final steps of the stairs she coyly looked toward the door where Kadaj stood. He was wearing a smart pair of black suit trousers, a button-up white shirt hung loosely on his form. Enough of the top buttons were undone to show off his chiselled chest. Naturally his cocky smile was plastered onto his face…stupid, good-looking baka…

Walking up to where he and her parents stood she put her hands behind her back in a shy gesture. Nobody had seen her prom outfit on her and she was sure that her parents - her father in particular - might be slightly concerned about how much flesh was on show. Kadaj's expression was unreadable at the moment, which made her wonder whether she should start panicking soon and just leg it while her dignity was still intact.

"Sweetie, you look wonderful." her mum pecked her cheek and stood back by her husband once more.

"Thanks mum…This is Kadaj by the way. Kadaj, my mum and dad." Not the best introduction in history, but far from the worst. Simple sentences were the wisest for now anyway. Getting tongue-tied was second nature when she was nervous - and boy she was nervous now!

"It's a pleasure." Kadaj spoke, briefly shaking her mother then father's hands, "I promise that I'll take care of your daughter. Shall we?" he offered his arm out to her. Hastily she hooked her arm with his and they started out the front door.

"Wait just a minute." she cringed as her dad stopped them from getting off the front porch. She knew how iffy her father was on the subject of her and boys. He liked to think that her and guys didn't go. Now that his theory of her going near the opposite sex was blown, she had a funny feeling about what he might have to say. If there was a god, he wouldn't embarrass her too much, "Now, I know what you kids are like, especially at parties like the one you're having." he pointed directly at Kadaj, who pretended to look interested, "No taking advantage of my daughter, ya hear! And also, if you have sex wear a condom-"

"DAD!" she was sure the her face went bright red at that moment. God either didn't exist or he was just a cruel bastard - probably the latter though, "We are _not_ going to have sex, so no need for the lecture!"

"Really?" the silver haired boy queried, then put a sad look on his face, "That's too bad."

"KADAJ!" she whacked him on the arm. Yep, God was definitely behind this one. Friggin' out to humiliate her at every turn. What a dick!

Shooting a death glare at her amused mother, who was spurting out mini bursts of chuckles that were no doubt clawing for freedom, managed to get out, "You'd better - get going love - have - a nice time."

Before her dad could continue his rant - which would have turned into something worse after a certain someone's smart assed comment - her mother closed the door. Exhaling a withheld breath she squinted her eyes at bright jade ones. It was all fine and well that she was mortified at his and her dad's behaviour, with that self-satisfied smug look on his chops. She wasn't happy right now.

Retrieving her arm from Kadaj's she turned on her heel and stormed down the path through the garden, "I cannot believe that just happened. I should reconsider tagging along with you to this stupid dance."

Catching up to her he shot her a grin as he blocked her way, "You've gotta admit that was hilarious." he only burst out laughing as she scowled at him completely unamused, "Lighten up babe!"

"Don't call me babe." she said spitefully, crossing her arms as she leaned her weight onto her left leg. Although she had been embarrassed, she did actually find it kind of funny now. Not that she could let him know that.

"Come come, don't frown. Not when you've got a gorgeous limo to-"

"Limo!" Finally she took notice of the stretch vehicle with a perfect black paint job. It was amazing! She figured that he'd be taking her in his convertible. His family clearly having pots of money at their disposal totally skipped her mind.

"You only just noticed, huh?" he walked over to the very last door, leaning casually against it, "Now, where's that smile that I _know_ is hiding in there." he teased, cocking his head at her.

Like that, her false fury slid away and she genuinely smiled, turning away to try hide the fact that he had done it again. She didn't want to think what their personal score board would be like. Something along the lines of Anya: nil - Kadaj: off the charts.

About to open up the door he warned, "Both my brothers are in there with their dates." Pausing, he added as he turned back to face her, "Also you look stunning tonight. I would have said earlier, but then I don't think your father would have let you go." he concluded in his defence.

Like a true gentleman he opened the door and signalled for her to go in before him. Nodding with a smile and blush on her face, she bent down and went to go inside. As soon as she got in though something grabbed her and pulled her roughly inside. With an 'oof', she found herself in a neck hold by large forearms.

"Yo, so good to see you!" the oaf grinned cheekily, his grip tightening slightly. Obviously his intentions were for a friendly hug of some sort, but in reality he was choking her.

"Loz-can't breath!" she coughed.

Letting go of her he scratched the back of his head, "Oops, sorry bout that. Just happy you made it!"

"Trying to kill my date before I get to dance with her brother?" The door was heard slamming shut, the owner of the sultry joking voice sliding up to her, "Honestly, just because my date is better looking than yours." Said date of Loz glowered at Kadaj and then herself.

"He's only joking. Don't take him seriously." Anya apologised on behalf of Kadaj, who she knew would never say sorry anyway. Not appeased by her apology she scoffed and crossed her legs, looking away from her and Loz to the front of the limo. Spotting another girl beside the middle brother - who seemed to be trying to dissipate into the darkness - she commented, "You must have a lot of patience. I don't know how you cope with these two idiots Yazoo."

There was a chuckle: a soft smile; then a reply, "I usually do as always; stay quiet and hope that they'll shut up eventually."

"You're so mean Yazoo." Loz pouted in a childish manner. For such a brute guy, he really didn't act his age. He was a big kid through and through.

She felt that she'd accomplished something by getting Yazoo to actually say something to her. Ever since they'd initially met, she'd always liked his personality. Yes, he was cold to everyone and occasionally grunted once in a while, but she could there was something hidden beneath his cool exterior. There was the fact that he was the most civilised out of the trio. His date looked miffed, since she probably couldn't get a word out of him, even if she suggested a game of eye spy.

Suddenly the limo came to a halt, which got Loz trying to leap up and down in his seat. It probably meant they had arrived at the school - which was the venue for the prom. They always used the gym hall as the dancing area and it saved the school money on paying extra money to hold it elsewhere.

The door was opened by the driver and Kadaj took no hesitation in stepping outside. Gulping and trying to keep herself decently covered, she shuffled forward to reach the door. Squeaking, she received an unexpected slap to the rear as she got out the vehicle. She half stumbled into Kadaj's arms and looked back to find Loz leering as he followed suit.

Making it known that he'd seen what had happened, Kadaj groaned and scolded his older sibling, "Loz, I've told you hundreds of times, don't go around touching girls bums." As Loz aided his date on getting out, a solemn look crossed his face, never able to take telling's off well, "Anyway, this one's mine. Only I'm allowed to spank her."

To prove his point he did so, making her jump slightly. With a disappointed look on her face, she said sarcastically, "Here I thought you were defending me."

"Oh but I am defending you - for myself." He didn't miss the slight shiver that went through her, as he clasped his hand over hers and motioned to the four others, "Let's go inside. There is a difference between being fashionably late and overly late."

**ffffff**

_AN: Reading this stuff back makes me laugh. I remember writing some bits and thinking 'well that sucks', but leaving it because as always I'd been writing till ridiculous times of the morning. Like I mentioned last author notes, bare with things, this eventually will do a 180 that leaves you going 'where did all the sillyness go?'. A proper story will emerge!_


	6. Chapter 6

The Crypt

by CuteChibiChocoCloud

Disclaimer: I own Sephiroth, Cloud and a Cloud Clone: in the form of action figures. The _real _Sephiroth and co. are being held hostage in the evil claws of Square-Enix. Let us band together and save them!…but I get first dibs on Seph, then we'll figure out a rota for taking turns. (_Who can honestly look at this and think I own FF? __– thought not_)

Chapter 6

Heads turned as the three couples entered the gym hall. Not that they were looking at the girls, rather the men whom they had accompanied. Each of the three brothers were dressed to kill. Not too formal or too casual, just smooth and cool as normal. The three brother's eyes scanned over the masses as they slowly walked amongst them. It was as if their very presence intoxicated all those who were nearby. Girls turned their heads away from their dancing partners to at least glimpse at them passing by. Yazoo and Kadaj sauntered along as if they were better than everyone else. Loz was on the different end of the spectrum: smiling and saying hi over the loud music to anybody he saw.

They reached the side of the hall where drinks were being distributed. Already feeling claustrophobic within the cramped hall, Anya picked up a plastic cup of what looked like water and took a large swig. To her displeasure, it wasn't water but a vanilla soda - which she despised to high hell. Her forehead creased in annoyance and she asked one of the distributors - who were the school teachers - if they had any water. After repeating herself several times since the music was near to deafening - being situated so close to a large set of speakers - she eventually managed to swipe some. Making a sound of contentment as she ridded her mouth of the icky taste of vanilla soda, she looked on at the people on the dance floor. Bodies bopped up and down with the beat of the techno tune that was blasting out of the speakers. She was surprised that Loz hadn't went and joined in. Bouncing about appeared to be a hobby of his. That guy had far too much energy.

As if reading her thoughts she saw Loz snatch his date by the arm and begin to drag her onto the dance floor. Not that she'd minded: her face being the picture of happiness as her squeals were drowned out by the music. It had taken Loz longer to get dancing than she had expected.

Yazoo however, was ignoring his date as best as he could. Anya guessed that the music was not to his liking. She couldn't imagine him bopping frantically up and down to Ibiza beats. The tiny red head tugged at his flared sleeves only to be dismissed with a sigh. By the looks of things she wasn't pleased and began shouting something at the tall teen who still looked utterly bored. As the girl huffed and went to go away, he actually grabbed her wrist and brought her back to him. He said something right up to her ear, to which she blushed as he kissed the back of her hand. Whatever he'd said had obviously persuaded her to stay with him: the kiss being the clincher. Yet, a look of weariness on his face remained as she leaned her head against his black clad arm.

Anya looked over to Kadaj, who was staring at her intently. Crossing her arms, she positioned herself to face away from him. If he thought she was going to dance with him amongst all those folk he was gravely mistaken.

Her ringlet hair was tucked behind her ear as a voice said loud enough for her to hear, "Don't worry, I'm not going to ask you to dance just yet. Wait till things calm down a bit." She froze as he laid his head on her shoulder and stroked her tense arms. As much as she felt totally awkward and wanted to move away out of embarrassment, she couldn't. There was something holding her back with him and she didn't know what. Like she had just been given a tranquillizer she progressively became calm, relaxed even. It was unexplainable how odd she felt, like those hands of his magically worked out her anxiety.

The music came to an end and the school principle appeared up on stage. Stepping up to the microphone he tapped it to check it was working and cleared his throat. The whole room's attention was his, as everyone knew it was time for the King and Queen of the prom to be announced.

Sweat visible under the harsh light, he wiped his brow before speaking, "Hello seniors of Condor College. I hope your evening will be pleasant. Of course, before the celebrations really begin, I must announce the name of this year's King and Queen!" There were a few 'yeahs!' and random whistles and claps around the hall, "I am proud to announce that this year's King of the dance is…" All was silent, anticipation hanging in the air, "…Loz Eíen!"

The bulky sportsman leapt up and down, slapping people playfully as he made his merry way up to the stage, "I'm King! I'm King! I'm King!" The principle took a step back as Loz advanced, overly eager to get his crown. One of the other staff members handed a crown over to the old man. Fearing for his limbs he timidly placed it on the silver head, and recoiled as soon as it was on securely. Although the way Loz was jumping about, he'd probably lose the thing anyway. Pumping his muscled arms in the air, all the guys from the football team began roaring and howling their praises. Quite barbaric actually.

Gesturing for them to quieten down, he eyed Loz up warily before stepping back toward the mic, "Ahem, and finally, I present to you your Queen (_god help her__…_)" he thought inwardly. After another bated silence, he announced, "Tifa Lockhart!"

A pretty brunette dressed in a chocolate brown gown that faded into black at the bottom shakily made her way up. She seemed to be genuinely shocked, or perhaps she was nervous about being trampled on by Loz during the traditional King and Queen dance.

Anya recognised her as the girl she'd seen Loz with at the house. The way he'd treated her that day - picking her up like some kind of primitive being and swirling about the place with her; he must have liked her a lot. She wondered why he hadn't gone to the dance with her instead of the girl he brought.

After an extravagant looking tiara had been popped onto her hair, she and Loz made their way back to the dance floor. Everyone parted as they stood in the centre of the room. Giggling, Anya noticed how shy he seemed as he took Tifa by the hand and around the waist. He began to dance to the soft, smooth music that played in the background. She was stunned to see that he was actually leading her as well as dancing rather gracefully. She had been assumed that he'd be just as clumsy and boisterous with his dancing as he had been earlier. Her mind began to wonder where exactly it was that he'd learnt to dance so well. Tifa looked to be enjoying herself too.

Half way through the tune Yazoo and his red head appeared, and he too was a brilliant dancer. A couple of others began joining in, remaining a distance away from the two brothers so they could still watch them.

"May I have this dance?" Her blue eyes fell upon Kadaj, who was semi-bowed in front of her, hand extended. For some reason his face didn't look as cheery: more serious than it usually was. From behind his curtain of moonlight hair, his eyes drew her in. Without her fully knowing she reached out and placed a hand in his. Before she could blink she found herself dancing with Kadaj with the few others. She felt extremely exposed, many eyes focusing on them as they joined in. The way she flowed gently with him, it appeared that he too was quite a dancer. They must have taken dance lessons or something.

"Ignore them." a voice ordered softly, "They'll soon all join in, don't worry."

Instead of looking at them, she looked around at the gradually growing group of couples around her. She managed to spot Yazoo and his partner, who looked content in their dance. However, when she found Loz she noticed that something was going on between him and a blonde.

"Kadaj? Something's happening over there." His eyes shot over to Loz, Tifa and the stranger. He nodded and they stopped dancing to make sure everything was alright.

Of course everything _wasn't_ alright. Loz had also ceased his waltz due to the spiky headed one before him.

"You've had your dance, so if you don't mind I'd like her back now." electric blue eyes burned intensely.

"But we weren't fini-" Loz started only to be cut off.

"You've danced with my girlfriend long enough." Although shorter, the blonde was not intimidated by the other's height. Without losing eye contact he said spitefully, "Tifa, come on."

"Are you deaf or just stupid?" Cloud spun around to meet the youngest of the brothers, "They weren't done dancing yet, the song hasn't finished."

"I'm not interested in what you have to say. Tifa, let's go already!"

"Please Cloud, don't start anything." Tifa's large eyes filled with concern.

People started to notice the small argument heating up between them, and some even stopped dancing to give the row their full attention. After all, who doesn't like a good fight?

"Something the matter brother?" Yazoo appeared, his eyes calmly darted between Cloud and Loz.

"Nothing's the matter; me and my girl were just leaving." Cloud was about to reach out for the brunette but she shook her head and stood behind Loz, "What the hell Tifa?"

"I'm not liking your attitude right now. Come back when you've gone back to normal." she stated sternly.

"What? So, you'd pick shit for brains here over me huh?" he sneered, directing his insult towards Loz.

Being the sensitive soul he is, Loz began to bubble. He never was the type who could handle petty verbal abuse. To look at him, you'd think differently, but really, he was a wet blanket.

Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, Yazoo shook his brother lightly, "Don't cry Loz."

Humoured, Cloud began to laugh, echoing through the hall. Somebody who wasn't at all amused was Kadaj, who looked as if he was about to murder the blonde. The fire in his eyes unsettled Anya slightly.

"What you do you think you're laughing at?" Stepping up he closed the distance between him and the spiky headed jerk.

"For starters, there's that wimp over there," he pointed to Loz, still chuckling as he spoke, "The girly one beside him." Cloud's gaze returned to Kadaj, who's hands clenched in a fist, "And of course there's you, shorty."

The room went silent apart from the music that still played from the speakers. Kadaj's face was hidden behind his shoulder length hair, body visibly shaking. You could cut the atmosphere with a knife with the deadly aura emitting from the youngest brother.

Without warning he lashed out with a punch to Cloud's jaw, "Nobody offends my brothers or calls me shorty and gets away with it!" The blonde barely held himself up from the blow. A thumb ran over the corner of his lip. He looked at it to find the hit had cut his lip. Furious, he began an assault back on the smaller male. None of his hits made it, as all were parried and defended with ease. Dancing wasn't the only thing that Kadaj was good at. No doubt his brothers were just the same.

Yazoo - to all's astonishment - tried to hold back his brother after he'd made another successful hit. A young man with shaggy raven hair entered the scene too, restraining the livid blonde within his powerful hold.

"It's not worth the hassle Spiky, let it go." Aeris shoved her way through the crowd, standing nearby the tall man. Sharing a few more killer stares, Cloud eventually shrugged off his friends arms and backed off. Kadaj followed suit after his older sibling whispered something intangible in his ear.

"You should come with me and Zack, Cloud." she took the blonde's arm and led him away, "I'll clean up that blood on your face."

Unsure of what to say with everyone still watching them, Anya touched the teen's arm to remove his attention from the retreating blonde, "Kadaj?"

When he looked down at her, all the pent up anger in his eyes seemed to fade. She noted that his pupils had went from slits back to normal. Strange, she hadn't noticed that before. He looked rather intimidating with his narrowed pupils.

"I'm sorry. Guess I got carried away." he shot glares at all the people who were still watching them like they were the night's entertainment. Not wanting to take any chances, they all continued dancing to the music as if nothing had happened.

"Loz," he turned around at the hand on his arm, to find Tifa still standing there. Focusing on the floor, she shuffled her feet bashfully, "I'm really sorry about the way Cloud treated you."

Sniffling, he went red at the cheeks, "It wasn't your fault, don't worry about it."

"Are you okay?" she removed her eyes from the floor to look at Loz's face, "Looks like you were crying."

"I wasn't crying!" he defended, feeling embarrassed that she thought he'd been crying. He never cried, ever!

Softly chuckling, she smiled up at him, "Say, how about we finish off that dance, hmm?"

Scratching the back of his head, he grinned like a kid after eating all the chocolate cookies, "Okay!"

Yazoo 'hmphed' before continuing to dance with his date. By now a more upbeat track was playing, since it had been a few minutes since the row had started.

Anya had been waiting for some teachers to approach them and kick them out for causing such a ruckus. But none came. Just as she began to wonder why they seemed to be oblivious to the recently passed event, her thoughts were interrupted by Kadaj.

"Let's just enjoy the rest of the evening…Dance with me?"

**ffffff**

_Yep I sadly made Cloud into a twit as well. Don't hurt meh! I had nothing against Cloud when I wrote this, and still don't. Heck my pen name is in honour of said hot blondie! Sorry for OOCness of both him and Yuffie, purely there for moving the story forward. So for all Cloud and Yuffie lovers, I apologise *bows*. Also for all new readers, there is a clue to the family secret in here...pesky SHM!_


	7. Chapter 7

The Crypt

by CuteChibiChocoCloud

Disclaimer: I own Sephiroth, Cloud and a Cloud Clone: in the form of action figures. The _real _Sephiroth and co. are being held hostage in the evil claws of Square-Enix. Let us band together and save them!…but I get first dibs on Seph, then we'll figure out a rota for taking turns. (_Who can honestly look at this and think I own FF? __– thought not_)

Chapter 7

The rest of the dance was uneventful to Anya's great relief. After the quarrel over Tifa between the three brothers and the territorial blonde, things had settled down exceptionally. Everybody just continued on as if nothing had even happened. It was kind of strange really.

As much as she hated to admit it, she actually had a really good time after the mini feud. She felt quite comfortable dancing amongst the student body. Kadaj kept her to himself most of the time, but she even managed a dance or two with both his brother's. One of the night's highlight's had been to witness the usually stony-faced Yazoo genuinely smile for the first and probably the last time. It made her wonder why he didn't do it more often - he suited it. Loz flung her about like a rag doll for one of the faster songs; an experience that she'd rather not experience for a long time, if not ever. Initially she had thought it would be alright, since he'd danced so gracefully with Tifa earlier. However she was mistaken, because when that guy danced to pop music, he went wild and not even the most high pitched scream could stop him (she knew this since she'd tried)! Of course Kadaj was…Kadaj. He was very casual and almost lethargic with his hip grinding moves. Another thing she'd noticed about him: he walked similar to a cat, with an arrogant swagger to his cool yet calculated steps. He was out to seduce the whole world; but she wouldn't let herself become the seduced.

Now she found herself reclined in a comfy chair amid what seemed to be half of the students, in the living room of the brother's home. The beer and alcohol had long been passed around so that everyone was drinking something. She herself wasn't fond of drinking alcoholic beverages, but had persevered since tonight had been a time for trying new things. She had worn a dress; she had danced; and had actually enjoyed herself amongst people in her age group, so why not have a few drinks to finish things off?

In her hand was a small, black goblet of something she didn't recognise. It was quite sweet and sparked on her taste buds, but left a slightly bitter taste at the back of her throat. Minus the bitterness, it was nice and would do for now. There was no way in hell that she'd touch the beer. Never taken a liking to the stuff.

Prior to the evenings beginning she had promised herself that she wouldn't let herself drink too much and get drunk. Her personal vow had been broken, but only partially since being drunk and being pleasantly tipsy are two completely different things. She felt giddy and managed to have a laugh with all the others. If she'd been told yesterday what would unfold this night, she would've scoffed and given you the finger. The day that Anya went to the prom and allowed herself to unwind with the help of a couple of drinks would be the dawn of the apocalypse…oh well.

In the haze of her vision she spotted Loz shyly cuddling Tifa on the opposite side of the room. Seeing him like this made him seem even more childish in her eyes. Giving him the benefit of the doubt though, she decided that he was only so bashful around Tifa since he clearly fancied her. His initial date hadn't tagged along to the party, probably picking up the signals that she wasn't really wanted here. Anya felt slightly sorry for the girl - 'slightly' being the operative word. Yeah, it was a shame that she'd been ditched for the busty brunette, but she herself didn't seem half as nice as pre-mentioned brunette. Anyway the two seemed to be a good pairing, and as long as they were happy she couldn't give two hoots about the other girl.

Yazoo on the other hand had stayed faithful to his little red-head, whose violet eyes were wide with glee as the long haired brother poured her another glass of sparkling wine with a slight smile. At first, she thought she'd already drank too much, and Yazoo's smile was only an illusion of sorts, but no, it was definitely there. Maybe the drink helped him wind down a little and bring down any defensive barriers he put up. By tomorrow he'd be back to his normal, angsty self.

Squinting her eyes she scanned the room for brother number three. However even after rubbing her eyes for good measure, she couldn't see him anywhere. Taking a final sip of her drink she sighed as she relaxed further into the chair. Her hand dangled over the side but still kept hold of the empty goblet. She was surprisingly tired; the evening had taken a lot out of her. If she hadn't sat down she'd probably still be as high as a kite, but alas, she had parked her behind on the chair and there was no changing that now.

The black glass mysteriously vanished from her hand and she peered over the side to see if she had dropped it by accident. She hoped that she hadn't, not wanting to pay for an expensive looking glass for being clumsy. Breathing a sigh of relief, she found no shattered glass on the floor, only the goblet to be gone completely. Not really minding where it had disappeared to she reclined back into the chair, her head hung off the other side.

"Comfortable?"

Shooting up her forehead collided with someone's chin. Grabbing her throbbing head she went to send glaring daggers at whoever had caused her to bash into them. Her resolve disappeared as it was only Kadaj, who was rubbing his jaw with a grimace on his face. Served him right for sneaking up on her for the umpteenth time. She hoped that it hurt him worse than it hurt her.

"I was comfy until you just appeared outta nowhere." she sat up, the aching in her head dying down a little. "What's up with you randomly popping up everywhere huh?"

"I get a kick out of scaring the crap out of people I guess," he smirked at the displeased look on Anya's face, "Or maybe it's just you. You make the cutest face when you're afraid."

Crossing her arms over her chest, ignoring a ringlet of hair that fell in front of her left eye, "I'm not frightened of you."

"Perhaps you should be…" With a single finger he slipped the rogue ringlet behind her ear. Her sudden unease from his statement sent small thrills rippling across his cold flesh. Somewhere in his head, he liked to mess with the weak minded. Not that the girl could help it. After all, he had been around for quite some time and possessed abilities that went beyond human capability and therefore called for being strong minded. Anyway, his mischievous antics were all in jest, to inject a little fun into his life. He couldn't exactly look to Yazoo for entertainment now could he?

After a few moments of deliberation Anya answered back, "Nah, you couldn't be scary even if you tried."

"Care to, test your theory?" he asked, his pupils flickered with a momentary excitement, like a cat awaiting to strike out on it's prey.

His face leaned in closer to hers, making her feel unnerved. Waving her hands in front of her face she nervously smiled, "No, no, I'd…rather not."

He laughed, turning a few heads from around the crowded room. Taking no heed of them he stood back and placed a black goblet on a small side cabinet. Her eyes did a double take on said goblet.

"_Is…that my goblet?_" she inwardly asked, "_Well, it would explain why it went missing…but how on earth didn't I see or notice him if he really did take it? I haven't drank **that** much._"

"Hey, I wanna show you something. Come with?" Not fully recovered from being baffled by the mysterious vanishing act of the glass, she merely nodded whilst looking into space. She just sat there thinking things over, while Kadaj was still standing in front of her and getting impatient. Snapping his fingers in front of her eyes he said, "Are we going to go, or are you just gonna zone out all night?"

Shaking her head and pinching the bridge of her nose she sighed, "Sorry. I have a lot on my mind."

"I know," before she could ask about what he'd just said he began walking away. Naturally, she began to follow so she wouldn't fall behind or get Kadaj irritated. He seemed like he had a short fuse, one which she didn't dare ignite.

Kadaj led the way while Anya tagged along a small space behind him. He didn't seem to care or notice as he casually meandered along the long hallway. His boots tapped gently against the stone floor to a slow but steady beat. For once he managed to pass by people who were standing about as if he were invisible. She'd never seen anyone not notice him before, but like they say, there's a first for everything.

They passed by the main staircase and went straight through into another hall-like room. The floor consisted of angled squares: large white ones with smaller black ones to space them out. She excused herself after letting out a light sneeze; this part of the house had clearly been neglected and was in dire need of a good dusting. There were two spiral staircases here: one that led to the upper floor and one that led down. The latter was the stairs that they seemed to be taking.

The stone steps jutted in several places, suggesting that they had been used frequently in the past and therefore had worn down over time. Even though she was wearing flat pumps Anya took her time in descending the stairs. The last thing she wanted to do was accidentally trip over and break a leg. Her parents would be less than pleased if she came back home the next day wrapped up in bandages.

Kadaj took the stairs at a swift pace, going down them with his body slightly skewed. It was a rather odd way to tackle a set of stairs, but nonetheless she quite liked the way he did it. In fact, it looked more like he was skipping briskly down step by step. Like the heroes do in the old swashbuckling movies; she couldn't help but find it cute.

By the time she had reached halfway down the stairs, Kadaj had quickly disappeared around the corner. Eventually, she descended to find him lighting an oil lamp. She hadn't seen one in person before and certainly hadn't heard of anyone using them for many years. After all, why use an old fashioned device like that when you have torches - which are far more reliable and easy to use? As she got closer, she examined the lamp further to find it looked more ancient than she'd first thought.

"There's no electricity in this room," the silver haired teen explained as she finally reached him. Sensing that she was about to ask why he added, "We didn't want to risk damaging the contents of the room. You'll understand when you see."

Keeping his eyes on her he fumbled in his trouser pocket for a key to the door. It was as good as forbidden for any strangers to go within the room. However, he felt a certain…need for her to see it. It's not like he'd let her find anything he didn't want her to anyway. Of course he had asked both his brothers for permission, and they gave him the all clear to go ahead and do as he pleased. There was one other person he hadn't conferred with, but _he_ had been resting for quite some time and he didn't want to disturb _his_ slumber. To be honest he didn't want _him_ to find out either. _He_ is an unpredictable creature, and Kadaj didn't want to find out what _he__'d_ do if he saw her…

At last he managed to fish out the key and was forced to break eye contact to unlock the door.

A feeling of uncertainty swept over her; she huddled herself, "Say, you aren't planning on doing anything…nasty to me in there are you?"

Clicking as the lock came undone, Kadaj looked back at her. The light of the flame making him look eerie, an impish grin appeared on his lips, "Not unless you want me to."

Holding back the urge to whack him one over the head, she remained with her arms crossed over her and whined, "Kadaj! You _know _I didn't mean it like that you pervert!"

"Sorry, you're so easy to tease, I can't help it. And anyway, who says I'm being perverted? Maybe it's all in _your_ dirty little mind, hmm?" Even in the dimming light he could see the faint blush upon her cheeks. This making her blush thing was becoming a hobby; he was beginning to think he was a pro at it. Moving on, he began to open the door, "Never mind, let's go inside."

Taking a deep breath, Anya followed him into the darkness of the room. The cold temperature didn't do anything to ease her discomfort. With every step she took she felt more inclined to turn and run: to be anywhere but in this room right at this moment. Fearing of getting lost in the darkness of the room as they went down a few more steps, she latched onto Kadaj's free arm, clutching the smooth fabric of his white shirt. She was grateful for the slow but steady pace that he walked, so that she could keep up with him.

Although she hated to admit it, she had a big fear of the dark. She had no idea when or how this irrational fear started, but had been afraid of the dark for as long as she could remember. It completely ticked her off; made her feel like a scared little kid.

They reached even ground…well, as near to 'even' as it could get, but again time had taken it's toll on the place. The oil lamp let out a surprising amount of light, stretching it's rays to reach even the farthest corners of the room.

Anya gasped in awe as her eyes took in the sight before her, letting go of his shirt. This room was older than she could imagine. Several stone objects, gnarled from being so ancient were placed about the place. From what she could tell, there were carvings on the wall too, but with the faint light and the distance she was, she couldn't make out what they were exactly.

This was no ordinary room, this was a crypt!

"I'm…shocked to say the least." she admitted.

"Not what you were expecting, huh?" Although he already knew that this was probably the last thing she'd think he'd wanted to show her, he asked out of politeness. He couldn't just say I 'know exactly how you're feeling right now', he couldn't let his secret slip. Not that she'd believe him, unless he gave her a demonstration, which she probably wouldn't like since it wouldn't be too pretty.

Running her hands over a stone coffin in particular, she took it all in with wonderment. You couldn't go to your local graveyard to find a sepulchre as glorious and old as this one. It reminded her of the Indian burial grounds, where the people who uplifted their graves would be cursed. Perhaps Kadaj and his family were superstitious?

"This house was already built over this, so out of respect for the dead we have left this area untouched. Isn't it fascinating?"

"Yeah…Do you know how far back these graves date back to?"

Shaking his head, he confessed, "I have no idea. All we know is that this house was originally built at least two hundred years ago. So who knows how long these have been lying here."

Gulping, she withdrew her hand from the stone and enquired, "Eh, is there, um, actual skeletons in there?"

"I'm not sure," he convincingly lied, knowing fine and well what was inside the vaults. To make sure she didn't peek inside, he said, "Care to have a peek?"

"No thanks." She felt nauseous at the thought of dead bodies. Physically quivering, she moved further away from the stony tomb.

Kadaj felt a disturbance in the air: he wasn't sure what it was but the energy felt familiar. It was close…how close he couldn't say for sure. Wanting to warn his brothers to keep an eye out for anything suspicious, he decided he'd be much quicker without Anya tagging along with him. Also, he couldn't tell them in front of her - telepathy wasn't one of his talents. So, he had no other choice, "…Sorry, I just remembered something I need to tell my brothers," at least he wasn't entirely lying, "If you wait here a couple of minutes, I shouldn't take too long."

"Can't I come with you?" She really didn't want to be left alone down here. She felt unsafe as it is.

"I'll be much faster without you," Once again, much praise for not lying, just withholding some information, "I still wanna show you stuff, so it's better if you wait here." Placing the lamp on one of the graves, he felt another jolt of energy run through him. Whatever or whoever it was, was powerful…

"But won't you find it hard to get back up there without a light?" she asked in hopes of going with him.

Already walking into the darkness, he paused to smile back at her, "Don't have to worry about that. I have _very_ good eyesight."

And with that he went and left, barely making a sound as he sped up the stairs to find his brothers.

More than unhappy with being left in the dark crypt, she stood nearer the only source of light. The silence made her feel nervous. It was unbearable. All she wanted to do was go back upstairs to see everyone else. Now that she was alone she felt even more afraid. Not only of the darkness that would swallow her whole if it weren't for the oil lamp, but something else, something…lingering…

Out of the corner of her eye as she looked for any sort of distraction she spotted a slab on the farthest away wall which looked to have been made not all that long ago. Plucking up courage - mainly because she was still slightly tipsy and her curiosity always got the better of her - she went over to it. Kneeling in front of it, she followed the letters carved into the stone with her fingers, "'J-E-N-O-V-A, beloved mother of four whose mimetic legacy will remain immortal through the blood of her sons'…" she whispered to herself, intrigued by the intricate detail in the script of the text.

"Yes, she lives on through us, for what more can a son do than keep the memory of his mother alive?"

Landing roughly on her behind she squealed at the new voice which echoed through the room as she did a one-eighty and lost her balance. It was deep and smooth with an almost soft undertone which sounded too good to be true. A tall silhouette appeared at the side of the room, standing just out of light's reach.

Utterly terrified, she didn't dare to move from her spot against J-E-N-O-V-A's gravestone imbedded in the wall. The voice sounded too mature to be one of the students at the party, which left her wondering who the hell this stranger was.

There was a low chuckle which sent goosebumps up her bare arms. Sounding a mixture of mocking and comforting, the man said, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Managing to shakily get up onto her feet whilst leaning against the wall she fibbed, "I'm not frightened."

Remaining in the darkness - just to keep up the tension that radiated off her - he easily picked up a conversation she'd had with one of the others, deciding to play a little mind game, "Perhaps you should be…"

Her heart beat extra hard in her chest as he uttered the same words that Kadaj had spoke not half an hour ago. It had to be a coincidence, but it was freaky all the same. A glint of coolest jade eyes sent shivers down her spine. Being in a creepy crypt with a creepy guy was not what she wanted to be doing now. She should have insisted on going with Kadaj; either that or just ran earlier like she'd wanted to.

The shadowed man began pacing excruciatingly slow around the perimeter on purpose. This purpose being that he wanted her to feel like a sheep being circled by a ravenous wolf; prey for the predator that had been denied such young, fresh flesh for too long. His mother used to say that she'd picked him for being such a sadist. Up to this day he'd never let her down.

"So why are you down here?" Anya asked, her boldness surprising even herself. She could tell that this man, whoever he was, was trying to use scare tactics on her. Naturally, she didn't want him to win and so acted as calm and relaxed as possible.

"I should be the one asking that question, but since you asked so nicely…" This girl didn't seem as intimidated as before, so he decided it was time to take things up a notch, "…You woke me."

The mysterious man finally revealed himself by stepping into some light. He was the most breath taking person she had seen in her life. Those bright green eyes that were inhumanly beautiful; exceptionally tall with a muscular yet slim build; long legs clad in tight leather and knee high boots held up with silver buckled straps; a matching leather trench coat that reached his calves midway, open at the front to show off a chiselled stomach and chest; firm jaw line which added a sense of supremacy; sharp and defined facial features that would look severe on any other man; and an unearthly curtain of moonlight hair that no man should be able to carry off. Dare she say that he was…perfect?

His smirk alerted her that she was ogling, and that she should say something instead of acting like an idiot, "I woke you? Were you sleeping in here or something?"

A sonorous laugh left his cruelly curved lips, "As much as I relish the darkness I don't think I would like to sleep down here. I rather rest in my own bed."

"You live here?"

"Haven't my brother's mentioned me?" she shook her head, golden ringlets bopping adorably against her cheeks, "Oh well, I shall have to have a word with them later." Walking towards the curvaceous girl, he took note of the deep turquoise dress she wore. He recognised it as one of the dresses he had received from one of his many brief encounters long ago. It suited her, more so than the woman who first owned it, "Who gave you that dress?"

Looking down at the dress, her hands ran over the netted skirts, "Oh, Kadaj gave it to me."

As much as she wanted to move away from the gradually advancing man, she couldn't move a muscle. A part of her wanted him to reach her, perhaps make contact with her. There was nothing that could tear her gaze away from those intense eyes of his.

"Ah, Kadaj," he mused, as he remembered sensing his energy around this part of the mansion not long ago, "I should have known. He made a perfect choice; you look absolutely charming."

Anya could feel her face going hot as the tall male reached her position. His heady scent was rich, spicy and downright masculine. It was making her want to lean in and breathe him in. The smell of leather didn't help matters either, as he bent his head down terribly close to hers.

"May I ask to what occasion you are wearing this?"

Even though he looked in his early to mid twenties, he spoke with a maturity that she hadn't even witnessed in most older adults. Speech so refined and sophisticated, she'd even go as far as to say aristocratic. Peculiar as it was, she enjoyed the way he spoke. It was like Kadaj and the little things that he did which weren't normal for a boy his age.

"The dance was tonight - we're just having an after party right now." she suddenly found a part of the floor interesting as she tried ignoring how close he was.

"'We'?" his eyes swept to the ceiling, "So that's what all the commotion is. If only one of my brother's had alerted me about this evening. I feel sad that I missed out on such an event."

"If it makes you feel any better, it was a school prom, so I don't think you could've gotten in." she said, and soon regretted it as she felt those burning eyes return to her.

"I'm sure that I would have found a way. In any case, it's over so I've missed it…" Raking his eyes up and down her he stopped back up at her turned away face, "…However, if it's not too late to ask, may I have a dance? I would be…much obliged."

In her small state of genuine surprise she stuttered, "Eh, yeah s-sure. If you, uh, like."

She caught her breath as she was pulled securely against the man's chest. Her cheek was made to rest against the cool skin and leather as she was held firmly in place by a hand wrapped around her waist and her right hand was grasped so that they stood in a dancing stance. Steadily he rocked them gently side to side, swaying to a set rhythm in his mind. So, excellence in dancing _did_ run in the family. She wondered who taught them all to dance so elegantly.

Bending down to whisper seductively in the girl's ear, he made sure that his lips brushed against the top of her ear, "So…does this beauty have a name?" His sensual voice thrummed deep within her chest, leaving a tingling sensation rattling through her ribcage.

"Anya," she blurted out nearly too fast. In a more composed tone she tried again, "My name is Anya. Do I get to know yours?"

"Sephiroth Eíen at your service." he smirked into her hair as he took in a breath of a delicious coconut scent. He'd been asleep for quite some time, thus unaware of the most recent upgrades over the past fifty years, one being scented shampoo. It was nice to wake up to something new after the same old things for years on end - especially to such a pleasant smell.

Out of the blue came a tingle of energy: somewhere between anxious and furious. It was drawing close at quite a fast rate. With his highly sensitive sixth sense he picked up on precisely who it was. With a smirk, he continued holding the fascinating girl in his arms, slowly dancing while she leaned into him. Always one to stir things up a little, he decided for the incoming person to find him. Yes, he was drawing ever so closer now…

In a loud yet soft tone Sephiroth spoke to Anya, but his eyes remained fixed on the stairwell where _he_ would come running in a few short moments, "Sorry, but we are about to be interrupted."

Looking up at the tall man she breathed, "Huh?" She then followed his line of sight and caught another silver haired man just arriving.

Just as he wanted, the young one looked shocked - the exact look he was hoping for as their equally intense eyes locked onto one another. Patting the girl's lower back he released her from his 'innocent' embrace. That got the newcomer looking livid: so easily provoked.

"Sephiroth?" the questioning tone went missed by the girl's ears.

"Kadaj, so nice to see you." he said in a sickly smooth voice, but once again Anya didn't notice.

One thing that was acknowledged was the obvious tension between the two. This led her to believe that maybe they had some sort of brotherly rivalry going on. It didn't phase her much though, being common for siblings to dislike each other. Maybe she was picking up the wrong vibes?

"This young lady has informed me of a dance you've attended this evening. You really should let me know about these events. You know how much I enjoy them." he secretly relished in Kadaj's flaring energy. Obviously he liked the blonde quite a lot; more reason to wind him up a little further.

"Well I'm sorry brother, but it was for students only. Also, me and our brothers didn't want to _disturb_ you." he retorted, staying at his place at the bottom of the stairs.

"Nonsense, I like being in the know about the goings on in my home, so I would not have minded in the least." Once again stepping up to the girl, he brushed a hand on her shoulder, sending a wave of goosebumps down her arm. Watching Kadaj clench his hands as it happened, he smiled, "Never mind, I still managed to get the last dance, and what a dance it was." Blue oceans swept up to him, unknowingly providing him with a bounty of hidden knowledge. It's true when people say 'the eyes are the gateway to a persons soul'. If Kadaj hadn't been there he would have taken her there and then. So much emotion swimming within the depths of her eyes, just begging to be put into turmoil; or perhaps that was just his sadistic side talking.

As if sensing the more sinister thoughts rushing around his head Kadaj said, "Come on Anya. We should go back upstairs now."

Ripping her gaze from the tall man at her side, she looked toward Kadaj who had his hand extended toward her. She had no idea how long they had been down here, so perhaps it was best she go back now. People might start to worry…that was if anyone ever noticed her at all.

Nodding, she made her way to Kadaj and accepted his offered hand. He looked rather relieved that she had came to him. Turning back to the elder brother, she said, "It was nice meeting you Sephiroth."

"A pleasure to say the least," He wasn't kidding either. This one would keep him up all night, plaguing his mind till dawn and beyond; not that he needed anymore sleep than he'd already had. "We'll see each other soon I'm sure. I would like to become more acquainted with you."

Thanking god for the darkness that hid her flushing face, she waved as she was suddenly half dragged up the stairs. A part of her was glad to be going back up into some more open space; but a part of her longed to go back to the mysterious man.

Picking up the oil lamp from one of the tombs he examined the dancing flame with glee. Not that the actual flame was particularly exciting, but the thoughts that sprung to mind as he watched it flicker back and forth. The heat of her cheeks against his cool chest; an image of her seductively dancing, hips rocking in an identical manner to the flame; how hot those small lips would feel crushed against his; the fire that would ragingly flow though his veins as he took her.

He had been asleep for too long it seemed. Though perhaps it was a good thing that he had been away from the outside world for so long. It had built up a thirst for blood and physicality that he hadn't experienced for centuries. It made this game of cat and mouse ever more thrilling. In the end, it would be more satisfying for him than it would be if he had only been gone for a decade or so.

"Interesting…" he cocked his head as he lost himself further in the flame, jade eyes wide with anticipation.

**ffffff**

_AN: So Sephiroth is a creepy son of a gun in this fic, this is only the tip of the iceberg. This is where the dream ended and where the true story begins. No more cotton candy, light hearted stuff. If this story was Britney Spears, this is the point she starts shaving her head. Yep, things are gonna get messy! I hope you all enjoy it though haha!_


	8. Chapter 8

The Crypt

by CuteChibiChocoCloud

Disclaimer: I own Sephiroth, Cloud and a Cloud Clone: in the form of action figures. The _real _Sephiroth and co. are being held hostage in the evil claws of Square-Enix. Let us band together and save them!…but I get first dibs on Seph, then we'll figure out a rota for taking turns. (_Who can honestly look at this and think I own FF? __– thought not_)

/…_speech…_/ - this is mind link by the way.

Chapter 8

This whole evening had to be a dream: an exceedingly good dream. She had danced with the two most delectable men she'd ever seen and found a crypt in the basement of their house…well, maybe that last bit wasn't all that nice, but it was still dream material.

Once Kadaj had taken her back up the stairs, he had asked if she was alright. To this she thought 'who wouldn't be after meeting that mysterious, gorgeous brother of yours', but replied with a simple 'I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?'. He frowned slightly and ignored her question, starting back to the busy part of the mansion. She followed, wondering why he was so upset about her meeting his brother.

Clearly he hadn't wanted her - or anyone else for that matter - to find out about Sephiroth. But 'why' was the big question on her mind. Kadaj seemed to have weird habitual mood swings, so maybe he had just slid into a bad one after he'd seen his brothers while she was left alone. Whatever it was, Anya wanted to dig him out of the dismal ditch he had plonked himself into, which did not suit him at all. Before this night was through, she'd make that emo-esque boy smile at least once.

The sudden upheaval of cataclysmic sound of loud chatter hit them like a ton of bricks. Tons of teens were spilt into multiple groups, their talking meshing into one messy noise. Anya could only pick up on random snippets of conversation as she and Kadaj passed through them with relative ease.

They were now back in the living room where a small cluster of students sat in a circle around an brown object that spiralled in a light blur. Loz and Yazoo were also amongst them, the former yelling over at his brother from where he sat, waving over everyone's heads.

"Yo brother, come join us!" Loz bellowed as if his brother was on the other side of the world making the middle brother -who so happened to be sat right beside him - wince.

Like the snap of a finger a smile spread across the youngest sibling's face. This would have made Anya feel better if it hadn't looked so strained.

"So, whatcha doing?" the silver haired boy asked, his shoulder length hair bopped as he settled down opposite his two brothers, where some people had budged up a bit to give him space. They weren't so lenient to the blonde however; she having to squeeze in between a couple of people using some force.

"Spin the bottle!" a random girl squealed happily, probably pleased that hot brother #3 had appeared, giving her a better chance to smooch at least one of them.

"Play with us!" yet another girl said in a high pitched voice that had potential to break glass windows. Thankfully, the mansion windows were double glazed.

"Yeah, of course." Kadaj said less enthusiastically than per usual, but convincing enough for most of the group.

**ffffff**

The game was now in full swing, everyone cheering and hooting whenever a couple kissed. There was one particular incident when a brunet called Squall had to kiss another guy, who he just so happened to hate, called Seifer. It had taken a while for them both to do it but after Seifer had taunted his arch nemesis with 'you just don't have the balls to do it', Squall replied with a 'whatever' and went through with it. Big shocker for everyone, and highly entertaining.

However there were two people in the group who weren't taking much notice of what was going on. They were too busy concentrating on each other.

/_Did you find what you had sensed earlier?_/

/_Yeah, it was Sephiroth._/

/_I thought he was-_/

/_Asleep? Well, he__'s not anymore that's for sure._/

/_Hmm__…I sense something's troubling you. Care to share your thoughts?_/

/_When I found him he was with Anya in the crypt, dancing with her_./

/_And?_/

/_You know what he__'s like with women, and he has been asleep for a few decades…_/

/_So what you__'re saying is that you think he's going to pursue her?_/

/_You should have seen the way he looked at her, and made all these little touches. It doesn't help that I could feel how attracted she was to him. He would have felt it too for definite._/

/_Could you just be getting jealous?_/

/_No, it__'s not like that…we've both seen what he does to weak minded girls, making them break for his sick pleasure…I don't want that to happen to her._/

/_Then don__'t let it happen, simple as that. Perhaps distancing yourself from her-_/

/_No, if he really wants her, he__'ll track her down easily no matter what. And she's growing on me, I don't want to lose her just yet…_/

/_Wow, a sentimental Kadaj, didn't think you had a caring bone in your body._/

/_Oh shut up!__…Hey Yazoo, reckon you could do me a favour?_/

/_sigh What is it brother?_/

/_Just use that new trick you learned to turn this game to my advantage, just once._/

/_You__'re that desperate?_/

/_I am not desperate! Will you do it or not?_/

/_I__'ll do my best. You know I've just started getting the knack of it, and I've already spent energy with this link…_/

**ffffff**

Anya's laugh died down a little as she removed her attention from two of the girls kissing to Yazoo, who suddenly had a look of deep concentration on his face. His eyes flickered up to her, making her feel embarrassed for being caught looking at him, and refocused on the game.

A familiar ghostly hand reached out and pinched the tip of the beer bottle. Kadaj smiled at her as he sent it spinning: a mischievous smile, which suggested he was up to no good. At least it was a real smile. Any more forced ones and she might have whacked him on the head.

Her heart raced as it gradually began to slow down. Although there were plenty others sitting in the circle, there was still a chance that it might stop on her. She might get to kiss him. Feeling a bit like a little girl with a foolish crush, her mind called out to the bottle, pleading with it to stop in front of her. After all, this might be her only chance to lock lips with the green eyed wonder.

Now the glass bottle sluggishly turned, on it's last legs. It looked like it might stop at her! Well, she'd find out in a few seconds.

**ffffff**

"_That's it Yazoo!_" Kadaj shouted inwardly - whether his brother could hear him or not. It looked like his brother was going to do it as the bottle swept slower around the floor.

Like that, it came to a halt. Following the line where the bottle was pointing, the smirk he had on his face suddenly slid off into a look of disbelief.

The blonde threw his arms up in the air, nearly hitting the two people sitting at his sides, "Not again! This has to be rigged!"

Everyone burst into laughter, so hard they were nearly crying. Once again, Seifer Almasy had gotten stuck with a guy. At least it wasn't Squall this time…

Growling quietly, Kadaj sent death glares to his older brother, who had a smirk playing off the corner of his mouth.

/_What can I say, can__'t be perfect all the time._/

/_That__'s all you have to say? I bet you did that on purpose!_/

/_Sadly I can__'t say I did. It was just a minor miscalculation on my part. Object manipulation isn't a walk in the park you know._/

/_Whatever__…aren't you at least going to say sorry?_/

/_…No, I don't think I will. chuckle_/

/_I will seriously hurt you later brother._/

/_I__'m sure you will. But for now, I'll just sit back and laugh at your expense._/

"Earth to Kadaj!" Tifa snapped her fingers in front of him, as she too had been taking part in the game, "I know that Seifer isn't the best looking guy, but if Squall can do it, you can."

"Hey, I resent that!" Seifer yelled, slamming one fist to the floor while the other one pointed accusingly at the busty brunette.

Soon everyone was chanting 'kiss' at the top of their lungs, excluding Yazoo who just didn't do chanting: ever. Kadaj set his furious gaze to the male blonde, making the guy jump back a little.

Leaning up on his knees the silver haired spitfire hissed, "Let's just get this over with."

Gulping, the usually confident blonde shuffled toward Kadaj, just in reaching distance for a kiss. It was far from spectacular: a brief brush of lips then a hasty retreat. The group groaned; some even booed at the performance.

"You call that a kiss?" Loz roared, slapping his thigh heartily, "That was just pitiful. You're gonna have to do it again, but this time do it properly."

"We want tongues!" a few rabid girls screeched.

"You have got to be joking!" Kadaj protested.

He was obviously not going to get any help from his brothers, since Yazoo merely remained silent and Loz piped up, "You heard 'em. Everyone else has, so it's only fair."

"You want tongues huh?" Seifer yanked the smaller boy toward him, and roughly shoved his tongue into the other's mouth. Even though he'd felt the flair of energy, Kadaj had _not_ expected that. He was grossed out to say the least, but the crowd was going wild with excitement. Abruptly ending the not so pleasant encounter Kadaj shoved the blonde back and wiped his mouth as if he'd drank poison, "Yeah! I'm man enough to be comfortable with my sexuality, that was nothing!"

"Care to do it again?" Anya chirped, slapping the other blonde playfully, whom she was sitting right next to.

"No way!…But I'm not afraid to do it!" he punched his fist up into the air triumphantly.

She felt somewhat disappointed for herself, but then seeing the look of pure disgust on Kadaj's usually collected features made up for it. Also, she had no idea when she'd started to actually _like_ him, but she did. It could have been when he had talked to her one-on-one for the first time: when he had driven her up to the manor, just the two of them with the wind breezing across them as they enjoyed the company of one another; or perhaps it was tonight, turning it into something that would have been dismal into possibly the best night of her life. No one else could have pulled it off, that's for sure.

Yeah, Sephiroth had made her feel desirable - just a vibe she'd picked up - but he was as good as a stranger on the street: she merely knew his name and he hadn't spent most of the evening with her…that and a guy like that couldn't possibly find someone like her attractive. 1:100 chance.

The girl beside Kadaj took the bottle and spun, continuing the game that was ever so popular at teen gatherings.

**ffffff**

/_Oh brother?_/

/_What are you up to Yazoo? I hate it when you speak like that._/

/_Like what?_/

/_You talk in that sing-song voice, which you only do when you__'re up to something._/

/_I__'m not up to anything, thank you very much…but I do know something that you don't._/

/_Are you going to tell me, and what__'s the catch?_/

/_Always thinking lowly of me Kadaj? Why have a catch, when I can watch you squirm with curiosity?_/

/_I do not __'squirm with curiosity'!…But since you brought it up, what do you know?_/

/_The thoughts that just ran through her head just this minute. Very interesting stuff._/

/_Spit it out then!_/

/_Oh, but these are a person__'s personal thoughts we're talking about. Can't just breach her privacy now can we?_/

/_If there weren't over fifty other people in this house right now, I__'d beat you into dust!_/

/_Feisty__…well, I guess that it wouldn't hurt to tell you._/

/_Yes?_/

/_Anya__…wants Sephiroth to make love to her and have his children._/

/_I am going to murder that bastard when I see him again! How dare he put those thought into her head! She__'s mine dammit!_/

/_chuckles I was only kidding. What was really running through that pretty little head of hers, was how much she likes you._/

/_Don__'t ever wind me up like that again, or I won't be responsible for my actions!_/

/_She__'s 'yours', eh?_/

/_…Did I tell you that I'm going to send you to a world of pain?_/

/_Yes, at least three times tonight._/

**ffffff**

It was now past two o'clock in the morning; she was exhausted. She'd been quite active for the past few hours and it was taking it's toll on her. All she wanted to do now was curl up somewhere and fall asleep. Nobody else seemed affected, still bright and bubbly as more liquor flowed around the room. Typical teen party. Sadly, she wasn't your typical teen.

Something shook her out of her dazed state, eyes half shut with fatigue. Groaning she tilted her head sideways, gazing wearily at a pale, rounded face.

"Tired?" he spoke softly, lulling her ever closer to sleep as they sat on the floor, long fingers ran over her scalp gently.

"Mhmm.." she murmured, her head falling onto his shoulder, too tired to care.

Kadaj chuckled softly, continuing to stroke her head like you would pet, "Care to go to bed?" Anya replied as she had before with a little murmur and this time nuzzled into the crook of his neck. An arm found it's way across his waist. Taking a deep breath to keep himself in control he said, "Come on, I'll take you to your room."

"Mmm'kay." she smiled even as he pulled himself up from the floor, away from her. He seemingly effortlessly hauled her from the floor - she not really making much of an effort to help.

"Are you going to pull your own weight, or am I going to be forced to carry you? You know how much attention that would draw."

As soon as that was said, Anya was suddenly a lot more awake than she had been. Her and attention did not mix. That and she did not want Kadaj to haul her heavy ass up the stairs: no matter how tired she was. She stood away from him, making sure she was steadied enough to walk in a vaguely straight line. With the amount of people still up and atom, she'd need to weave through them anyway. No perfect straight lines necessary.

"Sorry." she apologised, looking up at him through a veil of golden curls.

"Nothing to be sorry about, I know you're tired. Let's just get you upstairs and into bed, yeah?" he smiled, offering an arm to her. She shook her head in a no gesture, and so he began leading the way to the main hall.

Instead of going into the second hallway they headed up the grand wooden staircase. Once they ascended a couple of flights they went along a long hallway, several doors on either side. The one they stopped at was near the middle. It was made with ornate patterns spiralling along it, painted with black to make it more gothic. She ran her fingers along the hollows as they passed into the room. It too was dark and extravagant. The cabinet wood was all a deep brown; the bed sheets black that reflected midnight blue in the moon light, streaming through from balcony windows.

Kadaj pulled back the sheets, then moved aside to let her sit down. She did so with no hesitance, nearly forgetting about her shoes which needed removing first.

Kneeling at her feet, he offered, "Here, allow me…"

Taking two strands of black ribbon he pulled them away from each other, loosening it from around her calf. Slowly, he unwound it from her leg, sliding his hands along her ankle as he pulled the flat shoe off. She allowed herself to shiver as he turned slightly to place the shoe neatly aside. His eyes swept up to hers as he returned to do the same with her opposite shoe. Feeling gauche under his gaze she had to turn away as he began undoing her second shoe. Once again, those cool hands ran along her ankle before he pulled it off. As soon as he was done she hastily swung her legs up onto the bed and under the covers, pulling it over her chest.

Sitting with his legs dangling off the side, he leaned over her legs to prop himself up, "Had fun tonight?"

Nodding, she began to feel the sleepiness sink in as she snuggled deeper into the blanket, closing her eyes. All coherent thoughts were slowly slipping away - the warmth wrapping itself around her like a comfort bubble.

"I'm glad. Come down whenever you're ready tomorrow, I'll take you home when you're ready." Tentatively he pulled some hair from her closed lids, leaned forward and whispered, "Goodnight Anya."

"Night, Kadaj…"

Putting his lips against her smooth forehead, he breathed in her scent before retreating. A demure smell with a hint of coconut: refreshing.

Lifting himself from the bed and squarely on his feet he walked back towards the door. Before he left, he looked back over to the girl lying in midnight silk. She looked ethereal in the pale light; a serene expression on her face; lips curved into a faint smile. Knowing that he could spend the rest of eternity watching her like that, he turned on his heel, soundlessly shutting the door behind him.

**ffffff**

As silent as a nimble ninja he swept down onto the stone slabs. Raising his hands, the glass doors opened at his beckoning. The energy sent a light gust of wind through the room, not enough to disturb the sleeping figure though. Smirking, he elegantly sauntered inside with utter confidence in his stride. Pausing at the end of the bed, he admired the fair face that glowed opposite him. Continuing his amble, he easily lifted a leg over her, so there was a leg on each side but so that he didn't touch. The bed didn't even shift under his weight.

Lifting a bare hand to her cheek he rubbed it gently with his thumb, "Hmm, he really thinks he can deny me of you? Fool, after all these years he still knows nothing…" She let out a sigh, and leaned into the hand that cupped her cheek.

He smiles, white teeth gleaming sinisterly, "I sired him, he should hand me his head on a platter if I so desired…" The girl now twisted her head away, a slight frown playing on her face, "Hush child, you'll be alright. I won't let Kadaj have you, you'll belong to me eventually, one way or another…" She whimpers, as if in a terrible nightmare, "Yes, I'm going to have fun with you."

Taking her chin and making it face him head on he ran his other hand up and down her throat, "So fragile, so innocent. The best toys to play with are the ones that break easily." She whispers something in a panicked voice that he still manages to pick up. His sonorous chuckle reverberates around the room, shoulders shaking with silent laughter, "Oh but dear, if you keep begging like that I might not be able to restrain myself. I love the ones that beg."

She moans, arching up to him and beginning to writhe under the sheets, "Please, no…"

Shuddering, he glared lazily down at the girl, who now had a light dusting of sweat on her face, "You do terrible things to me. Now I have to leave to tend to a problem that's 'arisen'." Tucking a finger under her chin he lifted it up and leaned in for a kiss. It wasn't his style to give a chaste kiss but - even with his immense powers - if he tried to force his tongue in she would undoubtedly awake. Pulling back, he licked her lips just so that he'd have a taste to fantasize about while sorting out pre-mentioned 'problem' back in his room, "Hmm, pleasant dreams…"

In the blink of an eye he was gone, not bothering to close the doors behind him. Some mind boggling never did any harm; not to him anyway.

**ffffff**

_AN: Special appearance from FF8's Squall and Seifer, for a little laugh at our expense. Creepy Sephiroth, man I am through and through a Sephiroth fan, but he's such an ass in this story. Britney Spears is now completely bald and bashing cars with umbrellas (read last chapters AN), which is your warning that from here on out are adult themes and scenes which may be upsetting/disturbing for some readers. Basically things are going to dark places, if you're comfortable with this please read on!_


	9. Chapter 9

The Crypt

by CuteChibiChocoCloud

Disclaimer: I own Sephiroth, Cloud and a Cloud Clone: in the form of action figures. The _real _Sephiroth and co. are being held hostage in the evil claws of Square-Enix. Let us band together and save them!…but I get first dibs on Seph, then we'll figure out a rota for taking turns. (_Who can honestly look at this and think I own FF? __– thought not_)

/…_speech…_/ - this is mind link by the way.

**Chapter 9**

The summer was showing promise, as it was once again a glorious, sunny day. It had been two weeks since the dance and since she'd graduated from school. She hadn't heard anything from Kadaj since. For some reason, it bothered her slightly. Everything seemed a bit duller without him around. Not that she'd spent enough time with him to make him a big part of her life - no. However after those couple of days with him he had managed to become important without doing too much.

That wasn't the only thing on her mind that Wednesday afternoon. The dreams – no - nightmares she'd had during her stay at the Eíen residence that fortnight ago. The images she had seen; the events she had witnessed; too horrible to go into to detail. Not once in her life had she had such terrible nightmares: so vivid too. It had frightened her; truly made her fear for her own life.

To get her mind off of such things she had taken it upon herself to tidy her bedroom. Dust particles were visibly floating in the light that streamed through her open window. She hummed along to the upbeat track that boomed out of her speakers as she sat cross-legged, skimming through her scattered belongings, spread like the sea over the floor. Scrunching up a piece of useless paper into a ball like shape, she turned the upper half of her body and threw it toward the bin. It bounced off the edge and landed back on the floor, surrounded by her previous failed attempts that hadn't quite made it. Her aim wasn't perfect - so what?

Cursing, she turned back to the mess on the floor and picked up a random magazine. Sifting through the tattered pages a page in particular caught her eye. It was a quiz: one of the silly ones you find in your run of the mill teen magazine. Of course, it was about boys. It was a specific test to figure out what your 'type' is. Although she felt kind of silly, she went ahead and gave it a bash.

In the end she ended up with type number three: Dark and mysterious.

"Oh, that's a shock." she said sarcastically, reading over the description of her 'perfect guy'.

'_Your man leaves everyone around him bedazzled by his good looks and quiet demeanor. He can be secretive - but that's what you love about him. He's most likely to show his affections through romantic gifts such as a red rose or a box of chocolates….'_

"What a pile of crap." she grumbled, chucking the magazine in a pile that was to be thrown out. The idiotic quiz had annoyed her. Why? She couldn't say. Maybe it was because it should have been a description of Kadaj. Although his brother Sephiroth fitted the bill better.

A different song was playing on her CD player now. It was one of her favourite songs, 'No One's There' by Korn. However as the song progressed, her skin began to crawl. The lyrics for some reason bothered her. So dark, she felt like her soul was being threatened by invisible shadows. Almost in a panicked manner she scoured the floor for the remote. Relieved it didn't take her too long to find it and skip the track.

The next song was also heavy metal but didn't creep her out as much as the other one. Once again though she found the lyrics got to her. Unlike the Korn tune, it didn't freak her out. In fact, it was something completely different. It made her feel - embarrassing enough - a somewhat dark desire. Like a taboo that shouldn't be breached, the words ran over her skin like melted chocolate. One name came to mind as the song continued, as if it was him singing to her.

Shaking her head, she grabbed the remote once more but switched her music system off this time. She shouldn't be thinking about him like that, not when she liked his brother. Nope, it just wouldn't do.

"Anya." There was a knock on her door, opening to reveal her mother. "There's someone on the phone for you."

Her mother walked toward her, holding out the phone toward her. Struggling she barely managed to not fall over as she reached across the mass pile of rubbish to take the phone. With a thank you, she received a smile as her mother left the room to give her privacy. Sitting back down from her knelt position, she almost forgot that she had a caller waiting on the other line. When she'd eventually remembered she hastily slapped the phone to her ear.

"Uh, hello, Anya speaking." she spoke, sounding rather abashed even to her ears.

"Finally! I was wondering whether to give up on waiting or not." it was a man's voice - clearly meaning to sound mocking.

"Oh shush!" she pouted even though the person calling couldn't see it, making her pout null and void. "What do you want Kadaj?"

He chuckled, "Is it so terrible that I called? I could always just-"

"No! Don't go!" she once again found herself utterly embarrassed, trying to sound calmer when she continued, "I mean, it's not terrible. Sorry if I sounded…antisocial."

"No problem." she could have sworn that she could hear the smile in his voice, "Well, since you asked though, I was wondering if you'd like to come to my place for dinner in a couple of days? My _brothers_-" the way he'd said brothers was rather harsh, "-would like to get to know you better."

She wondered why he had sounded angry on mentioning his brothers. Especially since they seemed inseparable at times. Well, all of them except of course…ah, the fourth brother. Perhaps that was why. Had something been said after she'd gone home that day?

"Oh, I think that should be alright. As far as I know, I'm free all week." In fact she knew for definite that she had nothing better to do; No need to let him know that.

"Great." Kadaj's voice went a bit lower then, making the hairs on her arms raise like he had just hummed along her skin.

"You'll need to pick me up though. I don't know how to drive." She felt like an idiot saying that, knowing that most other people her age had learnt already.

"Of course, no problem." he sounded humoured; a laugh stuck at the back of his throat. Great, he wanted to laugh at her - just fantastic! She considered then writing a book called '101 Ways to Make an Absolute Tit of Yourself:money back guarantee'.

"In two days then?" she began to round up the conversation.

"What? Don't I get to ask you how you've been?" he sounded offended - in a false way of course.

"No." she said curtly. Seriously, she wasn't in the right state of mind to carry on a conversation without making more of a fool of herself. "You can ask me in two days. See you then Kadaj."

"Goodbye then. Can't wait to see you again."

Anya was almost positive that she had turned a nice beet red as she hung up the phone, placing it on the ground. She looked down at it, as if she was asking the phone if she had heard correctly. She had been missed? Yes?

Shaking herself out of her reverie she resumed her cleaning up. The random magazine cuttings and clutter did little to clear her mind, being utterly preoccupied by a certain silver haired teen and an impending dinner.

**ffffff**

Thankfully her father hadn't seen her off at the door like at the night of the dance. Herself and Kadaj left the house without any hassle. With a pleasant journey now behind them, they both sat at the dinner table with the rest of the Eíen family.

Wringing her hands nervously on the end of her purple v-neck top, she coyly peered around the oblong table at the three men seated around it. Being alone with them all now - including Sephiroth - made her feel like she didn't belong in their company. There was something…wrong about it. Maybe it was because she was the only girl in the group, but there was a sense of unease deep in her gut.

A veil of sheen silver following him like a cape, Sephiroth entered the dining room with a large pan. The contents of the container smelt utterly delicious, making her stomach threaten to gurgle loudly. Fingers peeking out of long black frilled sleeves stretched out toward her. He flashed a brilliant but unsettling smile her way as he took the china bowl from in front of her. Her eyes followed his movements religiously, as he lifted the lid off the container, placing it aside before ladling out some soup. He paused as he returned the now filled bowl on her placemat, unabashedly staring at her. Feeling embarrassed under his scrutiny, she tore away from his eyes and hid behind the half veil of hair - which was in it's naturally straight state.

After a not so subtle clearing of Kadaj's throat, the elder went back to serving soup to his brothers and of course one for himself. The silence was overpowering as Sephiroth at last sat down with the rest of them. The four siblings lifted their spoons and began eating. Anya soon followed suit, slowly beginning to eat along with them.

The soup was a basic vegetable one: the various vegetables sliced into fine shavings. As simple as it was, it was absolutely wonderful; a hint of chilli tickling the tip of the tongue like mini fireworks.

A voice low and smooth asked, "Is it to your tastes?"

With the spoon held in mid air, she looked up at Sephiroth who was looking at her expectantly, "It's delicious, thank you."

Lips quirking at the corners, he returned to his bowl of soup, obviously pleased with her answer. The sound of cutlery hitting off the crockery echoed imposingly in the silent air. It made her feel even more awkward, feeling as if she had to remain as quiet as possible.

"So, how have you been since I last saw you. You looked pretty shaken when I took you home." Kadaj's jade eyes glistened in the light: as if stars were twinkling within them.

"I've been okay," she began, "I've not been up to anything interesting in the past couple of weeks. You?"

Stirring the soup absentmindedly with the spoon he replied, "I'm the same. I've just been thinking about something."

"Yeah, seriously. All he's been doing is moping around the house since summer started!" Loz grinned, happily slurping away at his food.

"Sometimes I wonder what he's thinking about," Sephiroth started, sounding almost sarcastic, "but he won't open his thoughts to me."

Kadaj sent a warning glare toward his brother. He had to be careful with his words around her. It was as if he was daring to let her find out what they were.

"Everyone has the right to have secrets." the sound of Yazoo's voice was nice, having not heard it since she'd seen him last. He was particularly quiet and withdrawn this evening. "It's Kadaj's choice whether he wants to talk or not." He seemed to aim that remark more at Sephiroth, his eyes lazily gazing at the eldest.

More silence ensued, but didn't last long as Anya decided to fill it, "Any plans for the summer? Like a holiday?"

"No, not yet. We haven't really talked about it." Kadaj answered, "I personally don't li-" He was interrupted mid-sentence by a colossal noise of breaking glass. Anya screamed as she threw her hands over her head, but it was drowned out by the crashing glass. Sharp shards grazed her arms like a thousand stingy nettles being whipped along her flesh.

When the downpour of glass came to an end, Anya peered behind her to find an eerie mist rising from the floor. The mysterious fog was stretching out through the air, contaminating the oxygen with something that made her throat close up. Holding a hand to her mouth, she began coughing, trying to find some breathable air in the confines of her hand. Eyes began to water as if she'd been cutting up onions, stinging painfully with every blink.

A phantom voice echoed faintly in her ears, "Help her!" The smog had now fully enveloped her in it's ghostly fingers, clawing at her throat with murderous intent. Was this it? Was she really going to…die?

Falling from her seat onto the floor she felt her limbs become useless and numb. A wave of lethargy hit her like a bag of stones. She desperately wanted to cry out for _him_, but the smothering gas left no room in her throat for even a whisper. Everything had happened so fast. Why had this happened? How? Questions that she'd never know as she lay there helplessly: gradually suffocating.

Two hands hauled her effortlessly from the ground, lifting her over a shoulder. Though she herself didn't notice, too close to unconsciousness to notice. Only the incessant haze of drowsiness consumed her mind.

/_Don't let go._/ The voice was gentle and comforting in her mind and very familiar. /_Concentrate on my voice._/

She went to start talking, the sudden fresh air a welcome intrusion into her lungs. She coughed, arching forward into her hands. A single hand stroked her hair as she leaned into something firm.

Getting used to breathing in clean oxygen once more, she squinted up at the man who knelt by her, "Y-Yazoo?"

"You're alright now." he said softly, that hand still running along her hair.

"What's happening? Why?" she asked as her eyesight began to improve. They were now in the hallway, that sinister mist creeping through the doorway as if it was chasing after her, wanting to finish what it started.

A frown etching onto his face, he shook his head at her, "No time to explain, later. Can you stand?"

"I think so." she replied, even though she had no clue whether she could rely on her still anaesthetized limbs that were still recovering. Using Yazoo's arm as leverage, she shakily rose from the ground. Steadying herself with his arm, she gave herself a few moments to regain some balance.

There was a huge bang as the front door swung open, it's hinges creaking angrily. A single man stood in the doorway, hips jutted cockily in his navy blue suit. Smoke rose from the cigarette that hung lazily from his mouth, curling up past striking blue eyes that contrasted to the two tattoos that sat above each cheek and flaming hair held back in a ponytail. Goggles perched atop his head, he took a couple of steps inside, a cheeky smile on his lips.

"Yo, don't you think it's time we ended this?" he said after removing his ciggie and flicking it away. "I mean, how long have we been chasing you. Two hundred years is it? Two-fifty?"

Anya gasped, finding it difficult to grasp what the newcomer was saying. Maybe it was just the mysterious gas, but did she really hear two hundred years? Kind of a hard number to miss-hear.

"That's not possible. You look barely twenty!" she said, flabbergasted by the redhead's ridiculous accusation.

He laughed, waving a hand toward her, "Heh, didn't see you there yo. I meant the company I work for's been after these guys for _years_. You're right, I'm twenty. Your buddy over there though, well I don't have a clue how old he is."

Letting go of Yazoo's arm, she took a few paces away from him. Her gaze flickered between the two, confused as who to put her trust in. It was difficult, her only choices being between a complete stranger who was probably partially to blame for the smoke that had nearly knocked her out cold, and the strange guy who he and his brothers seemed different from everyone else. She had never met anyone with grey hair that wasn't in their sixties, brandishing a walking stick. That and there were a lot of other unexplainable things about them. So yeah, hard to choose between the two.

"What do you mean, whoever you are?" Might as well try to figure out what the hell's going on while she was here.

"Name's Reno…They didn't tell you?" he hissed, tutting with disapproval, "Still trying to 'fit in' eh?" He directed his question to Yazoo, who's face was as blank as freshly fallen snow. That probably meant he was livid, knowing his sort of character. "Damn, she ain't gonna like this."

"Answer me!" she yelled. She was terrified right now, and her anger was gnawing away at her patience. Only so much crap one can take in a night.

Leaning forward he cocked his head, grin not showing any signs of slipping away, "Silver-boy here and his so called 'brothers', are in fact immortals. And we, the Turks, are here to get rid of what should have died long ago."

The fact that Reno had said 'we' skipped her mind, only the other thing he'd said mattered right now. Immortal? It sounded silly even in her ears, but from what little she knew about them and the events that were unfolding now…perhaps 'immortality' wasn't too crazy an idea. And Yazoo wasn't jumping in to defend himself on the matter, nor laughing it off as the ramblings of an idiot that had obviously smoked too much pot. In fact, he looked away from her to the floor, guilt on his disturbed features.

Clenching her fists, her eyes dead set on Yazoo's figure, she spoke with vehemence, "I…I won't let you hurt them." Orbs of jade shot up at her, wide with surprise. He must have expected to be completely shunned by her. However, as crazy as this all was, she knew they weren't bad people. They didn't deserve any of this trouble, "This is insane, seriously insane. None of this seems real; you breaking into this house; finding out that these guys are supposed to be immortal. But one thing's for sure, they are good guys, whatever they are. I won't let you get 'rid' them."

"Hohohoo!" Reno chuckled, swinging one leg in front of the other with hands in trouser pockets, moving closer to them even more. "Feisty! Even after I told you what scum these freaks are." Now a couple of feet away from the two, he shrugged his shoulders carefree. "Well, I ain't usually allowed to kill civvies, but-" There was an ear snapping crackle as an electric rod was unleashed with the flick of a wrist. Still, he smiled as if everything was normal. "-I can kill anyone who tries getting in the way of my mission. Sorry yo, nothin' personal."

Throwing a hand in front of her, Yazoo ordered in a hushed voice, "Run now, go upstairs and hide."

"But-" she began to protest.

"You're going to get hurt if you stay here. I can handle this guy, so don't worry about me."

Sighing worriedly, she said as angry as she could, "I'd better get an explanation later."

He bowed his head, shoulders quaking slightly, humoured by her words, "You won't live long enough to get one if you stay. Go." His voice was un-wavered and calm.

Taking a final look at the cheeky red head who didn't look as intimidating as his threats, she then ran toward the staircase. Heart racing ragingly rapid in her chest she kept running. Fear drove her to run. It was all she had.

Electric blue eyes followed the fleeing girl while cool jade set on him. He made no move to give chase. After all, his job was standing right in front of him. She wasn't his main priority, being a non-immortal and all. If need be she could be dealt with later.

Grin as wild as the hair atop his head, he pointed his electric rod at his enemy like a parent waving it's finger disappointedly at a child, "Yo, I hear there's been a plot and a tombstone with your name on it waiting for you the past few hundred years; be rude to keep it waiting any longer."

"Hmph. You really think so?" the questioning tone blatantly false, "Well, I beg to differ."

"You would!" Reno crouched slightly, preparing for a face-off. Suddenly, his stance faltered as his nose searched the air, "Yo, is that food I can smell?"

Rolling his eyes, Yazoo pivoted so that he was facing side-ways to the obnoxious redhead, "You interrupted our dinner date."

"Aww, now I'm hungry!" he whined in an adolescent manner. As quickly as ice melts in hell, he reverted to his laid back disposition, "Oh well, just means I'm gonna have ta kill you quicker."

Squinting the lithe immortal slid his leg toward Reno, foot twisting to face him also. Bending his knees slightly and raising closed fists he tensed in preparation for battle. He was glad that he'd worn loose clothing this evening.

**ffffff**

_AN: So the big family secret is out, and the Turks have arrived just in time for dinner. How will the fight between the two groups fair, how will Anya deal with all of this? Read on for more._


	10. Chapter 10

The Crypt

by CuteChibiChocoCloud

Disclaimer: I own Sephiroth, Cloud and a Cloud Clone: in the form of action figures. The _real _Sephiroth and co. are being held hostage in the evil claws of Square-Enix. Let us band together and save them!…but I get first dibs on Seph, then we'll figure out a rota for taking turns. (_Who can honestly look at this and think I own FF? __– thought not_)

Chapter 10

From within the smoke three figures emerged. Uncovering their mouths they came across their fourth and a stranger. Kadaj scowled as muscles tensed under his tight navy tee. A pair of eyes met his but quickly returned to the wild haired man dressed in a black suit, shirt hanging untidily from the waist of his pants.

"He can take care of…Reno, easily." Sephiroth spoke calmly, striding slowly away from the dining room in Yazoo's direction.

"Didn't even tell ya my name. You must be the 'great Sephiroth' I've heard so much about." the red head smirked, following up sarcastically, "I'm sooo honoured yo."

"A worm like you should be." he continued to pace toward Yazoo, stopping with his back turned to everyone, "Tis' a pity, that you won't live long enough to fully appreciate this encounter."

Spurting out a guffaw, Reno flailed his arms in the air, "Yeah, you wish. Think you're a 'big bad immortal' don't ya?"

The tall man merely grunted, then continued to ascend the stairs, "There are three other infiltrators, not including this one. Loz: our guest of honour will be in some need of assistance soon; she's in the first floor study. Kadaj: go to the basement, wait there."

Shouting Kadaj said, "Wait? We are under attack and-"

"I know." the man paused at the top step, turning his head slightly to acknowledge him, "But don't disobey me."

Growling under his breath the youngest could only watch as his superior vanished in a blur. Anya was going to get into trouble and he wasn't allowed to do anything about it. Loz - of all people - was going to help her? Of course, he held a high respect for his brother's skill in combat, but he felt obligated to help her himself. It was his fault that she had been invited to the house this evening; god how he wished he could have distanced himself before she'd gotten in too deep.

"Yo, are we gonna fight or what?" stretching his arms above his head, making sure his electric rod didn't electrocute him by accident, he yawned, "I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I really need another cigarette. 'Mon, lets do this."

Kadaj scoffed as he started toward the second hallway, where the stairs to the crypt were, "Yazoo, I don't think I even need to wish you luck."

"Hey! Just you wait till I get to ya. You're gonna-" Reno stomped.

"Excuse me, but aren't we supposed to be fighting, or are you just all talk?" Yazoo still in a perfect crouching stance, easy to switch to either offence or defence. "Bye Loz."

"Huh?" Reno looked to his left and jumped as he found the large man gone, nowhere to be found. "For a big guy, he moves pretty fast huh?" Unhappy with Yazoo's sense of humour, or lack of, he shrugged, "Geez, a buncha stiffs. Well lets go."

"Lets."

**ffffff**

Her arms looked like someone had attacked her with a red pen. If only it really _was _what it looked like. Alas she sat at the desk in what seemed like a study of sorts, picking tiny shards of glass out of her arms. With every pained moan came yet another piece of glass. The desk was now decorated with these clear shards along with speckles of blood. She felt blessed that she didn't get any anywhere else on her body.

"What the hell is happening?" she muttered under her breath, sweeping away some of the shards so she could lie her head on the table. Placing her head against the cool of the wood, she could hear as well as feel her head thumping angrily. She tried closing her eyes, but the heavy thudding banged away behind her eyelids, which made her feel nauseous. "Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Sephiroth…who _are_ you?"

Gasping she fell to the floor and slid underneath the desk as the door room opened with an eerie creak. There were a couple of thuds of what could only be footsteps, then silence - nothing but the sound of her heavy breathing. Unable to see who was there, she just knew it wasn't one of the guys. A stranger; not to be trusted. She only hoped that he couldn't hear her breathing.

Those foreboding footsteps started up again, coming ever closer to the desk. The once light that peered through the crack of the desk was now drowned in shadow. He was standing - right there - on the other side of the desk. A familiar sound of clinking glass above her; a grunt; and another, more question sounding grunt. Wait did that mean that she'd been caught? More steps now, until a pair of smart looking trouser legs with black business shoes stopped on her side of the desk. They looked very similar to the ones that the Reno guy had been wearing. This couldn't be good.

"_Oh shit!_" she thought as those legs bent at the knee, a hand coming down to lean on the edge of the desk. A waistline; a torso; shoulders; neck; chin. This was it, she'd been found.

Most impeccably timed, the man seemed to look up and was sent flying backwards into the chair then tipped onto the floor. There was a crunch, then the bald man leaned up to find that he'd accidentally crushed his own sunglasses. He looked devastated, as sad as it was.

"Anya?" she heard boomed from above her.

"Loz!" she began crawling out from underneath the desk. Placing a hand on the desktop she squealed as she was lifted effortlessly into the air by the wrist. Landing carefully on the desk, she looked up at Loz' face. Amazing -even with the info that Reno had provided her with- that she trusted him completely, even felt safe in his arms.

"You okay." he asked, mainly looking at her scratched arms. She nodded, which please him enough, "You need to take the stairs down to the second hallway and go straight down to the crypt."

"But-" Anya began only to be lifted up again, by the shoulders this time, and placed on the floor nearer the door out.

"No, just get down there now!" It was the first time she'd heard him speak so forcefully - it frightened her.

Without a second glance she ran once again, this time heading for the second set of stairs that lead to the second hallway. Of course, she was sent this way because of that Reno guy, who was going to duke it out with Yazoo. She wondered if he was okay.

**ffffff**

Energy hung oppressively in the air, and both the men knew the source of this power. A deadly ice blue aura surrounded Yazoo's taut body, emitting from the core of his being. As menacing as the silver haired man appeared, Reno wasn't perturbed in the least. Yeah, this guy was a super charged, uber powerful immortal. But, as all Turks know, there _is_ one way to kill these beings. Also, he was pretty powerful himself. Reno being Reno, was more than confident in his own prowess.

Since Yazoo wasn't making the first move, the red head decided to take the initiative. Lunging forward he propelled himself into the air, battle cry emanating from his lungs. Electric rod crackled with delight as it came into contact with…the floor?

"What the-?"

An undetectable smirk quirking his lips, Yazoo kicked the unsuspecting man in the lower back. Said man went face first into the floor with a pain stricken yell. Perhaps he should hold back a little, if only to get some enjoyment out of this rare opportunity for battle. The Turks only came around every forty to fifty years: each time with some new technology, weapons or strategies to try take the four down. Of course, they never worked.

Reno was now recovering, and slowly but surely getting up from the floor. A hand was rubbing where he had been hit. He heard a delicate chuckle from behind him. Oh, the big guy found this funny now did he? Well, he'd see who'd be laughing after he'd pulled out all the stops. All he needed was to distract the guy for a little bit.

"That hurt yo." he shook his shaggy hair, wiping down invisible dust from his jacket arms and trousers. "I won't forgive you so easily."

"Really?" Taking gradual steps toward him, Yazoo's thrill of this event was made evident through a now unleashed smirk, "I don't think I care."

"That's it." Shoving his hands into his pockets, he stood cockily with his trademark smile on show.

"What 'that's it'?" he enquired softly, now in close proximity to his foe.

"Dumbass. You've just walked into my trap." Yanking his hands back out of his pockets, he threw needles toward Yazoo. To try avoid the aerial attack he leapt into a neat back-flip which continued into a one handed cartwheel and finished with a double roll in the air before landing most gracefully. "Like I said, you've just ensured my victory."

"How so?" he stood with a sense of superiority.

"Your leg." was the simple reply.

"Huh?" looking down he saw one of the needles protruding from his left calve. Plucking it out he sniffed the tip to find no scent, no clue as to what had been shot into his skin. "What is this then?"

"You may be invulnerable in almost every way, but you aren't immune to sleep inducing drugs. Such a potent dose too." Pouting cheekily, he spoke with false sympathy, "Poor lil' Yazoo's gonna go shleepy."

"Bastard. I should have known you're the type to fight cheap." Already the stabbing need to close his eyes was beginning, "I'm just going to have to defeat you faster."

"Love to see you try."

Running - which was his equivalent of jogging - his body began to rebel against the harsh subjection to movement. His legs felt like tons of led had been tied to them, with each step a little more of his energy ebbed away. Reno was smiling now that he stood a chance against him, having the upper hand now in speed and agility. Yazoo's hits were still unnaturally strong, but the question was could he make a hit?

It was now Reno who seemed to be moving like a blur as Yazoo found it increasingly more difficult to counter his moves. Like a flurry of dancing flames Reno speedily attacked the man without mercy. There was a kick to the face; a punch to the midsection: is this what it felt like to be human again? To be so helpless and vulnerable pitted against another fellow mortal? If it was, then it didn't matter to Yazoo. He was still immortal - his powers were merely being smudged by this annoyance of sleep.

That's what he had been thinking anyway, until the red head landed a rather hard hit to his chest that sent him reeling backwards. One second he'd closed his eyes, the next he saw the grinning Turk towering above him, standing only a couple of feet away. If he didn't walk out of this battle as the victor, he'd chop his own head off.

"Yo, you look kinda tired. What-a-shame." he said unsympathetically, "Say you wouldn't happen to have anything long and sharp for me to borrow would ya? I can't finish you off until I have something see, and I want you to be awake for this."

Eyes drooping he hunched with defeat until a glimmer of bright light caught his eye. Casting his sight to the source of this glimmer, his mouth twitched at the corners. If this didn't work, he was dead - well, more dead than he already was.

Swinging his head from side to side the blue eyed Turk scanned the room for previously mentioned 'long and sharp' instrument. Letting out a long lasting sigh he looked back at the pathetic looking figure crouched on the floor. Was that…a smile?

"Yo, what are you smiling about?" he asked, grasping his electric rod more firmly in case the immortal had a surprise attack up his sleeve.

"Heh." his slit pupils still focused above Reno, "Don't look up."

Naturally he did look up to a sight that for a split moment surprised him. I say a split moment for that is all he had until a large chandelier came crashing down upon him. It wouldn't kill him, but it would hurt when he woke up in the middle of nowhere. Yazoo refused to kill humans, he'd only harm them in self defence situations such as this one.

"_I'm glad I've been practised that._" he commented in his head about his new found ability to move inanimate objects before sprawling out on the floor, exhausted for the first time since he became immortal.

**ffffff**

He now stood tall and seemingly unphased with a new pair of glasses propped on his nose. There was something reminiscent to a frown on his angular face. Loz didn't really care as he stood down from the table. He noticed that they were both roughly of the same height, himself only being marginally taller. Still it was enough of a difference to put a smile on his face. This only made the stranger's frown deepen as he rose his gloved fists in front of him in a boxer like stance. In turn his smile only widened - he had a passion for unarmed combat. He blamed it on the old days when it was normal to fight in such a manner.

"So, who're you?" he asked as he tested the flexibility of his own clothing - lucky for him they left him with free mobility.

"Rude…" the bald man stated simply, "…and you are?"

"I'm Loz. Now, lets play." he beamed.

The look of confusion on Rude's face was fleeting as Loz wasted no time in launching into attack. His huge fists flew in flocks, leaving the Turk with no way to defend or retreat. They hit him everywhere from his chest to his face; luckily missing his sunglasses. With every pummel of fist Rude took another step back, his arms held up in vain. It wasn't long before his back hit a wall.

In a moment of quick thinking Rude ducked as the next fist went flying, making Loz' hand go right through the wall as he took the opportunity to duck and roll out of the way. Coming out of his forward roll he remained lowered to the floor and clip kicked Loz on his Achilles tendons. Hand still stuck in the wall, Rude got up on his feet, took a handful of silver hair and slammed the man face first into the wall. Loz grunted with pain as he finally managed to yank his fist back out.

He felt something cold and wet trickle down past his lips. Raising a hand he wiped it off with a finger, examining the liquid against leather. Crimson: how long had it been since he last bled? These guys were getting better with every meeting. Still, they'd never be good enough.

Snarling he lurched toward the man in black, removing both feet from the ground and flying them right against his chest. There was a sickly crack as the Turk stumbled backwards, holding a hand to his chest. His once perfect suit was ruined with muck, blood and now the outline of two pairs of shoe soles as a souvenir courtesy of Loz himself.

In a clearly desperate attempt to turn the match back to his favour Rude ran over to the remnants of the chair, picked up the largest piece and whacked it over Loz' head. Both unamused and unaffected he grabbed the man by the shoulders, swinging him round a few times then let him soar through the air until he collided with the wall on the opposite side of the room. Lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, there was a final grunt before the Turk passed out. There was no more fight in him.

All of a sudden Loz heard a loud bang sound from somewhere in the house (similar to Yazoo earlier, he found the sound loud only due to his extra sensitive hearing). Ignoring the defeated Turk for now he disappeared from the room in a blur of electric blue.

**ffffff**

Nearly tripping over her own feet she tottered down the worn steps toward the crypt door. She whimpered as she found the door unlocked already, the darkness awaiting for her inside. Leaning against the damp, cool stone wall she slowly progressed down the next set of stairs. It felt disgusting, but it was better than fumbling her way through the dark without some form of guidance. Why again had Loz sent her down here?

Somewhere along the way she stumbled on a loose pebble, letting out a cry as her ankle twisted and she went hurtling forward. Expecting to either meet the ground or continue an unpleasant descent down more steps she brought her hands up instinctively. What she didn't expect was something firm, but not stone, greet her held up hands. Beginning to scream she started wriggling within the hold of this mystery person only to have a hand hinder her screams.

"Hush, it's only me, Kadaj." She ceased to squirm and relaxed into a pair of cold arms, "We don't want them finding us here now, do we?" He asked with a flair of cheekiness in his voice. Running fingers along her arm she hissed as he upset the various cuts on her arm, "Are you okay?"

She giggled half-heartedly, too in shock to respond any other way and assured, "I'm fine. Nothing a few band aids can't fix." Taking a breath in she felt calmer after smelling his wonderful warm scent that she adored - it reminded her of cinnamon candy canes at Christmas and freshly baked cookies. Realising that her mind was straying again she said, "Is there any chance that we can get some light in here?"

"You don't have to be afraid when I'm around." he took a strand of hair and rubbed it between his fingertips.

"Really?" she asked in an accusatory tone, "Knowing what you are, I think I should be afraid."

That stung, worse than he'd expected it to. Of course he hadn't expected for her to ever find out his secret. There were times that he wanted to be selfish and just blurt it out, offer her an eternity of companionship, but he had persevered. Immortality, as he knew all too well, wasn't as good as it was cracked up to be. Still feeling offended he left her sitting on the steps and easily found where he'd left the oil lamp.

As he set it alight she added, "Sorry, that came out all wrong." Noting the unnatural slouch of shoulders on Kadaj, she continued, "What I mean is, how can I trust you when you lied to me about who you _really_ are?"

Scoffing to hide his hurt he retorted, "And here I thought we were talking about fear."

Pushing herself up from the stone steps she flinched as she put pressure on her right ankle - she must have sprained it when she fell, "Right now, trust and fear are one in the same for me right now. I don't care about what you are, or how long you've been alive for; what I care about is being able to trust you to tell me the truth." Being careful to keep most of her weight on her left foot she hobbled over to Kadaj now that she could see where she was going. He remained turned away from her, still as a statue as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Kadaj…I'm scared." His body twitched as she began to tear up, "I'm scared of those Turks; scared of what they might do to your brothers; I'm scared…of you getting hurt."

Swivelling around he grabbed her shoulders roughly, digging his fingers into her skin just enough to hurt, "You're an idiot." he spoke lowly, angrily, "Who knows what will happen after tonight. Since you've seen so much I might have to kill you." Tightening his grip even further, as if to get his point across, he spoke vehemently, "I could even crush you now without any effort."

Wincing as those fingers began to hurt a tad too much, she shook her blonde hair and gazed through teary eyes to meet his unearthly green ones, "As long as you're safe, I don't care." Her voice did nothing to hide her fear, but she knew that she couldn't hide it from him anyway.

Like that, it hit him. The feeling stabbed through his heart like a hot blade coated with warm honey. Painful but wonderful at the same time; a series of contradicting sensations. This girl was afraid -no doubt about it- but she didn't care. He felt it for the first time in over one hundred years - acceptance.

Loosening his grip he pulled her up close and placed his head in the crook of her neck. Her eyes went wide in shock as she felt and heard him murmur into her shoulder, "Thank you."

A high pitched whirring in the air, Kadaj picked Anya up and leapt out of the way of the incoming weapon. They landed not too far from where they had originally stood. While she looked questioningly at him, he looked intensely at the man standing in the stairwell. He had long deep chestnut hair falling past his shoulders with equally deep brown eyes, near black. In his hand were three sharp prongs between the gaps of his fingers: shuriken.

"Another Turk?" he rhetorically asked, still holding the girl in case she needed defending again.

"Tseng. I'm sure I don't need to tell you why I'm here." This man was the complete opposite of Reno - from his language to his presentation, the man was very professional and business like. Kadaj remained silent, now gently pushing Anya onto the ground and out of harms way. "Huh, then shall we?" In his other hand -which up until now had been concealed- was a large fan, nasty looking points on the ends. "I usually like a fair fight, but seeing as how you have no access to a weapon, I guess it can't be helped."

Chuckling with a manic undertone, the silver haired one said, "Who says I don't have a weapon?"

Stepping up to the vault beside the one that sat the lamp, he effortlessly shoved the top slab to reveal the interior of the tomb. Rather than a foul corpse rotting away within it a long blade rested, waiting for it's master's call. Now was the time for the sword to rise once again.

Picking it out revealed that it was in fact a double blade, a blue tassel hung around the hilt, the faint breeze playing delicately with the ends. They say the more beautiful the blade, the more deadly it is. Well, if this sword was as deadly as it looked beautiful; god help the Turk that would have to face it.

Said Turk look unruffled on sight of the glorious piece of weaponry. Although -Anya thought- if this man even had the _guts_ to threaten these men, there would be probably very little to be afraid of.

Twirling the metal with prestigious ease Kadaj was merely getting used to handling the blade once more. It felt comforting to have the weight of Souba in his hands again - it had been far too long.

Making his way down to even ground Tseng readied himself and his preferred weapon a couple of feet from Kadaj. The Souba was held with the point facing away from both himself and the Turk, the length of it stretching out behind him. It would be difficult to fight properly in such a small space, but he would manage.

The fight began with Tseng letting loose the remainder of shuriken in his hand. Twisting the sword in front of him several times Kadaj managed to deflect each of the projectile weapons. With impeccable speed the suited man went in for a head on assault, Kadaj bringing up his sword just in time to defend himself. Face completely neutral even as he was being forced into submission, the 'young' immortal's strength greatly overpowering his own, the brunet put all his weight into one push so he could retreat and switch to defence.

Gritting his teeth together into a scowl he did a spinning leap toward the suited man, his sword clashing noisily against the fan on impact. Unexpectedly Tseng spun on his heel, his fist flying around whilst keeping the sword occupied with his fan. On impulse Kadaj removed his weapon from Tseng's, slashing at the hand that dared try to hit him. Unfortunately, that had been Tseng's intention all along. As he spun clockwise to save his hand from decapitation he brought around the fan and sliced down the immortal's back.

He yelled out all his pain and anger, channelling it at the Turk. His back now stung terribly so, but he could still wipe the slate clean with this bastard!

In a surprise move Kadaj bent backward onto his hands. Lifting his legs up into a handstand he then let his legs fall until they met with Tseng's head. He hit hard enough that the man fell to the ground, clutching his now bleeding head. Using the momentum from the hit to propel himself back again, he stood up straight with Souba in hand. Turning he approached the infiltrator and lowered his sword to the man's throat, the tip threateningly pressed against the adams apple. Brown eyes looked upwards, an acknowledging nod of the head - he knew he had been bested. Squinting his eyes he lifted his blade into the air, ready for the finishing blow. He heard Anya call his name but paid her no heed, focused on finishing the job he started. In one swift movement he brought the sword down, hilt first, onto the man's skull. Tseng still drew steady breath, but wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

"Kadaj!" she cried, unsteadily flinging herself into his arms. She heard his double bladed sword clang as it fell to the floor.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on killing him." His eyes filled with sorrow as he sensed great relief on her part, "You thought I was going to though? Didn't you?" She remained silent, only clinging tighter against his chest as her way of an apology, "It's okay, I understand. I'm sorry that I worried you."

She mumbled his name as she moved further up to lean her head on his shoulder. Careful as not to disturb his back injury further, she held him at the waist with care. Closing her eyes for a momentary squeeze of compassion she reopened them to the glint of something…

"No!" Kadaj didn't have enough time to react as Anya shoved him to the side, landing on the floor.

What in reality took a second, seemed to span over eternity.

There was a small click, then the roaring sound of thunder. Anya's body stood facing the exit again, prepared for what was coming. It gliding in a perfect line through the air, leaving only a trail of smoke trickling behind it, dissipating as it continued its flight. It struck home, penetrating her body, forcing it's way through flesh and bone. Jerking backward from the force, she staggered a few paces, hand held up to her left shoulder. Her sea eyes closed, then opened again - disbelieving even though she had willed this to happen. Lifting her hand now painted crimson she looked at it, a sad smile appearing on her rosebud lips. The same scarlet liquid that coated her hand and down her purple top dripped down those same petal lips. She went to cough but swallowed it back down, keeping that same lament expression on her face. Falling; falling; falling until her knees met with the tablet ground, the rest of her body following afterward.

Barrel of the gun now quivering the woman set her aim at Kadaj, "You hurt Tseng-sama! I was aiming for you! I-I'll _kill_ you for hurting him! Damn I didn't mean to shoot her!" The blonde's rambling came to an abrupt end as she was hit harshly across the head.

Kadaj knelt to the floor, hands turning Anya onto her back. Her eyes remained open, body jittering slightly in his hold. She was still alive - but not for much longer. Head hanging like a rag dolls Kadaj held her tightly around her middle.

"You stupid-stupid girl!" he spat angrily, agony burning up in his chest, "I'm immortal remember? Bullets _can__'t_ kill me!" The blood pouring from her shoulder was now smearing all over him, but he didn't care.

"Kadaj." said an unsympathetic baritone voice, "I can save her."

He held her closer, his bangs covering his eyes as he shook his head against her, "No, no, no!"

"You wish her to die then?" that same low voice asked, no care splicing into his words whatsoever.

"NO!" he yelled, his breaths coming out in heavy pants, "But, we can't-"

"_I_ will. This is my choice, and you will follow that choice without further questioning. Are we clear?"

"You bastard." Kadaj lay her back on the ground, rising to stand up to the much taller man, "You're just thinking about yourself as usual. What if she doesn't want-"

"Are we clear?"

"Yes, Sephiroth…_sir_" he struggled to get out. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't defy Sephiroth. Whether or not her liked it, his master would do what he wanted when he wanted to.

"Good…_If_ she survives the process, she will be worthy to join our 'family'." Pushing the younger out of the way he knelt and picked up the bundle off the floor. Cradling her in his arms, his bangs swaying across her stomach he said as he made his way toward the stairs, "Oh and Kadaj, it would be in your best interest if you abandoned your little fantasy world. You can't have what was never yours."

Watching the graceful figure ascend the stairs he clenched his hands into tense fists, nails digging into his palm. That is how Loz found him, silently furious, not speaking a word. It was only later that he found his other brother passed out in the hall, and the events that had taken place during his feud with Rude.

The following months were sombre for all of them...except one.

**ffffff**

_AN: This chapter is still dedicated to two readers, LiLDraGoNs2er and The Psychotic One (who is now a dear friend of mine), these two reviewers were so supportive and I'll always be grateful to them for this. Of course, I'm grateful to all who have spared a moment to let me know how they found things. So who knew dinner could turn so grim, read on to find out the fate of Anya and the silver haired men._


	11. Chapter 11

The Crypt

by CuteChibiChocoCloud

Disclaimer: I own Sephiroth, Cloud and a Cloud Clone: in the form of action figures. The _real _Sephiroth and co. are being held hostage in the evil claws of Square-Enix. Let us band together and save them!…but I get first dibs on Seph, then we'll figure out a rota for taking turns. (_Who can honestly look at this and think I own FF? __– thought not_)

AN: There is a large time gap here, just to warn ya'll.

Chapter 11

Gradually becoming aware of her physicality she scrunched her closed eyes and twitched several numb limbs. She was painfully tired but felt the need to get up. Squinting eyes open a crack she winced at the intensity of the surrounding colours. Although the environment consisted of dark tones they were extremely bright in her eyes. Giving it a second go she slowly slid them open, still narrowed but at least she could see now. It was the same room she had slept in on the night of the dance, midnight blue sheets covering her naked - huh?

Peeking under the quilt she found to her great horror that she was lacking in the clothing department. Quite confused and anxious she carefully propped her back against the wooden headboard. Holding her arms out in front of her she noticed that her skin had paled drastically, a near white that was translucent enough to show some veins. Slouching over to hold her head she couldn't remember how she had gotten here and why her skin was in the condition it was.

Taking her time she gathered up the duvet and swung her legs off the side of the bed. Feet feeling out the floor she precariously rose, hands bunching up the bed sheet to decently cover herself. She felt utterly weird as she pattered bare footed toward the door. Although she felt sluggish and drained of energy her walk seemed more…refined, if that was possible.

Opening the door a crack she peered out into the hallway, "Hello?" she asked out to the empty hall. Looking up and down the corridor she decided it was safe to go outside the room without being seen the way she was. Leaning a hand against the wall she made her way down past a few doors until she reached the one that she'd remembered being the bathroom.

Stepping inside the only white room of the house she was pleased to relieve herself. It felt like she hadn't been for a long time. Washing her hands, eyes fixed on the metal taps she twisted on the cold one and began rinsing off the vanilla scented soap. Taking a moment to soak her face as if to reawaken her memories, she stood over the sink as her hand blindly sought out a hand towel.

"_So, I was here…having dinner? Yeah, and then…something happened. A man with red hair, threatened Yazoo. He said something important about Yazoo and his brothers…Hmm, what was it he said?_" Finally grabbing the towel she began dabbing her face with it, continuing her trail of thought, "_I was hiding, but Loz saved me from someone. I ran, I found…Kadaj! Kadaj, yeah, I found him and he fought with another man, with long brown hair. Kadaj won, but someone had…a gun aimed at him. I shoved him out the way, and then…I must have taken the hit. My shoulder…_"

Looking up into the mirror she gasped with shock, eyes glued to the reflection that wore the same stunned expression. It wasn't the star shaped scar on her shoulder that astounded her though.

That was not her, it couldn't possibly be. Although the reflection was the same age as her; same shape of face and all it's features identical; same shoulder length hair with fringe swept over the right eye: However, apart from the newly acquired paleness of skin, the unnatural green iris' and silver hair did _not_ belong to her.

"_I'm immortal remember? Bullets can't kill me!_"

"No!" she fell backward to the floor, ignoring the pain felt as she landed on the cool tiles, "This isn't possible!" Bringing forward a strand of silver hair she shook her head in disbelief and the beginnings of sobs rose to her chest.

"You're awake," a man stated in his low voice. He stepped toward her, kneeling down and gently taking her chin to face him and purred, "At last." The smile on his face disturbed her slightly, it looked rather sinister at the moment, but still gorgeous.

Whipping her chin away from Sephiroth's fingers she buried her face into her knees and murmured, "Don't touch me." Going against her wish he placed a hand on her bare shoulder, "What have you done to me?"

He answered simply, "You are one of us now. Immortal." The word rolled off his tongue as if he loved the word itself, "You would have died, if it weren't for me."

Still hiding in her knees Anya asked, "But what does that mean, to be immortal?"

His hand began to glide up and down her back as if to comfort her, "It means that you will never age; you will never catch any diseases; you will gain various powers over the years and have super human strength; and of course you cannot die - well, there is a way but that doesn't concern you."

"My parents?"

"You will never see them again. You are dead to them." Gritting her teeth she failed to hold back the onslaught of tears, "In case someone recognises you, you'll have to stay here in the mansion until there's no one left who knows you."

So, Sephiroth had told her she would never see her family again, nor anyone for years? That wasn't what she wanted to hear.

Crying out she threw herself at him, beating her fists angrily against his chest. Ignoring the fact that the bed sheet had fallen to pool at the waist she continued her assault, yelling at him some abusive language.

"Enough." He spoke with superiority. When she didn't stop he caught her by the wrists and held them in a tight grip. Heavily breathing she glared loathingly at Sephiroth, whose eyes were preoccupied somewhere below her throat. She looked down to see what had caught his eye and went pale pink at the cheeks.

"Sephiroth." He lazily blinked, looking up at the sound of his name, "Let me go." To her relief he did as she wished. As soon as she was free she rearranged the sheet to cover herself once more. Rubbing dried up tears from the corners of her eyes she then clasped her hands, placing them in her lap to stare down at them. Deciding that it was unfair of her to lash out like that she spoke quietly, "I'm sorry."

"I know," he began, bending his head down to peer at her face. Seeing her upset like this was rather entertaining, "You are angry, I understand. But this new life isn't too bad, it has a lot to offer you."

"Like what?" she said gloomily, unbelieving that a life without seeing her parents and living for eternity was 'good'.

"The world is your oyster Anya." he continued, "You have more potential than any mortal on this planet; You have a new family that cares about you; And you have me." Propping a finger under her chin he brought it up so they were both at eye level, "You are beautiful, mine." He mumbled to himself, just loud enough for her to hear though.

Feeling almost uncomfortable with their closeness and his finger on her skin she spoke with uncertainty, "Sephiroth?" He was getting closer now: he wouldn't, would he? She found out that indeed, he would, as he brought his lips against hers. Hands still clutching at the bed sheet she didn't let go as he took his finger from her chin to join the other in bringing her closer to him. One of her hands were forced to lean against the white tiles so she wouldn't lose balance. His kiss was a hungry one, demanding for more than just a chaste encounter. No matter, she refused to give in and kept her mouth closed. He growled as he pulled back and glowered at her with hands clutching her shoulders fiercely.

The look he was directing her way was rather frightening, Obviously, Sephiroth wasn't a gentleman like he had first acted when they met. Something really was quite menacing about him.

"You have no idea…" he spoke intensely, "I won't push you any further for now, but remember this: I own you now and will not tolerate such…disobedience."

As he rose to his full height a new set of tears began to well up. Without another word he left the room, leaving her to weep on the cold floor. So much for a 'good life'.

**ffffff**

Not much time had passed when Yazoo had eventually discovered her crying on the bathroom tiles. With great care he got her back onto her feet and escorted her back to her bedroom. He had seen Sephiroth earlier, who had worn a disgruntled expression, and was able to put two and two together on what had happened. From his brief encounter with his sire, he managed to pick up on the words 'girl' and 'disobedient'. Kadaj must have been right after all about the man's predatory manner toward her.

Setting her down on the bed he went to a set of drawers and picked out a black, extra large, baggy tee. Since she was now unresponsive to anything, the tears having stopped on entering the room, he pulled it over her head. It was relatively easy to do so as she didn't resist his help. After he sat beside her, taking her now deadly pale hand in his and stroked it comfortingly, as if to coax a response out of her.

They sat in silence for a while longer until, with a cracked voice, she finally spoke, "Why?"

"Because," he began softly, "You were going to die."

"Would that have been so terrible?" she asked spitefully, staring blankly at Yazoo's hand holding hers.

"Yes," he replied carefully, "It wasn't your time to go. I know that we would've missed you."

"But now my family are going to miss me, not knowing what ever happened to me. How long has it been since I was shot? A week? Two weeks?"

Awkwardly he answered, "It's been longer than that: five and a half months."

"What?" she exclaimed in disbelief, "Months?"

"Yes, I'm sorry…"

Shaking her head she looked over to his sombre face, "I know it wasn't your fault. You don't need to apologise…Wow, five months." Sitting silently for a while, deep in thought, she eventually spoke up once more, "What happened to the Turks?"

"All of them were dropped off a few miles from their current headquarters, except one…" the silver haired man let go of her hand to run it through his long hair, "The one who shot you was…disposed of."

"Sephiroth?" she questioned nervously. When he nodded she pulled her knees up to hug them. Digging her face into her knees she shuddered in fear, "What does he want from me?"

He didn't reply for a while, but when he did he sounded guilty, "Pleasure, most likely. For years he's enjoyed manipulating and hurting women in several ways. Almost like a sick conquest he goes on every once in a while…" Closing his eyes he took a deep breath before continuing, "I think his original intention was to steal you from Kadaj; a way to keep Kadaj in his place. You coming close to death wasn't in his plans, I don't think. He's never sired a woman before, so I don't know what he's thinking…"

Removing herself from her knees she leant over to cuddle into Yazoo's shoulder, "Please, don't abandon me."

Patting her head he answered, "I won't, I'll protect you as much as I can. I have to get a job in the new year, but I'm going to be here until then. I'll look after you, and help you become stronger."

"Thank you."

Silence prevailed once more, as she sat huddled against his shoulder. Only the rustle of fabric provided a background noise, as Anya rearranged herself to a comfier position.

Yazoo still wasn't used to seeing her with silver hair, even after checking up on her status throughout the past few months. Her eyes were strikingly different from their original look. In fact it was as if she was a completely different person. Not that he'd let it show; he would act as normal as their immortal conditions allowed. Even though there was no way he could overpower Sephiroth, he'd do his best to set her up with some basic defences against his power. This led to him wondering what her first power would be.

Deciding it was high time that she got up and about, he pried her off his arm and stood, "Right, we need to get you some clothes and something to eat."

**ffffff**

_AN: Not the best way to wake up, although I'm sure most wouldn't complain having Sephiroth around. Maybe not the same Seph from this story though, he's so nasty in this fic. So no sign of Kadaj yet, how will he react to her awakening? Keep reading if you wanna find out._


	12. Chapter 12

The Crypt

by CuteChibiChocoCloud

Disclaimer: I own Sephiroth, Cloud and a Cloud Clone: in the form of action figures. The _real _Sephiroth and co. are being held hostage in the evil claws of Square-Enix. Let us band together and save them!…but I get first dibs on Seph, then we'll figure out a rota for taking turns. (_Who can honestly look at this and think I own FF? __– thought not_)

AN: _This chapter is dedicated to ThePsychoticOne (sorry if I've spelt it wrong ), for her constant support and also occasional criticism, as well as her awesome crazy attitude. You are amazing, thank you._

Chapter 12

Earlier that day she had managed to eat a little food, even though her mind protested that she wasn't hungry. After all, five months without eating is a tad extreme, even for one in her position. She felt weak and in need of more rest, and her head hurt from being subjected to light once again.

Once she had finished her meal Yazoo had taken her to find some suitable clothing. She was taken to the large wardrobe of a room that brought back happy memories. It was then she thought to ask of how they had gathered such a broad collection of feminine clothing. To this he answered that Sephiroth would bring in a new batch every once in a while, in case he felt the need to woo a woman with fine threads. She shuddered at the thought, but still accepted the clothing she received. That was one happy memory now crushed.

Looking at her alien image in the long mirror after changing, she yearned for her old image to be returned to her. To think she had once wanted to dye her locks a different colour. The corn blonde she once bore was now sorely missed.

Sick of looking at her appearance she requested to return to bed; a sudden queasiness had appeared. Yazoo did not question her and took her back to her room. It was strange to think that she now had a place here, in this house fit for royalty. Yet she'd never felt so out of place in her life.

It was now late evening and the moon was gently streaming across the floor through the balcony doors. It reminded her of the night Kadaj had brought her here to sleep; tucking her in tenderly before leaving her to sleep. He had left a kiss on her forehead too. It made her wonder if he thought her far too gone into sleep that she wouldn't notice, or if she was deliberately meant to be aware of it. Touching her forehead lightly she brushed over the patch of skin that he'd kissed, smiling in remembrance of the moment.

Speaking of which, where was Kadaj? She hadn't seen him since she had woken up. Was he alright after she'd been shot?

Deciding to go see him she left her seat on the bed, pulling on a jumper that Yazoo had given her and left the room. Hopefully Kadaj would be situated in his room…not that she knew _where_ his room was. It was a problem that she was more than happy to solve. She wanted to avoid the downstairs, in case Sephiroth was there. Of course the man could be anywhere, but her gut instincts told her he'd be there. Arms huddling her chest protectively she plodded along the long corridor to the opposite wing of the floor. She was positive that he didn't sleep in the east wing: another gut feeling.

A door opened and she froze to the spot. A tall shadow grew along the floor and up the opposite wall as a figure came out the room, wearing only pale blue pyjama bottoms and matching slippers.

The man's cheeks blushed as he scratched the back of his head, "Er, didn't expect to see you today. Heard you'd woken up."

"Yeah, good to see you're okay Loz." She walked forward and leapt into a hearty hug, "Thanks for saving me from that bald guy before. He didn't hurt you or anything did he?"

Returning the hug he spoke casually, "Nah, he wasn't exactly difficult to deal with. Piece of cake."

"Heh, I'm glad." With a final squeeze she pulled back and smiled at him. Today had been a roller-coaster of emotions today. Both he and his brother had two of the high points.

"It's weird, seeing you like this." Clearly he meant her new appearance, focus on eyes and hair as he gestured to her. Suddenly she felt uncomfortable and wanted to get away: she didn't want to face the change right now.

"Hey Loz, what room does Kadaj stay in?" A brilliant excuse to get out of here quickly to avoid anymore awkwardness on her part, "I was on my way to see him."

Pointing his thumb behind him he grinned, "Final door to the right. I'm sure he'll be pleased to see you. He's been acting all weird since…well, you know."

Nodding she made her way past Loz and down the hallway, "Thanks." She called back as she waved briefly. At least now she wouldn't have to traipse around the mansion looking for him. Easier than she had first envisaged.

Reaching the door she paused at the door and took a deep, shaky breath. What was she going to say when she got in there? She had no clue. There was no time to think as the door swung open. They exchanged looks before Anya pulled her eyes to an 'interesting' patch of the floor. She could feel his cool gaze on her, unnerving her even further.

"Aren't you going to come in?" he asked, making her heart flutter involuntarily at the sound of his voice. Although, he did sound rather annoyed.

Without saying a word she entered the room and surveyed the interior. Walls were painted a purplish-grey while everything else was black. Several paintings were stuck to the wall, which on closer examination, were as dark in subject matter as the colours were. One was a woman of deadly beauty, her piercing green eyes shed tears that did not match the cruel expression on the face.

"What are you doing?" Kadaj asked as he shut over the door. He still sounded angry.

"I'm sorry, I was just admiring these pictures. Did you do them yourself?" She moved away from them and took a seat on a plush chair.

A scowl on his face he crossed over and slumped down onto the bed, "Not that it matters, but yes…" There was an awkward silence, one she did not dare fill. Kadaj seemed to be in a temperamental mood, and didn't want to do more to anger him. Not that she could think of anything she'd done that might have annoyed him in the first place. Was her presence unwanted then?

Grabbing a plain grey book from underneath his pillow and a pencil from his bedside, he began to jot something down on the paper. Glancing up to Anya, who was picking at the ends of a lilac jumper, he asked, "So you're okay then?"

Looking up, she watched as he focused on whatever he was doing in the book and replied, "Yes, I'm fine."

"You're not being honest with me, I can feel it." His hand seemed to scratch more frantically on the paper.

Swallowing she retorted, "Well I'm as fine as I can be at this moment in time…How are you."

"Just fine." he scrunched his nose and flipped his pencil around to use the eraser on the bottom.

"Who's not being honest now? You sound as convincing as soap opera's are entertaining." About to move out of the seat she said, "I think I'll just leave seeing as you-"

"Don't move!" he ordered harshly, glaring at her as if he would shoot lasers out of his eyes if she did…made her wonder whether that was one of his abilities. Not taking the chance she sat down again, curling her legs up too.

"Sorry." he began, "I haven't exactly been treating you nice, have I?"

"I forgive you." She wished things could be the way they were before. Their cheeky banter had been so enjoyable, but it seemed that it would now be impossible to do.

His writing hand now calmed down into even strokes of the pencil, expression now softer but melancholic, "Have you seen Sephiroth yet?" Failing to answer, all he had to do was look up at her face and feel the twinge of panic in her aura, "That'll be a yes then…What did he say?"

Lying would have been her preferred option now, but she knew that he'd be able to sense it. So, she did the next best thing - withhold information, "He told me that I'm immortal now; that I won't be able to see my family again; that I can't leave this place until everyone I know has died; what my future will be…"

He looked up again, his hand never ceasing from moving over the page, "You're hiding something from me."

She shook her head vehemently, "No, that's pretty much all he said…" '_Pretty much' being the operative words_, she thought.

Growling in a frustrated manner under his breath he hissed, "Fine, be that way…" He had probably threatened her in some way, knowing him and his ways. If only he were strong enough to bring the bastard down, end his life in the only way possible for his kind.

Disliking the following silence she decided to say something this time, "Yazoo told me how long I've been unconscious. Done anything interesting during the time?"

"Not really." He answered non-committal, "Stayed here most of summer, and started college in August."

She had forgotten that it would be his final year at college. If she was still normal, she would have been hunting for a job. Life could have been so sweet, if only things were different.

"That's nice." It was the only phrase she could think of. She could make a couple of jokes about lying about doing nothing for months, but realised that they wouldn't go down so well with Kadaj.

"Not really." he spoke again, in the same dead-pan voice.

"Are you going to talk with me, or are you not going to bother?" His attitude was getting on her nerves a little. He was acting so goddamn evasive and nonchalant about everything. Hadn't he missed her, or worried about her at all? Was it that he didn't care that she was awake now?

"I've not got much to say." He was being honest, not really knowing what to say in the first place. He couldn't admit that he had been worried sick about her: both pride and the chance of Sephiroth probing his mind prevented him from doing so. Kadaj had learnt to block out the mind reading of others, but if he was caught off guard or if he read Anya's mind, they'd both suffer the consequences. That so called 'man' was utterly screwed up in the head.

"Can I leave then?" Not wanting another outburst for trying to leave, she thought it best to ask this time. Kadaj was acting strange, and she felt like she wanted to cry some more now. Seeing Kadaj had made her feel worse rather than better, like she thought it would.

"Go ahead…" He felt the sorrow, piercing his senses like molten lava burning his mind, but he couldn't do anything. All her problems were his fault, but he could do nothing to remedy them. Her looks may have changed, but she was still the same person underneath - and she was still beautiful. But she was unreachable now, owned by a powerful silver demon. She left the room, slamming the door as she did.

He whispered softly, pencil quaking in his fingers, "I'm…sorry."

**ffffff**

_AN: Very short chapter, but it seemed appropriate to end it there. No need to fret, you can keep going to find out what happens next by going onto the next chapter._


	13. Chapter 13

The Crypt

by CuteChibiChocoCloud

Disclaimer: I own Sephiroth, Cloud and a Cloud Clone: in the form of action figures. The _real _Sephiroth and co. are being held hostage in the evil claws of Square-Enix. Let us band together and save them!…but I get first dibs on Seph, then we'll figure out a rota for taking turns. (_Who can honestly look at this and think I own FF? __– thought not_)

Chapter 13

A resounding snap brought her back to her senses. Dazedly she slowly blinked and looked up at the man sitting in front of her. His usually passive face showed furrow lines of annoyance on his forehead, as he gently glared at her.

"Anya, have you even been listening to me?" he drew back the hand he had clicked his fingers with and rested it on his thigh.

To be honest, she had been listening…that was, until her thoughts distracted her from Yazoo's little lecture. He had arranged for them to practice some of her sensory powers: to hone her mind into complete focus and help her open up to any powers that might bestow her. Needless say she wasn't getting on to a great start. Kadaj was now avoiding her like the plague, after their brief encounter a few days before. In fact, she hadn't even seen him around the house. A similar situation was building up with Sephiroth also. Yazoo had informed her that he had confined himself to his study on the top floor, and only came down occasionally for food. Not that this particularly bothered her - in fact his absence was rather comforting for the moment. Their meeting had also been unpleasant, even more so than the one with Kadaj. His true colours were being revealed: his once rose-tinted canvas had now been drowned in the dark and fiery paint of his real persona.

Not that any of these things mattered at the moment. She felt guilty for accidentally ignoring Yazoo's words in favour of her own trivial mind.

"Sorry, could you repeat that again?" she coyly peered across to where he was sitting on the soft, crème carpet.

Rolling his eyes he replied, "Okay, but listen this time." She nodded faithfully, rearranging herself on the small cushion and leaning forward to rest on the palm of her hand. Smiling he attempted to explain again, "Right, all we're going to do now is a bit of meditation." He caught on to the sceptical thoughts in her head, "Not the 'ohming' and 'ahhing' stuff, no chanting - only relaxing your mind into a state where all perception is heightened."

She stared into his eyes as she hear within her mind, "_This simple exercise can help you learn how to do this._" Meaning telepathic speech, "_It can also help keep **certain** people from entering your mind._" And the emphasis on 'certain' meaning Sephiroth…

"Just close your eyes now, and take slow, deep breaths. Feel the sensation your lungs experience with every inhale and exhale." Anya did as he asked. It took a few minutes to get the hang of it without being self conscious about breathing loudly, and also feeling like an idiot.

"Lose yourself in your mind, until you feel completely at peace." That she did. Again the process took a few minutes to settle into, but the results were worth the time spent. Several parts of her anatomy felt like they'd flown away, as if -as silly as it sounded, even to her- she was only a floating head now. Her brain seemed to vibrate warmly, reminding her of the sensation of snuggling up to a warm pillow.

"Now imagine yourself in a black room; devoid of objects and light, only you…This is _your_ place, your haven when you need to be alone, where no one can find you." She could still hear his voice, but it was more like a background noise. In this dark place she had created within her mind she felt more like herself again, without fear plaguing her thoughts.

"There is a door in this room however, but only your heart can unlock this door. Go to it and exit onto the other side, and tell me what you see."

She guided herself to the door that he spoke of, and opened it. Bright light blinded her as she walked through. She gasped out loud, but her body didn't flinch an inch. It appeared that her face was the only thing she could move.

"I can see you Yazoo! But, how's that possible, my eyes are shut. Or I thought they were…" She tried opening her physical eyes to no avail, "Or I was right…"

Yazoo chuckled, his own eyes glittering with mirth as he spoke, "Well done. What you are doing now, is looking through your third eye."

"Huh? Third eye?" She could just imagine an eye slap bang in the middle of her forehead: disturbing to say the least.

The man was laughing again, "I mean third eye as in your psychic eye, not that you have in fact sprouted another eye. It's an unexplainable mystery really, it is just there, but not visible…almost like another source of energy that your body channels."

Looking around with this 'third eye' she was amazed, "Whoa…this is weird."

"Before you strain yourself, I want you to go back to your soul room, the one you were in before." He ordered softly. Reluctantly she turned back and used door that led back to the room of darkness. It was amazing how comfortable she was in the pitch black room, not exactly being the number one fan of being in the dark. "Now slowly, I want you to concentrate on your breathing again."

It shocked her, but she'd forgotten that she had been breathing at all. So when she found her 'breath' again, she was more aware of it than she'd ever been. How odd, to never notice how much work the body did to work the oxygen into the lungs and back out again. She had underestimated the power of her inner functions. Now she was beginning to get feeling back into all her limbs, the muscles twinged a welcome as she returned to her complete, physical state.

"Take your time, but when you feel ready, you can open your eyes again. Remember don't rush."

Taking a few more minutes to settle into normality, she eventually opened her eyes to find Yazoo waiting patiently for her. His twinkling eyes betrayed his stoic features, as he remained sitting across from her. Running a hand through her hair she leant back on her other hand and looked up at the ceiling. That was probably the most amazing but bizarre event she'd ever experienced. It was something to be excited about.

"Are you alright?" Still sitting with perfect posture Yazoo's elegant back stood upright, a delicate arch in the lower back.

"Yeah." She answered simply, moving to bring her knees up to her chest.

"You've done very well, but we can't overdo it. For now, I want you to do that once every day, so you can build up to longer hours."

"Is there a specific reason why I'm to do this?" she asked, tilting her head so her hair hung down her left shoulder.

"My aim for you is to be able to use your third eye without the meditation. The third eye is more powerful than you might think. It can help with telepathy, telekinesis: something I myself have been practising for the past few months, mind reading and also keeping others from reading _yours_." Getting up from his cushion he offered a hand up to Anya, "After that, I think you deserve a bite to eat."

"That'd be good." She grinned, taking his hand and pushing up off the floor. All that meditating had stirred her appetite, so she was more than pleased with Yazoo's suggestion.

**ffffff**

_Two weeks later…_

Lying flat on her back she stared up at the night sky ceiling, a smile plastered on her face. Just as Yazoo had said, she had religiously practiced the meditation he had given for her to do. With every practice she slipped more easily into trance -as she liked to call it- and was improving every day. At least, she felt like she had been improving. Perhaps every day was a bit of over exaggeration. Not that it mattered to her, she was just pleased at her own progress.

She wanted to try some of those things Yazoo had mentioned before - the mind reading and stuff. It was probably the over-excited kid in her, who had fantasies of performing such feats that were once thought impossible. These ideas were one of the only things keeping her sane while she had to stay within the confines of the house.

A knock came at her door, and a head peered in after she gave the person permission to enter. It was Loz, and he had this look of mischief on his face. The look hadn't been seen by her in far too long, but she recognised it as a sign of trouble. Sitting upright she scowled at him suspiciously, playfully asking, "What are you up to?"

Standing at the door and rubbing his hands together he chuckled, "We have a surprise for you - 'we' being me, Yazoo and Kadaj. You have to come quickly."

"_Kadaj?_" She thought hopefully, "_Does that mean he's on talking terms with me again?_"

Leaping off the bed she hopped to over to Loz, standing almost right up to him she smiled, "Okay, lead the way!"

On that note the tall man led them to the floor below, one she'd never really had a chance to look at. It was virtually the same as the one she slept in, only a couple of subtle differences between the two. It made her wonder if they used all the rooms in the house, and if so, what could possibly fill them all.

Going to the east wing, they came to a halt outside the second door along. Loz turned around and gave a nervous laugh, "Woops, almost forgot, gotta make sure you can't see."

"I'll close my eyes then-hey!" she protested as he went behind her and covered her eyes with a hand. Hearing the door creak open she began walking forward as Loz began to move. It was completely silent as she was stopped by Loz after taking a few paces inside. She heard the door click shut behind her, feeling eager to end the suspense.

"You can remove your hand now Loz." Came Yazoo's silky voice from out of nowhere.

The warmth of his hand left her and she gradually opened her eyes. They snapped open as soon as she caught sight of the large quantity of multi-coloured lights flashing languidly along the top of the walls. A plump, evergreen tree sat merrily in one corner, wearing a necklace of diamond lights, silver baubles, tinsel boa's and an angelic crown on top. She had forgotten what time of year it was, and felt overwhelmed by the festive cheer within the room.

"We know it's not much, but we thought it might cheer you up. It's the least we could do." Loz paced over to the tree to admire the handy work himself.

"It was all Kadaj's idea." Anyaa almost spluttered at Yazoo's statement, turning her head to find Kadaj leaning against the wall beside the door, "We usually just do a few Christmas decorations and some present exchanging, not much. But Kadaj said that we should put some effort into it this year, since you're here now."

"Really?" Her question directed at Kadaj himself, who seemed slightly disgruntled that he had been given most of the credit.

"Yeah. It's no big deal." He shrugged his shoulders indifferently as if he didn't care about it.

The younger brother didn't expect however the bundle that bounded into his chest. Thank god he was already against the wall, or he might have had the wind knocked out of him. His jade eyes glinted with contentment as he slipped his arms around her waist to hug her back.

"Thank you so much!" She squealed animatedly before kissing his cheek then moving on to attack the others, "Oh no you don't Yazoo, you're not moving until I thank you…"

Her voice turned into a blur as Kadaj watched her keenly as she kissed Yazoo on the cheek and then Loz. He could still feel the pressure of lips on his cheek, making his heart soar with longing. With Sephiroth in the picture, there was no way that he stood a chance with her. Not until the man at least got bored with her. He doubted that he'd get bored though. Depriving him of any control was one of Sephiroth's top hobbies. As long as he was around, she'd never be free of him. But what if he left? Would Sephiroth leave her alone if he was absent? He inwardly shook his head at that thought: he couldn't leave, he had to be here to protect her as much as he could.

Another thought crossed his mind. How long would it be before she stopped smiling for good?

**ffffff**

_AN: Kadaj is on the train to angst-ville, hop on if you wanna ride him - I mean, err, ride with him...yeah...haha!_


	14. Chapter 14

The Crypt

by CuteChibiChocoCloud

Disclaimer: I own Sephiroth, Cloud and a Cloud Clone: in the form of action figures. The _real _Sephiroth and co. are being held hostage in the evil claws of Square-Enix. Let us band together and save them!…but I get first dibs on Seph, then we'll figure out a rota for taking turns. (_Who can honestly look at this and think I own FF? __– thought not_)

AN: _This chapter is dedicated to __LiLDraGoNs2er as well as ThePsychoticOne again, you know why. Thank you._

Chapter 14

Gazing out her bedroom window, she yearned to rejoin the outside world again. Everything was so beautiful out there: frost glittered like gems on the gravel and barks of the trees. Even with the slightly overcast sky, all she wanted to do was go and breath fresh air again. It made her wonder whether she was allowed to open any of the windows. She hadn't been told she couldn't do that.

Regardless of whether she'd get into trouble or not she undid the locks and pushed the window open. A blast of cool air hit her, making her shiver. Yet she was overjoyed at getting some fresh air again. It was something she'd underrated when she still had the freedom to do as she pleased. Anyway Winter was her favourite season, weather wise.

Leaning her head out she giggled at the simplicity of the source of joy. How sad that she only had situations such as this to keep herself entertained. If she was normal again, she would have been at home getting prepared for Christmas day, getting all her parcels neatly wrapped.

A patch of red on the landscape caught her attention, as she leaned out further, momentarily forgetting that her vision had been vastly improved since she'd turned immortal. Looking down amongst the trees, she spotted a man, wearing the scarlet garb that she had initially seen. He was scanning the area, but then looked up to where she stood. She nearly jolted back in shock, amazed by the colour of his eyes, as deep a blood red as his cape. For a moment he stood there, maintaining his line of vision. Then he retreated into the darkness of the woods.

Her mind was in a muddle as she closed the window over again. Who had that man been? Someone else after the Eíen's? Perhaps another member of the Turks? Whoever he was, she wasn't sure whether to tell the others about his appearance or not. She had been told that the blonde woman who had accidentally shot her had been 'ridded of'; She didn't want someone else killed. Especially in this case she'd feel totally responsible for the mysterious man's death.

Deciding to try her meditation exercise again to pass some time, she lowered herself to the floor and crossed her legs. After all, what else did she have to keep her occupied?

**ffffff**

Her first Christmas away from home. Anya felt nostalgic, wishing that she could have been sitting around the fir tree in the downstairs living room with her mum and dad. The smell of mother's cinnamon cookies wafting from the kitchen, nearly tempting her away from any gifts sat before her. Desperate for the gifts she had bought to be opened too. The excitement of it all making her giddy in the early hours of the morning, when they really should have been sleeping.

Everything was different now. There was no mum and dad; no cinnamon cookies in the kitchen; she had no gifts for anyone; no excitement. As bad as she felt, she couldn't help but feel melancholic.

Not that the three brothers noticed, too busy wrapped up in their own cheeriness and enthusiasm. Loz ripped violently at the shiny, purple paper, clearly anxious to find out what was inside.

"Chocolate!" he eyed up the large box of dark Belgian chocolates, wasting no time in digging into them. There was something about the flashing reindeer antlers on his head that couldn't be taken seriously. He really did act like a big kid when he wasn't forced into more serious circumstances.

"Thanks bros." Kadaj set aside the case of art materials, opting to focus on Loz shovelling the chocolates into his face. It was a rather humorous sight to behold. You'd have thought he'd been starved for a week the way the man was eating.

Holding out a box toward her, Yazoo grinned, "For you."

Blinking to wake herself up she dazed confusedly at the three brothers, "But, I couldn't get you guys anything."

Shaking the box in her direction the long haired brother said, "We know, but it's Christmas. And anyway, you'll be needing this in the future anyway."

Shrugging her shoulders and taking the box, which was quite weighty, Anya picked away at the star-patterned paper unhurriedly. Flicking open the metal case that was concealed under the paper, her green eyes widened at what sat inside. A medium sized revolver sat in felt padding, the dark grey metal reflecting the sparkle of the fairy lights.

"Thanks." she said half-heartedly. It was the first Christmas that she'd ever been bought a weapon. It seemed extremely wrong, but she remained silent anyway. Kadaj looked at her curiously, to which she returned a weak smile. He seemed to buy it as he returned to fishing out another present from under the tree.

With some more of the present giving and receiving out the way, she was handed another parcel. This one was long and slim, in the same star paper as before. Unenergetically she opened it up to reveal a similar metal box to the one that had held the revolver. She shouldn't have been surprised, but inside was yet another weapon. A lightweight sword sat snugly within the box. Shoving it back she burst into tears, covering her face with her hands. How callous to hand out fire-arms and weapons for Christmas! Had they been apart from proper society for so long that they forgot that Christmas was a time of joy and peace? Of happy innocence?

"What's wrong?" Loz asked, looking bewilderedly up from his chocolate box, nearly empty.

Standing to her feet she yelled at them, hands in balled fists, "Are you all brain dead? You don't give things like this for Christmas! It's like you're preparing me for bloody war!" Before any of them could stop her she ran for the door, shouting back as she left, "I hate you all!"

Tears streaming down her face she bolted for the stairs. Realising what she had said she felt a pang of guilt. Saying that she hated them had been harsh - she'd have to apologise later. Right now though, she felt like they'd deserved it somewhat. What ever happened to gifts like puzzles and multi-coloured toe socks? She wanted normality again, badly.

Just as she thought this the embodiment of abnormality happened to be walking down the stairs as she ran up them, slamming smack bang into him. He grabbed her arm, saving her from rolling back down the steps. Stifling her sobs she sniffled as she looked up at him. Those eyes were far too cold.

"What is it that's made you so upset that you had to come hurtling up the stairs, hmm?" Sephiroth sounded humoured at her sorry state, letting go of her arm to allow her to straighten up again.

"Just a couple of presents I got from the others." When he raised a questioning eyebrow, she continued, "A gun and a sword. I just…it's not very festive, is it?"

"You miss your old life." He stated plainly, to which she nodded back, "I gathered as much. You should forgive them, they're not exactly used to giving gifts to a girl. One from this century might I add."

"I know." Wiping her face with a corner of her sleeve she went on, "I said some nasty things that I shouldn't have. I'm gonna have to say sorry to them."

"Hmph." He grumbled lowly, "They never invite me to any of these little gatherings they have. Always leaving me out."

"They didn't tell you that they were exchanging presents?" A bit more calmer now, she cocked her head in curiosity.

"No…Not that it matters anyway. I'm not one for Christmas, nor any other holiday celebration for that matter." Sad, he sounded like he meant it too.

"Sorry to hear that." She replied.

Eyeing her up like Christmas dinner he said, "I was actually on my way to see you. Quite…convenient really, that we should bump into one another."

"Eh, really?" She half-laughed nervously, subconsciously taking a step down, "Why did you want to see me?"

Chuckling he took a step down as well, keeping an even distance, "Apart from not having seen you for a rather long time, I too have a small present for you. Albeit not something you could wield in battle."

She managed to giggle at his sense of humour, even if he was acting strange again. Bringing forth his hand, within it he held a small, black velvet box. Flashing a brief smile his way -to be polite- she accepted the box. Lifting the lid she was taken aback from the contents. It was a stunning droplet ruby necklace, with gold snake chain.

"This is too much." She meant what she said.

"Nonsense. Here, I want to see it on you." Taking the necklace he motioned for her to turn around. Lowering it to lie on her chest she moved her hair so he could clip it easier at the back. Letting her hair back down he then spun her back around, hands on shoulders. Examining the jewel he nodded, muttering, "Yes, it looks like it was meant for you."

Never letting go of her shoulders, gaze never ceasing from her neck, Anya began to get nervous. Taking it upon herself to end the silence and perhaps get out of his presence she said, "Thank you, I-I don't know how to repay you."

A smile crept onto his face, "I'm sure you will…" Okay, he was getting scary again. That all consuming look he was wearing. Before she had swooned over it, but now…things were different, _she_ was different. And there was that time, when she had just woken up… "Merry Christmas Anya."

"Merry Christmas to you too." His stare travelled up to her eyes, fixating itself there. She wondered if he knew how unnerving he was. Also, why hadn't he stopped looking, "Um, Sephiroth?"

"What? Is it too much to want a hug?" Oh, so that was what he was after. He should have said, instead of doing that eerie stare. It's not like she could mind read, even if the possibility of doing so was there.

Opening her arms she shuffled up a step into his embrace. She remembered the last time that they had been this close; dancing to a song in her mind. He was still warm, and welcoming…wait, she was _not_ going back down this road again. This man was demented and frightening, not the sort of person she wanted to be with in any way, shape or form. If only she had the option of leaving this place for good.

Shoulders first she recoiled back to get away from him. The hug had went on long enough. However Sephiroth seemed to have other ideas, hands pushing her back into him.

"Where are you going?" On the outside, the question appeared innocent enough, but she knew otherwise. Especially with the tone of voice he used.

"I was-ugh, going to go say sorry to the guys. You know-I really think-"

"Hush." The 'sh' noise continued on, as a hand travelled up her back and took the back of her head. Her heart battered roughly, there was only one way this was going to end and she knew it, all too well, "A hug isn't the only thing I want from you. You said you wished to repay me. Well, don't deny me of what I want…"

**ffffff**

After several minutes of quarrelling, the brothers had voted for Kadaj to go check up on Anya. She had been distraught, so someone had to make sure she was alright. As per usual his brothers had both nominated him to do the deed. Whatever the dilemma, the two would make him do whatever was needed to be done. Stupid brothers…

There were voices in the distance. Knowing that one was Anya, he broke into a jog down the hallway. Just before he rounded the corner, the sight he found broke him to the core. Snapping back to where he wouldn't be seen, he shut his eyes to block out the image.

The kiss on the cheek wasn't enough anymore - not after that. That kiss was meant for _him_, not that scheming bastard. Sliding down the wall he dug his head into his knees, shuddering violently as he held back his anger.

"_Mark my words Sephiroth, one day I **will **kill you_."

**ffffff**

_AN: D'aww poor Kadaj, he never gets a break. And a mysterious man in red? I'm sure all you clever folks have guessed who that is hehe. Loz in flashing reindeer antlers...squee! Can't help throwing in a little bit of cheer in there._


	15. Chapter 15

The Crypt

by CuteChibiChocoCloud

Disclaimer: I own Sephiroth, Cloud and a Cloud Clone: in the form of action figures. The _real _Sephiroth and co. are being held hostage in the evil claws of Square-Enix. Let us band together and save them!…but I get first dibs on Seph, then we'll figure out a rota for taking turns. (_Who can honestly look at this and think I own FF? __– thought not_)

Chapter 15

_Fingers unclipped the necklace mechanically as she stared at her pale image in the mirror. Slowly she put the item of jewellery away, slamming the drawer shut to remove the glimmer of rouge from her sight. Her neck was in a state now, little purplish-red marks dotted here and there, like a child had been let loose with a paintbrush on it. He told her that they'd be gone by the next morning, but that didn't make her feel any better._

_Why had she mentioned any form of 'repayment'. She should have realised how much trouble she had landed herself in after saying that. What else did Sephiroth want 'repayed' for? When would it end?_

_Of course renewed life is a high priced favour, one that would probably take eternity to make up for. Shuddering she watched the tears build up in her eyes, as a form of distraction from the ugly patterns on her throat. The water droplet ran down her cheek, and foolishly she followed its tracks to where she did not want to see. Her breath caught in her throat, she leaned her weight into the chest-of-drawers and silently sobbed._

_When **would** it end?…_

**ffffff**

Snow thickly coated the trees so that only a few patches of brown were visible. The view from her bedroom was glorious. The landscape looked as if it had been sucked out of a fairytale book. Hell, she even had the story to go with it:

_Young girl is transformed into an immortal, held captive by the evil villain who wants to keep her locked in his castle for all of eternity. Her only hope, a handsome and gallant prince who is destined to rescue her from the clutches of the villain…_

The only problem with her reality was that she had no 'Prince Charming' to save her from this place. This was just one big nightmare, that when you think things are getting better, something nasty happens to prove you otherwise.

Although there was that mysterious fellow that kept popping up frequently. Even though he looked like he'd just walked out of a coffin, ready to drink the blood of a thousand virgins, he might be the 'prince' she was looking for. Maybe he'd been coming here all this time to plan a way to get inside, save her ass and run off into the sunset to live happily ever after…Well perhaps that was going a bit over the top, but there was a chance that he could save her.

She was going mad from sitting around all day inside the stuffy mansion. It had now been over a month since she'd woken up and she had nothing to do. Trying to shoot Sephiroth in the butt had been a tempting thought, but she knew better than to do so.

Chuckling at the mental images of shooting him in the derrière she grabbing a thick woollen fleece from the back of a chair. Throwing it over her shoulders she then made her way down to the front lounge. It was situated almost precisely below her room, so if the man in red was going to appear today, she'd see him.

What then, what if she saw him?…

"I'll run." she spoke under her breath.

**ffffff**

The sun was riding low enough to peer through the spaces in the trees. As much as it agitated her eyes she refused to sway her gaze from the area. If there was any chance of getting out of here, it was with that man. No one who dressed in a red cape and had creepy red eyes could be called orthodox. No he was different, she just knew it.

"Seen anything interesting?"

Going rigid she held her focus on the outside. She couldn't look suspicious after all, "Not particularly. It's just so pretty today."

She could see him approach her in the window's reflection, jade eyes not paying attention to the outside scenery but herself. Too scared to move, she remained silent as he stood with his chest touching the curve of her upper back. She now prayed that the mysterious man wasn't planning on turning up anytime soon. He'd be caught for sure. Of course she could always just distract him and move him away from the window, but it made her feel ill even to think about it. So lame and uselessly she just stood there, hoping that Sephiroth would go away.

"You've been standing here for quite some time." Two of his fingers curled a little of her hair, rubbing the strands together, "I just thought you might be looking for something in particular."

"N-no." Cursing her inability to keep calm when she was nervous, she gathered her breath so she wouldn't stutter again, "What is there to look for."

A hand coursed its way to rub her stomach, pulling up the thick grey fleece to give access to flesh. It made her feel sick to the core, "Some deer occasionally appear this time of year. I thought you might have seen one." Sephiroth didn't sound like he was suspicious of her motives, which was relieving to say the least.

"Oh. I didn't know." That hand of his was getting a bit too comfortable there, and she didn't like where this was going, "Could you stop that, your hands are freezing and it's making me cold."

"Well there is a way we could them up." He brought his other hand to join in to make a point.

"Yeah, you can go wear some gloves."

Sephiroth stopped moving, and seemed to stop breathing too. Had she really just dared to talk like a smart-ass to him? She wanted to fade away anytime now. She had never really pissed him off before, and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

His hands gripped her middle, and he sunk his head into the crook of her neck. He began shaking, his hands gripping ever so tighter it nearly nipped. Was he about to blow a fuse?

Then to her racing heart's relief he chuckled lowly, taking in a deep breath and shaking his head slightly, "I like your sense of humour."

Anya could have cried out 'hallelujahs' that he didn't flip out on her there. Someone must have been feeling generous in heaven.

"Since they're so cold, I'll go start up a fire and warm them up. Come join me once you're ready." As his hands retreated and his body warmth left her back she let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding in. Of course she knew that what Sephiroth said really translated as 'Your ass better be by that fire when I get it started'. He was one for orders rather than requests.

Feeling disappointed that: (a) she was going to be forced to spend time with Sephiroth doing the things he wanted to do, and (b) she hadn't managed to even catch a glimpse of the man in red. Hopefully she'd have better luck tomorrow.

**ffffff**

Something had woken her up. What this 'something' was she didn't know. There had been a rather loud creak in the floorboards only moments ago, which had made her jolt into a sitting position, bed covers held tightly in her fists. Looking around in the darkness she noticed her blinds had been drawn (they had been open before), light desperately crawling under the material to shed some light across the floor.

It was then that she heard it. Deep and even breaths, almost rugged sounding from somewhere in the room. Focusing her attention on this new discovery she cringed as she realised where the source of this breathing was. Gradually, almost too scared to do so, she looked up above her.

Nothing.

She began to laugh breathlessly at her own foolish fears. There wasn't even any breathing anymore, it must have been a figment of her imagination.

"Don't move, don't scream, or I won't hesitate to decapitate that head of yours." The voice was like gravel, rough and ragged and dead-pan. It couldn't be anything else but the voice of a killer.

When she remained silent, eyes darting around the room to find him -the voice most definitely belonging to that of a man- she heard him huff, "Hmm, good…Now why haven't you reported me to your master?"

It finally clicked who this person was, "You - you're that guy, the one dressed in red."

"Answer my questions, then I will answer yours."

Sounded fair enough to her, even though she was terrified out of her mind, "Okay. Um, I don't have a master."

He huffed again, this time in amusement, "Oh? I'm sure Sephiroth would be displeased to hear that."

Angrily she spat, "He is _not_ my master. He made me what I am today, and that is all. I take it you know what I am, since you know who he is?"

"Yes." he answered plainly, "I know that you got caught in the crossfire on the night of the Turk raid."

"Were you watching them then?" There was a tall silhouette in front of the door, arms crossed and leg leant against the door. How long had he been standing there?

"No, I was informed by my employers of what happened that night. I couldn't stand at my post while such an event was happening. Most likely, I would have been caught."

"That means-"

"Yes, I am a Turks member. A spy for the organisation."

She remembered that one of her first instincts about him was that he might be a Turk, "I had a hunch that you might be one of them."

"Yet you failed to mention me to your superior." He pushed gently away from the door and began pacing across the room.

"I already told you, I have no 'master' or 'superior'." Anya stated annoyed, "Anyway I knew that you might die if I told anyone. So I didn't."

"Risking your safety for a stranger is unwise." The man stood now at the balcony window, curtains still covering it over.

"I couldn't live if I knew I'd involuntarily gotten someone killed." She saw his form wince as a hand grabbed the curtain. Deciding to change the subject, rather than ask him what her words meant to him, she said, "Well are you going to tell me why you're here in my room then?"

He remained silent as his other hand came up to clutch another bunch of curtain fabric. Swiftly he pulled the pieces of material away from one another to reveal the full moon. It looked massive where it sat, taking on a yellowish hue.

No longer was the man a shadow. A golden claw on his left hand gleamed in the light, an attribute she had failed to notice before when seeing him from a distance. Perhaps he had kept it concealed under that scarlet cloak of his, that looked like it had, had flames eating away at the bottom of it. His black boots were covered at the feet with what looked like some sort of foot armour, in the same golden colour as his claw. Ebony hair flowed down to mid-back, with the kind of shine that only belonged to those of Asian origin. This of course went against his deadly pale skin, that she could not see at the moment, but she knew from seeing him previously. And then there were those eyes. She wanted him to turn around so she could marvel at those otherworldly ruby eyes.

"I have a mission. I was going to force you to comply with me, but it seems that you are more than willing to assist."

"Depends on what you're planning." She wasn't going to jump into anything. There was no way she could do anything to harm Kadaj, Loz or Yazoo. No matter what Vincent or the Turks said, they were good people. They were her family now.

"Jenova."

That name belonged to Sephiroth's 'mother', "But she's dead isn't she?" Anya asked, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Not quite…as long as her head still remains, she still has power. Sephiroth, you and the others have more power because of her existence, no matter how weak she might be."

"Wait a minute, I'm confused now." she pinched her brow as she collected snippets of conversations she'd had, "I was told that you can't kill an immortal, but she was killed…kind of, since you're saying she's not _dead_ dead." She sounded like an idiot speaking total gibberish, but hopefully the man would understand, "So if she was killed, how can she _not_ be dead?" Okay, that sentence didn't make much sense either, but this was a weird circumstance in the first place.

"Haven't they warned you: the only method to effectively disable an immortal is to behead it. This would kill most immortals, but ones as old as Jenova -which we Turks refer to as Ancients- still maintain some of their soul within their head."

Screwing her nose and rubbing the tip of it as if it tickled she mused, "So if you chopped my head off right now, I'd die because I'm young. How old do you have to be to keep your soul or whatever intact?"

"Frankly I don't know, no one does. The Turks haven't been around long enough to gather enough data to fix an exact age to it. It doesn't help that there aren't that many immortals around to speculate." His back was still turned to her, and she was still curious at taking a closer look at his eyes.

"Right…Hey while I'm at it, why are the Turks after immortals? Do they do anything really bad, like kill people in the past." She was one of them too after all, so she wanted to know why she'd be hunted down for the rest of eternity.

"They believe that to have elongated life is a crime, that they are unnatural beings that should not be walking amongst what they deem as 'normal' people."

"You say 'they', but don't you believe it too?" Anya enquired on his word choice, using 'they' instead of 'we'.

He twisted his head to the left slightly, his cape covering most of his face but a patch of creamy skin flashing in contrast to the red, "I'm not exactly human myself anymore…" Now he faced her completely, cold, red eyes skimming over the golden claw on his left, "But that is a different story for another time."

Those wine eyes spoke volumes. They spoke of sorrow and pain, anguish and torture. His past must have been an unpleasant one, and she wasn't one to stick her nose where it wasn't wanted. As interested as she was in hearing his story, Anya knew that she would get nowhere, or perhaps just lose her head in the process.

"Now let me cut straight to the chase, where do they keep Jenova's head?" The bitterness in his voice was evident that his mood was going sour.

With slight hesitation -not being one hundred percent sure herself- she replied, "I think they keep her in their basement. It's like a mini crypt down there."

"All you have to do is show me where it is, I won't force you to play a larger part than is necessary."

"No, I wanna help." She realised how dangerous this could be, but if they were quick they could do things without being noticed. After all, everyone was asleep as it was the early hours of the morning now, "But…" He nodded for her to continue, "Are you going to kill me after? I guess I'm still your enemy after all."

Grunting he made his way back over to the bedroom door, "It can't be helped that you are now a target of the Turks, but-" He spun a little to look at her, "You have been cooperative and have given me no reason to kill you. I might even put a good word in for you back at headquarters." Before she could say thank you he went for the door again, "We're wasting valuable time, so lets move."

"Wait." she called out, standing up and straightening out her pyjamas, "Don't I get to know your name?"

Pausing he answered, "Vincent Valentine."

**ffffff**

_AN: It's probably obvious, but the first part was in italics as it was meant to be a flashback, just so you all know. So Vincent has come to deal with Jenova, but will he be able to find her and succeed in her destruction? You'll never know, unless you wish to keep reading of course._


	16. Chapter 16

The Crypt

by CuteChibiChocoCloud

Disclaimer: I own Sephiroth, Cloud and a Cloud Clone: in the form of action figures. The _real _Sephiroth and co. are being held hostage in the evil claws of Square-Enix. Let us band together and save them!…but I get first dibs on Seph, then we'll figure out a rota for taking turns. (_Who can honestly look at this and think I own FF? __–__ thought not_)

Chapter 16

"Vincent Valentine." she echoed, tasting the name out for herself, "It suits you."

"There are more pressing matters at hand than whether my title suits me or not." His hand was poised on the door knob, ready to go, "Stop wasting my time and lets go."

"Okay." She slipped a cardigan over her night-dress. If she was caught tonight, she'd rather keep some dignity by being decently covered. That and there was a nasty chill running through the house this time of night. Also slipping on a pair of socks that she had thrown off earlier, she met Vincent at the door and whispered, "Right I'm ready now."

There was a hint of amusement in his eye, but why Anya did not know until he said, "You're the one that's meant to be leading me, remember?"

Utterly embarrassed she uttered bashfully, "Oh, sorry." To hide her shame ridden face she turned away from him and began to do what was required of her.

Now that she was out here escorting Vincent to the crypt, she felt very vulnerable and afraid. Even she did not know the extent of Sephiroth's power. Could he sense their every move even during sleep? What was there to prove that he wasn't awake at that very moment? Was he going to be down there waiting for them, with a wicked smile fit for a devil on his face?

Then there was this Vincent Valentine character. Here she was, accepting him without much questioning, leading him to somewhere that could get them both into trouble. Would he really keep his word and not kill her once he had gained the intelligence that he needed? Was it Jenova's head that he was truly after, or was there something more to his story?

Too many questions and too little time, as they finally approached the basement door. Her sight much improved in the dark, she was able to find the key quite easily without making too much sound. Avoiding the oil lamp she picked it up and handed it to Vincent.

"She's down there." 'She' being Jenova's head, "Her headstone is on the furthest away wall, you can't miss it…Though I don't have a light for this lamp, so-"

"It won't be necessary." Vincent's fingers ran over the key as if to feel it's rough, worn-out texture, "My eyes are proficient in seeing in the dark."

Not surprised by this -having found his way around her room in pitch blackness- she nodded and said, "Right. I'll wait out here and keep watch until you come back out again."

With a final grunt of acknowledgment he swept around, unlocked the door and disappeared down the winding stairs. Staring down into the darkness she sighed as she felt a shudder travel up her spine. Even though her eyes were more accustomed to such dark environments, there was something about the dark that still terrified her. Perhaps it would forever remain ingrained in her mind, as irrational as the fear was.

Going back up the stairs she decided to wait here, so that she could see if anyone was coming. Sitting on the cold slab steps her thoughts now went back to Vincent Valentine. He was so bitter, however the manner in which he'd spoken a couple of times indicated that he was also somewhat genteel. What had happened to him to make him so hurt, so lost? She was no mind reader (as of yet anyway), but in those eyes she could see it all. It was like looking at the cover of a book, knowing what kind of story it will be, without knowing the in-depth details. It was quite frustrating. However he had suggested that he would tell his story another day. That could have been used because it's a common phrase used regularly by people to end a discussion. Anya hoped that he would in fact tell her though, she was curious.

A pitter-patter of feet snapped her out of her reverie and she nearly jumped out of her skin as Vincent seemed to appear out of thin air. Standing she looked at the box in his claw hand. It looked smooth and metallic, certainly something created not too far back in the past. 'J-E-N-O-V-A' was inscribed on a silver plate in black. This was her head? She almost felt nauseous at the thought.

Then, like a strike to the stomach, she felt it. No, not it; _him_.

Clutching her head as a flash of pain stabbed her skull she leaned a hand against Vincent's shoulder, "What's wrong?" He asked, sounding as nonchalant as ever, but she could hear the slight worry there.

And there was now a very valid reason for being worried, and it wasn't because of her sudden onset of pain, "He's coming."

"Sephiroth." he stated.

"He knows about Jenova, I can tell. His anger, oh my god he's so powerful." With every word her voice became weaker. She didn't know how she could sense him in this way, but she knew it wasn't just her fears getting to her. This was real, and that meant that they were in deep shit.

"Come." Grabbing her upper arm she felt like she was floating behind him. It was what she'd heard before being described as like outer body experience. She wasn't working the muscles in her legs as they ran, she wasn't crying the tears that she felt trailing down her face. Although her heart thumping away felt very much her own.

If the circumstances were different she would have welcomed the bitter blast of air that swept through the newly opened door. However it only increased the feeling of inner frigidity within her gut. Feet stung fiercely as Vincent led her hurriedly across the snow covered ground toward the forest trees. In hindsight she should have thrown on a pair of shoes as well as socks. Shallow gasps of her own breath nearly muted the sound of their feet crunching through the snow. Unsurprisingly Vincent seemed unperturbed, only continuing to set the pace of their flee. She doubted that there would be no trace of fear even if she could see his face.

Even though they were running fast, Anya knew it was not fast enough. The horrendous energy that could only belong to Sephiroth was getting stronger. Like a metal detector, she knew this could only mean that he was drawing nearer. Perhaps if she allowed Vincent to leave her behind, he could escape with the head. Surely he would agree?

Gulping in frosted air she said, "We can't out run him. If you leave me behind, you might be able to get away. I can distract him to give you some time."

"No." That voice could compete with the coldest of winds.

"You have to. It's your duty to the Turks to get that head away from him." As much as she didn't want to be left to Sephiroth's wrath, she didn't want Vincent to suffer either.

Still running ahead with a hand on her arm he spoke back, "I may be a Turk, but I do have a conscious. It's either both or neither."

Digging her heels into the snow, she tried to pull away from his hold, so that they had ceased running. Hopefully he'd have the common sense to just go instead of being so difficult, "Let me go." She tugged with her spare hand, playing tug of war with her opposite arm as the rope, "Don't be an idiot!"

"I won't let someone die again because of me, do you understand?" Angrily he yanked her forward, the grip on her arm tightened so that there was no way she could go. Staring her down with those blood-red eyes he began to breath as if out of breath. But she could see the exasperation in his expression - it was the look of someone who had lost everything and had given up on life. Whoever had died had taken a part of this man with them; taken all the warmth and happiness left inside of him.

He didn't care about Sephiroth killing him, nor particularly of herself, but it was the idea of feeling responsible for someone else's death that swayed his actions. This was a broken man standing before her. Maybe he saw penance in his own demise?

There was a low rumble deep in his throat before he spoke, "Forgive me for whatever is about to unfold, but no matter what, keep quiet and do not interfere."

"Vincent?" Gazing up at him questioningly, she received little answer from his unearthly eyes.

Without warning he grabbed her shoulder and turned her one-eighty. Jenova's box was pressed into her side, holding her in place. There was a ruffle of his cloak and then the sound of a safety catch being unclipped. Metal made contact with her temple. However at this moment she was unsure of what to fear more: the gun to her head or the man standing before them.

"I would advise you to hold you position, otherwise I may be forced to pull this trigger." Anya was suddenly concerned that her thoughts on Vincent had been wrong, and that he wouldn't care if he did cause her death. He hadn't suggested that he would kill her before this point, so she reckoned she was safe for the time being.

After he was done examining the area leisurely, he looked toward them lazily as if he hadn't a care in the world, "You know as well as I that your shot would be a wasted one."

"True, but the mess it would create at such a close range would be devastating. The girl would be in excruciating pain, not to mention the amount of time it would take for the damage to completely heal." It was scary how sadistic he sounded saying those words, even though it was in his usual calm voice. Anya was glad she couldn't see his face. She wasn't sure if she'd prefer his words to match his expression or not. Neither was comforting to think about.

"Even so, you will not take the shot." As if to test how far Vincent would go, he began circling the perimeter, being careful though to remain the same distance away.

"I work for the Turks, I kill for a living."

"I can read people very well." His jade eyes removed themselves from Vincent to follow the trail his boots were travelling, hands behind his back, "You may have killed in the past, but your eyes have lost their blood lustre, regardless of their deceiving colour."

"Killing is not always about the blood or thrill of the kill." Vincent would not allow Sephiroth to leave his sight, carefully revolving them both around as he moved.

Stopping, swivelling to face the two, he wore a self assured smile, "You cannot kill her." It was no order and certainly no plea, merely a statement. Vincent Valentine would not be able to kill her, or even force himself to do so. Sadly, it seemed Sephiroth was more than completely aware of this.

Growling he lifted his gun and struck her on the side of the head with it. Ignoring her falling figure, his attention -along with Sephiroth's- drew toward the sleek box in his grasp, "Perhaps you're right, but, I have no qualms over shooting _this_."

"You have no right to threaten mother like that." Retrieving his hands from behind his back, he brought them forward in fists, ready for a fight, "Return her now." His tone embodied all that was evil and dark; promising terrible pain if his demand was refused otherwise.

"Not until she is a pile of ashes."

That was a sign that a fight was due if she ever heard one. Ignoring the bleeding gash on her head she crawled away to lean against a tree. She felt faint and even with the cold against her flesh trying to keep her awake, all she wanted to do was sleep. If only Vincent hadn't lashed out at her like that, making sure that she was incapable of helping him in the fight. Drooping her head and closing her eyes, all she could do was listen to the dialogue between the two until she lost against the dizziness in her head.

"Do you really think you stand a chance against me, mortal?" Sephiroth sounded highly amused at the idea of going head to head with Vincent.

"I'm not as human as you might think." There was a brief silence, before a loud cry echoed through the woods. It transformed from the cry of a human to one of monstrous qualities - deep and brutal. The horrific sound faded out until it barely clung to the edge of the furthest away trees.

She could imagine the look on his face as he spoke the words, "Magnificent…you are worthy of being my opponent…" As she began to slip into unconsciousness, she heard, "…please don't die too quickly…"

**ffffff**

_AN: Oh no, Vincent has to fight Sephiroth! How will that end? If you wanna know, all you can do is go to the next chapter to find out._


	17. Chapter 17

The Crypt

by CuteChibiChocoCloud

Disclaimer: I own Sephiroth, Cloud and a Cloud Clone: in the form of action figures. The _real _Sephiroth and co. are being held hostage in the evil claws of Square-Enix. Let us band together and save them!…but I get first dibs on Seph, then we'll figure out a rota for taking turns. (_Who can honestly look at this and think I own FF? __–__ thought not_)

Chapter 17

The winter wind tickled the edge of his moonlight hair and tried to imbed it's chill in his flesh. Little did the elements know that after years of living he was immune to all it had to offer. Whether it be blistering hot or bitingly cold he barely felt it. Similar to his indifference to pain, it did not bother him in the least. The only exception to the rule was when he was inflicting pain for the sake of pleasure. Always the masochist.

The girl was lying away from them now, bleeding slowly from a head wound responsible of the man in red. Sephiroth didn't care about her status, she would heal and be fine. What concerned him was his dear mother's head, lying in the arms of the man - Vincent, the name rang through his mind. Not that his name mattered, there was only the curiosity of knowing whom one was going to fight.

"Do you really think you stand a chance against me, mortal?" He hadn't had a proper fight for a long time. The idea of going against someone excited him. He wondered if Vincent's blood would be as red as his attire.

"I'm not as human as you might think." Tilting his head in question Sephiroth waited for an explanation, and received more than he had bargained for.

Lurching forward, grabbing his raven hair and dropping his gun and Jenova's box in the process, the man cried out. The sheer pain emanating from his body was blissful as it bounced off the edge of Sephiroth's mind. It was like having a bite of your favourite sweet after a long period of time without it. The kind of sensation you savour until it runs down your throat, while the aftertaste lingers as a reminder of the thing you had just devoured. Either that or the satisfaction of sex. The latter was probably closer to the truth for Sephiroth, pain and sex being his two favourite pleasures.

Vincent's scream was escalating to a near deafening state. His body shook wildly, fingers digging deeper into his scalp. A little blood ran down his fingers. This seemed to set off a chain reaction. The skin on his fingers turned a dark purple colour, racing down his hands, along his arms until he was entirely covered. Loud cracks of bones breaking in his hands signalled the change of his hand structure, becoming wider and longer. His nails grew into claws, of a lighter purple than his skin. His cry was now deep, monstrous, making the earth tremble beneath them.

The yell stopped, it echoed through the trees, clinging to the air like a distant memory. There was breathing: heated, heavy breaths as Vincent lowered his arms. Raising his head, his eyes now glowed an unearthly yellow which drowned out the pupils - inhuman.

Impressed by this intriguing transformation and boost of power, Sephiroth nodded slowly in approval, "Magnificent…you are worthy of being my opponent." 'Chaos' now mingled with Vincent's name, like someone was whispering them as fast as the could in his mind. Could it be that this man had a demon within his body, or was it just a name for this alter ego? Demon or no, he was still no match for his superior, ancient power. Smiling mockingly toward the beast, he said, "Please, don't die too quickly."

Growling fiercely Vincent crouched down to grab his weapon. Instantly he dove sideways into a roll, firing bullets at Sephiroth as he went. Twirling fast and gracefully to avoid the bullets he slid behind the safety of a tree. In fear for his mother's safety he hadn't thought to grab the Masamune on his way out. Not that he needed his sword to win this battle. He had an arsenal of godly powers at his disposal after all.

Grinning wickedly, he shot up until he was at the top of the tree. Tampering into it's energy, he sought out the roots. As soon as he could feel Vincent's power crackling angrily nearby he used his mind to pull the roots out of the ground. He swung around, planting his feet on the bark and rode it down till it crashed to the earth. As soon as he got there he knew that Vincent had moved out of the way. Especially since as soon as he landed he was attacked with a flurry of gunfire.

Leaping up into the air, doing a forward flip as he did so, he flew until his feet hit Vincent square on the chest. He used his chest like a spring, rebounding into a back-flip, sending Vincent onto his back with a hard thud.

He had dropped his gun in the process. Reaching out for it, Vincent found Sephiroth already there, kicking the gun away. Taking the momentary distraction to his advantage, Vincent kicked out, knocking Sephiroth off his feet. Not wasting a moment, he was on top of him, slashing with his claws to tear up the man's shirt. His blood was as black as the sweater he wore. Frightening, but unimportant as Sephiroth punched him on the face. Now he took the opportunity to flip Vincent around to switch places.

Lying on the frozen snow, Vincent realised that he now couldn't move, not an inch. No matter how much he willed his arms to move, to lash out at the man above him, he couldn't. Grimacing, he knew that he was now helpless, under the cocky gaze of Sephiroth.

"What have you done to me?" Vincent's asked hatefully, his voice far deeper than it had been before. It was demonic.

Straddling atop him, Sephiroth flung his head back with laughter. When he had finished, his deadly green eyes met Vincent's, "As you can tell, I have paralysed you. I have to use a great deal of my strength to do this, so I'll finish this quickly."

Ripping the man's shirt like paper to reveal his amethyst-coloured, scarred flesh, he placed his hands there. The skin had a coolness that only the dead possess. This man was just full of surprises.

Vincent began to yell as Sephiroth poured energy through the centre of his palms, so hot and intense that it burned. The stench of charred flesh rode the air, and Sephiroth inhaled it as if it were his favourite perfume. He found beauty in pain and death, it was an art form to him. The more horrific the pain, the better.

However something made him stop. He could sense a great orb of energy sitting above the heart, under his left shoulder. It was pulsing strongly, sending waves of energy along Vincent's body. A lot of these waves seemed to be transmitting to his brain. Curiosity was getting the better of him, as he decided he wanted to find out what this power was. Perhaps it would be something he could harness for himself.

None too gently he grabbed the front of the cloak and yanked Vincent's head from the snow. With his spare hand he ran it down Vincent's face as the man began to change back to his human form, like the caress of a lover, "I've decided that I shan't kill you, yet." Feeling the last of the energy drain from Vincent's form, he whispered almost like he was talking to himself, "I will have that power for my own."

Dropping the cloak abruptly Vincent's head crunched against the white ground. Leaving the body there Sephiroth clambered over the tree to the opening where his mother's remains lay. Picking up the box he cradled it in his arms, holding it as if he were hugging a person, "I will punish him for trying to harm you, Mother. I am sorry for being so careless."

**ffffff**

_Thought I'd do this little filler chapter for the hell of it. Someone seemed happy that a Seph/Chaos fight was gonna happen, so I thought I'd better write it. More exciting that way. Also this'll save me from explaining why he keeps Vincent alive in the next chapter or so. I liked having the focus of this chapter on Sephiroth's POV mainly. He's messed up, yay!_


	18. Chapter 18

The Crypt

by CuteChibiChocoCloud

Disclaimer: I own Sephiroth, Cloud and a Cloud Clone: in the form of action figures. The _real _Sephiroth and co. are being held hostage in the evil claws of Square-Enix. Let us band together and save them!…but I get first dibs on Seph, then we'll figure out a rota for taking turns. (_Who can honestly look at this and think I own FF? __–__ thought not_)

Chapter 18

The following hours were nothing but a haze. Images fading in and then out to black again, like a flashback in a movie. Everything vague, making little sense. Sounds and images that gave no clarity to her dazed mind. Something had happened, but she couldn't remember at the time. Snow tainted red, cold, Loz, warmth, home: simple thoughts that meant nothing, merely things that lead up to the event of her awakening.

Lying in bed, Loz sat by her side with a child-like expression on his face - one of worry and concern. A part of her head stung with what felt like some antiseptic. The smell of it was sickly sweet in her nose, making her feel nauseous. Yet she smiled tiredly and placed a hand on his. His gaze softened, placing his free hand atop hers.

"Hey. How's your head feeling?" He asked, eyes glancing to where the sore spot on her head was.

"It's alright, just kinda sore. What happened to me?"

"Sephiroth said some guy had tried to take you and mother away. He hit you over the head when you wouldn't cooperate or something."

An image of a man in red came to mind, with beautiful beastly eyes. The lope of a predator, the poised stance of one on the alert, prepared to kill. She remembered running off with him, Jenova in hand, snow biting through her socks. The fear of Sephiroth catching them, heart beating against her ribs like it wanted to escape her body before he found her.

Clearly Sephiroth had been vague on the details of the encounter. It seemed like Loz knew next to nothing about what had really happened. It would be just another Turk attack to him, and his brothers too no doubt. Perhaps it would be for the best to keep them in the dark. For now anyway.

"What happened to Vincent?"

"That is the guy's name? Sephiroth never said he knew." She hadn't heard Vincent introduce himself, but he could have done so after she'd passed out. Who knew? "I saw him being dragged off, looking in pretty bad shape. Sephiroth said he was going to interrogate him, make sure there's no more of his kind out there."

If she was pale before she must be like a sheet by now. 'Interrogation' didn't sound like Sephiroth's forte. Something along the lines of 'torture until it screams' sounded more accurate. Why he was keeping Vincent alive was confusing her. Did he want inside Turk info -like Loz had suggested- or did Vincent have something of interest on his person that she hadn't noticed?

Another thing, had Sephiroth realised that she too was willingly involved in finding Jenova and letting it into the hands of Vincent? Was she going to be next for this 'interrogation' business? If he was unaware of her involvement, would Vincent crack under the pressure and divulge the truth? He didn't appear to be the type to do that, but it's amazing what people say when they're in severe agony.

Sephiroth was somewhat violent in bed -the bites marks he'd left on her a few weeks ago proved that- so god only knew what kinds of pain would be dealt for Vincent. The memory of that night, of having sex with him, made her feel even more weak and scared. What if he threatened her with another evening with him, in return for keeping her betrayal a secret?

Anya began to weep, feeling embarrassed and ashamed. Thank god Loz couldn't read her mind and find out what had happened to her. Would he look at her the same way again, or would he not even look at her at all? Sephiroth had shown her what a piece of filth she was, how dirty girls like her were treated in bed. He would always have that against her.

"What's wrong?" Loz leaned forward and pulled her gently into a hug. Her tears were hot against the crisp coolness of his t-shirt, "Did that man do something else to hurt you?"

Shaking her head against his shoulder she pushed herself back against the bed's headrest, "No. I'm just scared."

"Don't worry, none of us will let him hurt you again."

If only that were true. But of course, she wasn't thinking of the same man as he was.

**ffffff**

Sweat slicked his body, clinging to his every pore as he lay spread eagled on the table. The heat was unbearable, but he had no choice but to try bear it. He was too weak to move even his big toe, so there was no way in hell he'd be able to tear himself from his bonds.

He had no idea how long he'd been in this basement like place. There was no sunlight that he could have told the time by. No breath of air that's temperature could have given an estimate of what time of day it was. The darkness surrounded his bare body like a furnace. For the first time in his life he felt claustrophobic.

The only lights in the room were dim, flickering as if they'd give out at any given moment. Barely enough to allow him sight. But he didn't want to see what the man was doing to him. The various lesions and lacerations gaping from his already scarred body. He had seen this sort of thing before, but it had never been pleasant before either. Nobody wants to see their own body being abused.

Standing at his head, by a tray of different tools of torture lain out neatly, Sephiroth stood smirking down at him. He was bloody and was clearly loving every moment of it. Putting down the large knife that had just been used to make the gashes to the left and right of his abdomen and both of his thighs, he wiped his hands on his already stained shirt.

"We've been at this for quite some time now." Stroking the breadth of Vincent's closest shoulder, Sephiroth continued, "I will ask you politely once more, what does the object in your chest do?"

Remaining silent, Vincent grinded his teeth together, knowing that more suffering would be coming his way. He had so many smart retorts he wanted to say, but knew that doing so would probably make things worse. In the end, he would probably die anyway. As long as the orb stayed there, he would be fine. So Sephiroth could cut him up and break his bones, but he still wouldn't speak. Anything to keep him at bay.

Sighing sarcastically the sadistic silver-haired one walked over to stand on Vincent's right side. His fingers followed in a line across the man's pecks until he circled where the orb lay, "I'm rather eager to find out it's power. What better way to find out than get it out and examine it myself."

"No." Vincent grunted, this was the last thing he wanted to happen.

"Too late."

Thrusting into Vincent's chest with his inhuman strength, he felt bones give out under the force of his hand. The pain-stricken gurgle of a scream roused his pleasure senses, as his fingers sought out the orb. It didn't take long for his fingers to rub against the smooth surface. A strong force spiralled up his finger tips, up his arm and into his core. There was no doubt that this was the thing he was looking for.

Getting a good grip of it, he wrenched it out in one swift movement, eliciting another terrible cry from Vincent. Laughing at the pure joy flowing through him, he glanced from the orb, to Vincent then back again.

"Any normal human would have died by now. How lucky for me that you aren't."

Writhing in pain, Vincent felt his body fiercely convulsing uncontrollably. He knew that there was no hope for him now. His humanity would be lost forever.

"I still don't know what it does though." Looking to Vincent he began to ask, "Care to tell me?"

His sentence carried off into silence, as he watched Vincent's body contort into that of the demonic presence in his body. There was a difference to the aura this time. There was nearly no trace of what had been Vincent, only the black evil of the cruel beast left in his wake.

"Chaos, or so I gather." The demon growled gutturally, baring it's large fangs in a threatening way. This only made Sephiroth laugh even further, for things were better than he thought they'd be, "I take it that this orb, has the ability to control you. And now that I have it, you have taken over Vincent's body completely."

Kneeling to level with Chaos' face, he stated with amusement, "Since it is mine, I control you. I am your master, and you are my toy."

**ffffff**

Yazoo sat on the window sill, staring out to where Sephiroth's special underground room was in the distance. He had been there himself once, and learned that Sephiroth was not one to be messed with. The man knew nothing of mercy or pity, only punishment and his own brand of judgement. Ever since his trip there he stayed silent and obedient, like a good little companion. His brothers had asked him what had went on down there, but each time he refused to tell. He never wanted them to know, by first or second hand knowledge.

There had been an intruder last night, who had tried taking mother away to destroy her. He had also taken Anya, probably used her for information on mother's whereabouts, or so Sephiroth had said. Surely she could have taken care of herself, fought back and called for help? Or maybe she was still thinking like a vulnerable human. Again, and explanation from Sephiroth. He wasn't stupid enough to question his word, but something seemed amiss from the story.

"I take it Sephiroth is out there already?" The sound of his younger brother's voice always had a calming effect on him. When he was turned, his voice must have been on the verge of breaking. Unless he was just one of those boys whose voices remained a higher pitch. He had never bothered to ask, and had just assumed. Yazoo did that with most things in life - just take note of things and contemplate them. It kept him occupied a lot of the time.

"He's been out there for hours now." He answered, his gaze still fixed on the door of the room.

"What do you think is going on down there?"

The boy thought he was clever enough to outsmart him, how obtuse. Still trying to trick him into telling him something, "Nothing that should be of concern you."

"Well that bastard did attack my…"

"What's that you were about to say?" Yazoo grinned knowingly, watching Kadaj's reflection fluster on the window.

"Ergh, you know what I mean." Kadaj spoke annoyed by his teasing tone, "Anyway do you know how she is?"

"As good as can be expected, so Loz has told me. She cried a little, but he thinks it's probably just from shock. After all it was not that long ago since she was turned. She still feels human, as we did long ago." Swivelling around to face Kadaj, he barely missed kicking him as he crossed a leg over the other, "If you're so worried why don't you go see her yourself?"

"No, I don't think so." He replied curtly.

"Why not? You've been avoiding her since Christmas, and don't deny it." Kadaj shut his mouth before he made a retort in his defence, "When you went after her when she was upset at our…choice of gifts," He nearly cringed at how silly they'd been with them, "You never came back, and you were monosyllabic for days after. What happened between you two that's put a rift between you?"

"Nothing." It was the truth, nothing had happened between them. If only it had, so he could rub it in Sephiroth's face.

"If I didn't care and respect you as much as I do, I would be reading your mind right now. You can be so frustrating at times." Tilting his head back to rest against the glass, he said, "You know she still cares about you, right?"

"What, have you been reading _her _mind?"

"No. I can just tell. And she asks after you a lot when I see her. She thinks you hate her or something." When Kadaj said nothing in response, he went on, "I think she could use your company right now. We're the only friends she has now. Do you remember your first years of confinement when you were turned, how angry you got? Well you had me and Loz. I wasn't so lucky, I only had Sephiroth at first."

He stopped himself before he spoke more about himself, he liked keeping his feelings secret, even to Kadaj, "None of us have spent as much time as we should have with her. I've been searching for a job as has Loz, while you've been at school. She's lonely, and I'm sure that she'd like nothing more than you to spend time with her."

A few moments of silence passed, before Kadaj turned on his heel and swaggered off, "I make no promises brother, but I might try."

**ffffff**

_AN: Vincent has lost his humanity, now that Sephiroth has the orb to control Chaos. Is there any hope for the crimson caped man? Will Kadaj and the others find out Anya's part in all of this? Find out as always, by reading on._


	19. Chapter 19

The Crypt

by CuteChibiChocoCloud

Disclaimer: I own Sephiroth, Cloud and a Cloud Clone: in the form of action figures. The _real _Sephiroth and co. are being held hostage in the evil claws of Square-Enix. Let us band together and save them!…but I get first dibs on Seph, then we'll figure out a rota for taking turns. (_Who can honestly look at this and think I own FF? __–__ thought not_)

Chapter 19

Her dreams had been frequently awful since she'd found out that Vincent was being kept prisoner. In one dream, she was confronted with a large, demonic looking being. Said description coming from the huge, purple wings and shining yellow eyes. There was very little else she could see in the darkness that had surrounded her. Then she would hear Vincent's voice, tainted with urgency, saying '_the orb, get the orb_'. A sudden weight would then be felt in her right hand, where as she looked down she could see a vibrant, violet glow reaching between her closed over fingers. That was always where the dream would end.

Then the other dream was that she was in the same oppressive darkness, this time lying sprawled in her back. No matter how hard she tried, she could never move. She breathed heavily, as she felt blood trickle down her arms, legs and midriff. The metallic tang of blood was also present in her mouth, staining her teeth with the sickly flavour. It made her want to hurl. Every time she jolted out of sleep, slicked in a light sheen of sweat. This was definitely the worse of the dreams.

It was after having the latter of these dreams, one day, that she found a comforting face to greet her to reality. As per usual she sat up swiftly, this time with a pair of hands on her shoulders. Panting shakily she shook as she gazed upon his worried face. There were no frown lines to give away his concern, but it was all in those gorgeous eyes.

"Are you okay? I came in here and you were whimpering in your sleep, so I tried waking you up, but you seem to be a heavy sleeper." How long had it been since she'd seen him for more than a fleeting moment? Almost a month if she remembered correctly. Ever since Christmas he'd blatantly avoided her. Before she could say hi to him he'd scoot off to another part of the house. God she'd missed him.

"Just a nightmare I've been having. It's nothing really." She shook her head as if to shake the remains of sleep from her mind. Kadaj lowered his hands to his lap as he listened to her say, "So why are you here then?"

Looking somewhat guilty he said, "I came to see you, see how you're doing."

Crossing her legs under the bed covers Anya said, "And here I thought you'd rather die than be in my presence." That hurt him to hear, but he realised he probably deserved such a statement, "Do I get another visit in a month, or is this just for special occasions when there's been a mini crisis or something?"

"I'm sorry." Damn he hated apologising, even if he needed to. Forever the prideful one, "I shouldn't have let this happen. There are…things that have gotten in my way, so it's been difficult."

"It's not so difficult for you to take one glance at me and run for it though. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

The harsh gust of grief that swept through his veins gave him a first hand experience of how that felt to her. If possible, it made him feel even more guilty.

"Can you please just forgive me? I promise I won't treat you like that again."

Staying silent she examined his features as she waited to answer him. His face looked like it was preparing for the worst. Good, he deserved a little suffering after the maltreatment he'd put her through.

"You'd better not ignore me _ever _again." She finally answered, poking him roughly in the arm, in an almost childlike gesture.

"You bet." Smiling with relief he rubbed the spot where he'd just been assailed, "How about once you feel better enough to get up, you come visit me at my room. We can talk, just like old times. I'll even make some muffins to eat."

"Chocolate chip muffins." Her voice chirped with interest.

"Any flavour you want." He chuckled, rubbing the top of her head playfully. For a moment he felt like they were a couple: him giving in to her wants, anything for an adorable smile. His heart twanged longingly.

"Can I come over today? I'm not ill, I only got a bump on the head. I'm bored stiff just sleeping all day like this." Lip jutting out to a slight pout, she sighed to get across the point that she was fed up. That and she really wanted some muffins now.

"Sure, you're welcome anytime."

"But first…" She paused, sliding her palms along her arms with a look of disgust on her face, "…I really need to have a shower. I'm filthy."

"I need time to make these muffins anyway, so take your time. I might be able to run faster than anything on the planet, but I can't magic up food just like that." He joked, patting her arm, "I'll see you in a bit then?"

"Yeah, I shouldn't take too long." He got up, but before he could leave she said, "Kadaj," He turned his head to acknowledge her, "I…never mind, it's nothing."

Not questioning her he left, leaving her with a soft warmth in her chest. It was the warmth that you get when you know you'll be seeing the same person again very soon. She was in need of a friend, and he was just the one she needed.

What she was going to tell him, was how she'd missed him. But she saw sense, and decided wisely to keep her mouth shut. No point in saying something that might lead to awkwardness. Maybe he would have seen it as an innocent statement, but she knew what it meant to her.

Just another way of saying the three words that echoed in her heart whenever she saw him.

**ffffff**

It hadn't taken her long to leap out of bed, a great big grin on her face. Kadaj at long last, had came to see her. To make things even better, she was going to actually spend some time with him too. 'Just like old times' he had said. How she'd longed for things to go back to normal. Of course things could never go back to they way they were, but something akin to what things used to be would take place. It made her feel like her old self again.

Grabbing some clothes she wondered what he'd been doing with his life since they'd last talked properly. Sure he'd been back to high school, which had kept him busy. But how was it going? How were things with Aeris and the others? Had Tifa and Loz kept in touch? So many questions she wanted to quiz him with.

Uncaring for the mess she was leaving behind, she made sure she had everything she needed before scuttling to the bathroom. Her bad dreams had again left her with unwanted perspiration, that made her feel clammy and uncomfortable all over. Dumping the change of clothes on the floor, she peeled off the pyjamas and left them in a separate pile before hopping into the shower.

Pulling over the curtain she switched on the water taps. The coldness of the water made her yelp in surprise, and edge away slightly. Holding out her fingertips, she waited until the water had warmed up to a bearable temperature. When it turned lukewarm -the way she preferred it- she stepped forward and began soaking her hair.

Massaging shampoo into her scalp, she sighed into the mist of steam surrounding her. It felt so good to be getting clean again. A decent shower does wonders for your mood as well as your hygiene. Thinking about it, she was vaguely embarrassed that Kadaj had seen her in such a filthy state. After all, she still had this instinct that wanted to impress him.

Shrugging the thought off as well as the remaining bubbles from the hair conditioner, she stopped the water and grabbed her towel from the floor. Drying herself, she stepped out of the shower prepared to throw some fresh clothes on. Wiping the clouded mirror, she frowned at her image. She just wished that one day she would find her old look back. Blonde hair, blue eyes, normal looking pale skin rather than the ethereal glowing white that she bore now.

Refusing to look at herself any longer she spun around, kneeling down to pick up her clothes. She wore faded blue jeans that were a size too big, and a sleeveless, azure turtleneck top. Removing the hairdryer from a cabinet, she plugged it in and sat on the toilet seat. Her gaze remained stubbornly at the door, she did not want to see that stranger in the mirror again, not today.

**ffffff**

Kadaj had somewhat cheated on the baking front. He had pestered Yazoo incessantly until his brother eventually made the muffins for him. So what that he hadn't cooked them himself. What mattered was that he had a tray of warm, deliciousness to give to Anya. With any luck, he might get a smile out of it, maybe even a hug.

"There's not enough chocolate chips in that one." He teasingly pointed out to Yazoo, who was putting away the oven mitts.

"Oh, really?" He mused, unleashing his long hair from it's ponytail, "Shall I throw them out then? What a waste."

"NO, NO, NO!" Kadaj grabbed his brother's arm desperately, "Those aren't for me, so don't do it."

"Idiot." Picking out each muffin and placing it on a large plate, he smirked to himself, "You're so gullible."

Sputtering, the younger fumed with his arms crossed, "I am not."

"Whatever." Deciding to not lead himself into an 'am not', 'am too' rant, he handed the plate of baked goods over to Kadaj, "Just go."

Barely restraining the childish 'humph' sticking to the back of his throat, he snatched the plate and stormed off. He knew his brother wasn't being serious, and his brat like attitude was all for fun. It made life more interesting. Especially when you had an insane, egotistical freak breathing down your neck every five minutes. Scratch that, an insane, egotistical, girl-snatching freak.

Suppressing the growl that was waiting in his chest, he climbed the staircase to the upper floor. Walking down the corridor a minute smile appeared on his lips. A few strides away and he would reach his room. Then he'd go fetch Anya, and they'd talk for a while. He was really looking forward to it.

When he reached his door, he found it slightly ajar. Thinking nothing of it he walked in, to find her kneeling on the floor. She looked shocked.

"I-I'm sorry. This isn't what it looks like."

**ffffff**

Her fist rattled gently against the door, "Kadaj, it's me," she spoke softly, as if they were meeting in secret. It seemed somewhat scandalous to her. But then again, she did have Sephiroth to worry about. He was more than efficient at finding out about things. She was surprised that he didn't have cameras rigged up everywhere. The thought disturbed her, and so she knocked the door again to distract herself, "Kadaj?"

Trying the door handle, she found the door was unlocked. Peering inside she found that he was nowhere in sight. Stepping inside, she figured that he wouldn't mind her waiting inside for him. It was noticeably colder in the room than it was out in the hallway. She noticed that the bedroom window was wide open, the curtains flapped carelessly against the walls.

Going over to it, she leant out the window so that she could reach the handle to close it over. It was a wonder how Kadaj had managed to open it up so far, since he was barely taller than she. On the tips of her toes she finally managed to grasp the handle and shut it, nearly catching one of the curtains in it.

As she backed away she lost her balance, tripping over herself. She reached out to try save herself, but only succeeded in knocking some items off the cabinet. Landing awkwardly was not made any better by these said items falling right on top of her too.

"Ouch. Why the hell did I do that?" Pushing herself into a kneeling position, she took a moment to pity the aching of her head. It was still slightly tender and bruised.

As she was about to tidy things up and put them back where they were, she couldn't help but be in awe at the image on one of the pads of paper in front of her. A drawing of a girl, sitting on a chair with her legs curled up to her chest; she looked sad, like she was about to burst into tears. The detail was scarily accurate, and there was no mistake that it was she herself, that was the subject matter of this picture. She thought back to the day she had tried talking to Kadaj, so long ago.

_Grabbing a plain grey book from underneath his pillow and a pencil from his bedside, he began to jot something down on the paper. Glancing up to Anya, who was picking at the ends of a lilac jumper, he asked, "So you're okay then?"_

_Looking up, she watched as he focused on whatever he was doing in the book and replied, "Yes, I'm fine."_

"_You're not being honest with me, I can feel it." His hand seemed to scratch more frantically on the paper._

_Swallowing she retorted, "Well I'm as fine as I can be at this moment in time…How are you."_

"_Just fine." he scrunched his nose and flipped his pencil around to use the eraser on the bottom._

"_Who's not being honest now? You sound as convincing as soap opera's are entertaining." About to move out of the seat she said, "I think I'll just leave seeing as you-"_

"_Don't move!" he ordered harshly._

"So that's why you yelled at me Kadaj." She smiled softly, "I see, so you weren't really mad at me after all."

There was a sound at the door that made her turn around. The floorboards had creaked as the person walked in, a full plate in his hands. His face was neutral as he looked down at her. She figured that it meant he was seriously pissed off, and would just directly yell her head off.

"I-I'm sorry. This isn't what it looks like." Quivering hands tried to quickly gather all the things together, she wasn't doing a very good job of it though, "I fell and knocked these over. I wasn't snooping around, I'm-I'm so sorry."

"Hey," Her eyes widened at the calm whisper, and the finger underneath her chin. She had been too nervous to notice his approach, "Look at me," The last thing she wanted to do was obey him. For all she knew the composure in his voice could be a cruel deception, the calm before the storm.

But look she did, and found no anger within the crystal, jade eyes, "I can see that it's an accident. I'm not mad at you."

"Really? Where's Kadaj, and what have you done with him?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, the beginnings of annoyance tainting his voice.

"Kadaj is never this nice, he would have had a fit or something by now." She joked, although it was partially true.

"Shut up. I bring you muffins and this is what I get." He sat down across from her, scowling as he brought a muffin to his lips, "I'll just have to eat these all by myself then."

"Hey Kadaj, you'll get fat if you eat all of those!" She launched herself across the pile of books and notepads, grabbing the wrist that he was using to hold the muffin with, before he could take a bite.

"No I will not!" He struggled to keep balance, and not rub the muffin in his face.

"Look, you're getting a muffin-top already," She poked his stomach playfully, "Love handles ahoy!"

"Shut up, you're such a brat." Using his superior strength he tried to force feed the muffin to her instead, "Here, since you want it so badly, you can have it!"

Forced back against the floor, she burst into giggles as she begged him to stop. It wasn't long before he too was laughing, collapsing on top of her when her arms gave out. The muffin rolled out of his hand, coming to a stop as it bounced against the cupboard. Their laughter slowly died out, and tears had built up in Anya's eyes.

"What a waste," she commented on the lost muffin, "And here I was thinking you'd look cute with a bit of a belly."

"You couldn't make me chubby even if you wanted to. I'm stuck with these abs forever."

"You sound so sorry about that." She said sarcastically, "Shame you're stuck with that face forever, huh?"

"How do you think I feel, having to put up with your face for the rest of time?"

"Oh you love it really." She retorted.

"_I do…_" he thought. If he could, he wouldn't just be looking at her face. His lips would be upon that cheek in a heartbeat, if he wouldn't lose his head for it.

"If you're going to start daydreaming, can you do it not while you're lying on me. You're heavier than you look, you know."

"Sorry." He really was, for many reasons, "Here I'll help you sit up."

Placing a hand behind her back he helped raise her from the floor back into a sitting position. With a thanks she went and grabbed a muffin from the plate, where it was sitting aside on the floor, where it had been safe from destruction.

"Man these taste sooo good. Thanks Kadaj, you need to show me how you made these sometime."

Yeah, like that'd be happening any time soon.

**ffffff**

_AN: Chubby Kadaj ftw! Haha he'd look so cute, but I like his fit body just as it is too. And muffins, although I like mine blueberry, choc chip is also awesome...damn I'm hungry now XD._


	20. Chapter 20

The Crypt

by CuteChibiChocoCloud

Disclaimer: I own Sephiroth, Cloud and a Cloud Clone: in the form of action figures. The _real _Sephiroth and co. are being held hostage in the evil claws of Square-Enix. Let us band together and save them!…but I get first dibs on Seph, then we'll figure out a rota for taking turns. (_Who can honestly look at this and think I own FF? __–__ thought not_)

AN: _Just so you know, I'm skipping out some stuff because I really want to move on with the story. I'm desperate to get to the end for you all, so here we go._

Chapter 19

Tonight was the night that she was going to save Vincent.

She had decided this the previous day, that wasting time trying to think up a plan wasn't going to help. All she was going to need was some intuition and Sephiroth repellent spray. Sadly Sephiroth repellent spray hadn't been invented yet.

It was three in the morning, and everyone apart from herself were in bed. In baggy pyjamas and a long, heavy winter jacket she scuttled across the back lawn. This time she'd remembered to wear some slippers too, but the dew from the grass was beginning to seep in. It wasn't too cold, but she'd brought the jacket so she wouldn't get a chill. Also the neutral brown of it was more camouflaged than the bright purple of her pyjamas.

A shower of rain began as she neared her destination. It was a light rain that seemed to soak more than a normal downpour. She hated this kind of rain. Reaching the door she tried the handle. Surprisingly it was open. She had thought Sephiroth would have locked it for sure. Maybe whatever he kept down here was threatening enough to not want to go down there. But she had an obligation to Vincent. He'd saved her life, so she would save his.

Stepping through the door eager to get out of the rain, she quickly composed herself before going down into the depths of the room. The first thing she noticed was the sound of heavy breathing: deep and breathy, nearly a growl. She had no idea what she was going to face down here, and it terrified her. However she remained steadfast and continued down.

Everything was dark, lit only by faint candlelight. There were jars all over the place; a wheeled table with several sharp, cutting objects - already covered in blood. But what caught her eye was a brilliant glow of amethyst, just like the one in her dream. Curious she wondered up to it, taking it into her palm. It was warm.

"Little girl." She froze in place at the voice behind her. It was demonic drawl of something unearthly. Perhaps it was the same demon from her dreams?

Courageously -or idiotically- she slowly tilted her head around to find a familiar face glaring at her. Except he was different, not himself.

"Little girl," The demon said again, sounding condescending, "That orb in your hand, I need it, please give it back to me."

"Where's Vincent?" She asked warily, clutching the orb closer to her. She did not trust this demon.

"He is dead, I'm sorry." Attempting to sound sympathetic he continued, "I, Chaos, am all that remains. We shared the same vessel, but Sephiroth killed him. Please give me the orb."

"No," Anya peered down at the orb, pulsing with energy, "You're lying, Vincent isn't dead, I can feel it," Closing her eyes she nodded to herself, then set a steely gaze at Chaos, "I will only give this to Vincent, no other."

"Damn you stupid little wench, give me the orb!" Chaos bellowed from deep in his chest.

"Vincent!" She called, trying to reach him with her voice, "Vincent, fight the demon and come back to me! I'm here to save you."

Chaos strained against his bonds, his wings fighting to flap away but he was lying flat on his back. He cried out like a baying wolf howling at the full moon, like his limbs were being rendered from his body. Vincent was fighting back, she just knew it.

With one final screech Chaos' body began to ripple like it were stormy waters. Following was the sickly sound of bones crunching, distorting to create a different shape. That screech to warped into something different, something more humane. In the end a pale, sweating dark haired man lay shackled in place of Chaos. His red eyes looked pained as he struggled for breath, as if his lungs had been crushed. For all she knew, they might have been.

"Vincent!" She rushed up to him, delicately placing a cool hand on his fiery forehead. He looked up at her, still gasping for breath that seemed just beyond his reach, "I think I need to give this to you." Anya lifted the orb for him to see.

"My chest…" Vincent wheezed, "…place it, there."

Doing as he bid she held it there. She got a shock when it left her hand, began to sink into his skin like a mist. His face showed a little discomfort, which disappeared as the glow faded into his skin.

Wasting no time she started unfastening the strap bonds from his ankles and wrists. As soon as she was done he sat up, a hand against his head. His clothes were tattered, as if he'd just gotten off of a remote island. At least it was something, for now.

"Thank you," He coughed as she removed her jacket, and wrapped it around his shoulders. Another good reason for having a coat with her, "It's a stupid thing for you to do, but thank you."

"There's no time. I hate to rush you, but you need to run." Helping him stand on his feet, she quickly led him to the stairwell, "I don't know if anyone has woken up, and I don't know how long it will be before Sephiroth finds out your gone."

"But my mission, Jenova…"

Before she could stop herself she said, "I'll sort her out. Just concern yourself in getting out of here. You can tell your boss that she's no more, I'll make sure of it."

Vincent gave her a cool look as they finished their ascent, closing the door behind them, "Usually I would argue, but I am no use to anyone dead. And I do not want to lose myself like that again." Anya figured he meant what happened with Chaos, and she couldn't blame him, "Until we meet again."

"Wait," She grasped the remaining tatters of cloth, "Are you gonna be okay, walking by yourself?"

Chuckling under his breath, he patted her head like she were a child, "I recover faster than most. I'll be long gone by dawn."

With that he staggered off at a good pace, nearly into a full out run. She waited in the same spot until he disappeared into the distance, ignoring the wet seeping into her slippers, "Goodbye Vincent Valentine." She murmured to herself, hoping that she would in fact see him again. If she lived long enough.

**ffffff**

The next day, she noticed that Sephiroth was in a foul mood. He'd went out -probably to mess about with Vincent again- then wandered the grounds for a good hour. He'd came back in, only to grab a set of car keys from the house. Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo and herself were sitting in the kitchen, enjoying cups of hot chocolate, and a coffee for Yazoo, when he bustled in. Sephiroth's face was struggling to keep composure. It made her want to giggle nervously, since she knew exactly why he was in such a state.

"I'm going out. I have no idea when I'll be back, so don't wait up on me," He glared at us all before he left, slamming doors shut behind him.

"Wonder what's up with him?" Questioned Loz, who shuddered in his seat.

"He's really upset about something, that's for sure," Yazoo added, as he took another sip of coffee.

Anya was very tempted to say that she was glad he was gone, at least for a while. Then it clicked - now would be the opportune moment to find Jenova's head and destroy it. The question was, where would Sephiroth be keeping it?

Well the last place it would be was back in the crypt. He had said that he would ensure her safety, never let her come to harms way again. The safest place for it, would to be near him. Clearly he hadn't taken it out with him today, so she figured it would still be in the house. She whittled her choices down to two places: one was his room, a place that only held bad memories for her; the second his study, which she had never been in. That settled it for her - she would search his study first. It would be the less traumatic of the two to go to.

Downing the last of her drink, she gasped in enjoyment as she put the cup down on the kitchen counter, "I'm going to my room for a bit, I'm feeling a slightly sleepy."

"But it's only one in the afternoon," Kadaj said suspiciously.

She countered, "I didn't get much sleep last night," Which was completely true, so it made her feel better for lying about her actual motives, "I just want a couple of extra hours."

Trying to not seem shaky, she stood and went to leave the room, "See you later."

The others replied in unison, watching her leave. It made her feel uneasy, like they knew what she was up to. Maybe they did know, maybe they too wanted things to end.

Wasting no time she ran up the stairs once she reached them, desperate to get things over with. There was no telling how long Sephiroth would be out, and this opportunity might never arise again. She had promised Vincent to deal with things, and she intended to keep her promise.

Once she reached the highest floor, she scuttled along the corridor. She stood outside the study when she arrived. She half expected Sephiroth to be standing behind the door, waiting for her like it were some horror movie. It damn felt like one anyway.

Regardless of the knot in her belly, she entered the room. Her breath whooshed out in relief to find that no other occupied the room. Hurrying inside, she began her search in the desk. Opening each drawer, she found nothing. Then she moved onto the filing cabinet, but to no avail. High and low she searched, but nothing. Exasperated she leaned against the desk, angry that she couldn't find it.

Her eyes floated around the room, just in case there was something she missed. And there was one thing that she'd missed. A wall painting was skewed, so that a dark corner was revealed. Heart beating fast she ran up to it, tearing the painting down. A small door was revealed, and she just knew that Jenova was in there. But there was a key hole, she needed a key.

Going back to the desk she pulled out the drawers, emptying the contents onto the floor. Third time lucky, she fumbled through the miscellaneous items to find a key. Praying it was the one she needed, she returned to the hidden door. Forcing it into the lock, she twisted it - it turned and clicked in response.

Breath bated, she took her time to open it. After all, anything could be waiting behind the door. When it came to Sephiroth, she really didn't want to know. But she had to know what lay behind here, precious enough to lock away from everyone. Of course he should have kept the key on his person - maybe he had, but forgot to pick it up this morning in his rush to find Vincent.

Sitting innocently inside was a box - a shiny, black box with J-E-N-O-V-A engrained into a metal plate. This was it alright, unless it was a decoy, some sort of trap. There was no way in hell she was going to look inside and check. A decaying head was the last thing she wanted to see.

Removing it from the hole, she carried it attentively to the fireplace. She put it aside so that she could put the pilot on to light the fire. With some difficulty she managed, drawing back as she watched the flames rise from the coals. Taking the box she quickly threw it into the fire. The flames ate eagerly away at the box, melting it down into liquid.

After some moments she felt a sharp pain in her head, somewhere deep in her mind. A sound like back-feed from an amp sounded in her ears, like a deathly siren out to deafen her. She cried out, clutching her head as she fell to the ground. Something inside her was dying, and she knew it was Jenova - and damn it hurt. Vision blackening she let it envelope her. Anything to get away from the horrific screeching in her brain.

**ffffff**

Standing over her unconscious form, he looked into the flames in the hearth, saw what very little remained of his Mother. Clenching his hands, he refrained from punching a hole in the wall - or kicking the brat in until she were deformed. No, the girl had better things coming for her.

There was no forgiveness for what she'd done. He'd had no clue that she was behind the first attempt on Mother, or the escape of Vincent. But now everything had unravelled, with dire consequences. If only he had hidden her better, he was partially to blame for his own foolishness. But the girl was going to carry all the burden for this.

Grabbing her by the collar, he yanked her up. Being careful not to dig his nails in as he ran a hand over her face, he whispered vehemently, "I am going to take pleasure in hurting you. By god I am going to make you suffer for this."

**ffffff**

_AN: Yay Vincent managed to get away, but oh dear Anya is seriously screwed. Upcoming chapter isn't going to be so pleasant, but if you're still here and interested, then what are you waiting for?_


	21. Chapter 21

The Crypt

by CuteChibiChocoCloud

Disclaimer: I own Sephiroth, Cloud and a Cloud Clone: in the form of action figures. The _real _Sephiroth and co. are being held hostage in the evil claws of Square-Enix. Let us band together and save them!…but I get first dibs on Seph, then we'll figure out a rota for taking turns. (_Who can honestly look at this and think I own FF? __–__ thought not_)

Chapter 20

As she woke up she realised three things: one, she was in the room that she found Vincent in; two, her hands and feet had been bound to the table; and three, she had been stripped to bare basics, her underwear. None of these things were comforting, not at all.

It could only mean one thing, that she'd been caught. Which in turn, meant that she was in the deepest amount of shit imaginable. She'd killed their Mother, and now she was going to pay the price for it. She went into things knowing what sort of outcome waited for her afterward, but it made it no less terrifying for her.

Once she'd gathered her bearings she heard it - breathing, deliberately heavy. There was only one person who'd be down here. Her skin turned to goosebumps, her stomach knotted nauseatingly.

"You're awake," She remembered the last time he had said it, when she'd woken from her coma-like state. Footsteps could be heard moving toward her, until he hovered above her, face inching closer to her face until he whispered, "At last."

She didn't know whether he'd quoted himself deliberately, so that she knew that what was coming up for her was nasty. Regardless, this was even more creepy than the first time he'd said those words to her. He was even smiling the same way he had back then - with ill intentions.

Anya didn't speak, afraid that doing so would make things worse for her. If it had been an accident, or she had been forced to through the boxed head in the fire, she would have apologised right about now. But she wasn't sorry, and she was too pig-headed to say sorry because it would be a lie. In fact, she was slightly proud that she'd managed to pull it off.

Long fingers curled in her hair, his face still a few inches from hers. Nothing showed on his face as he suddenly pulled on her hair. She could feel hairs plucking out of her scalp as she screamed. The force he was using was too much, it hurt more than it should have. Of course, more hurt was probably what he was aiming for.

"Did you really think you'd get away with it," He whispered over the screams, his voice carried through the room and over her own wailing, "You murdered my Mother!" Sephiroth tugged her hair, "Even if you had escaped before I got back, I would have chased you down, no matter where you ran to."

Letting go of her hair she moaned at the pain. She heard the metallic scrape of wheels on the floor, stopping beside her. Then Sephiroth mounted her, running his fine nails down from her neck to her stomach.

"You are going to pay for this, I will make you beg for forgiveness," On reaching her stomach he dug his fingers in, making her cry out, "I haven't punished anyone this way for hundreds of years now - it's been too long."

His hand left her stomach, leaving a dark bruise behind. He reached to that wheeled-table, picking up an item and held it so that she could see it. It was a large, metal stake. Her breathing picked up as she realised what he was planning to do with it.

"Where would you like this one to go?" Eyes watering she remained still beneath him, too afraid to struggle, "I was thinking _here_ would do," He stroked her wrist with the sharp end of the stake as he said '_here_'.

Grabbing her hand and holding it firmly down, he rammed it through her wrist until it met with the table and impaled it too. The scream she made was horrific. She'd never felt such a pain in her life. Now she'd started wiggling, but that only made the pain worse. But she couldn't help it, her body was panicking and telling her to run. There was no way she could stop moving.

Another sharp point scraped along her belly, upward until it reached the other wrist. This time there was no words of warning. He just held her down and shoved it in. She was now stuck in place, her body shaking with both shock and fear. Sobs clung to the walls, as she lay there helpless. Sephiroth grabbed another stake, playing with it in his hands like it were a toy he wasn't sure what to do with.

"I'm surprised you've not said sorry yet," He stopped playing with the stake, and looked at her dead on, "Or begged me to stop yet."

The smile on his face disturbed her deeply. It meant that things were probably going to get worse. And he wasn't holding that stake for show, he was most certainly going to do something with it.

Leaning back and turning his upper body slightly to the left, he peered down her legs. His eyes travelled back to her desperate face, taking pleasure from each and every reaction she gave. A hand stroked along her thigh slowly, softly as he watched her. It worked in unnerving her even further, if that were at all possible. The gesture made her sick to the stomach, her heart was struggling with it's frantic pace.

"Shall I make you beg now?" Anya made no reply, so he shrugged his shoulders and took his focus back to the left leg. He used the hand he'd been stroking her with for leverage, as he sent the stake into her leg, just above the ankle joint.

Things snapped, both physically and mentally. The only noise she made was screams. That was all she was capable of doing. There was no way to cope with any of this.

Quickly grabbing yet another stake, he turned to the right this time. Repeating what he had done with the left. Even though her cries were terribly loud, it failed to give him a headache. In fact he loved the sound, it stirred his insides until they tingled. It was a most pleasant sensation.

To her surprise and dismay, he reached over for another stake. She did not want to know where he was going to put it. But she was sure to find out soon regardless.

"It seems I have one more. Hmm, where to put it…"

**ffffff**

It felt like something was missing inside him. Yes, he had lost the link he'd had with Mother. He had felt what remained of her die, and it had been painful. However that was not it. The thing that was missing, was something else.

Sephiroth had reaffirmed that indeed Mother had been killed. It was the culprit of the deed that had shaken him the most. Anya: why had she done this? She too he was told, was responsible for Vincent Valentine's escape. Had the dark man persuaded her to do this? Did he taint her mind with his lies?

He bunched his fists, his anger shook him as he looked out the window. His eyes were focused on the door to Sephiroth's underground torture chamber. He'd been out there for over a day now, taking no rest from his 'work'. As much as he was furious at what she had done, he didn't wish such horrors on her. The thought of Sephiroth touching her, harming her in any way made him mad.

"You've been standing here for hours Kadaj," he removed his gaze and glanced back at his brother, "At least drink this."

He accepted the hot mug with a nod. Without looking he took a sip at the contents - hot chocolate.

"Thanks Loz, it's perfect."

As he raised it up for another taste Loz placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, "Look, I can only imagine how you're feeling right now, and I'm crap at saying anything useful or comforting, but-" he paused, heaving a lofty sigh, "You need to stop staring out there."

"He's right brother," Yazoo's voice entered the room, "You won't achieve anything by doing that."

"And we can't disobey Sephiroth, he'll hurt us, or worse…" Loz added.

"I know," Kadaj hissed through gritted teeth, "And what's with this 'we'? Anya killed Mother?"

"It still doesn't make things right," Yazoo walked over and leaned on the window pane, deliberately going into Kadaj's field of vision, "I've been down there many a time. No matter what, no one deserves such…brutality."

"Yeah. I know that you had the strongest link with Mother, so you'll be feeling it more than us," Loz mirrored Yazoo, leaning on the opposite side of the window, "But even so, I agree with Yazoo. Anya is family, and I just can't make myself hate her for what she's done."

"But she _killed_ our Mother!" Kadaj said venomously.

"Yes she did. But Kadaj, who are you trying to kid? You're angry at her, but you care about her enough that it overrides that anger." The long haired brother spoke softly.

"Says who?" he argued.

"Would you be standing here staring out this window for so long, if you didn't care?" With that Yazoo pushed himself gracefully away from the window, and began walking away. Loz decided it was best to leave too, following behind his brother.

"Kadaj," he didn't look back at them, focusing on his hold on the warm cup in his palms, "I'm sure I speak for the both of us when I say, whatever you decide to do, we'll be there for you, brother."

As he heard his brothers leave his body began to shake. His mind was so confused, in so much turmoil that it hurt inside. He had been betrayed, and it stung deeply. However, as strange as it seemed to him, he couldn't find it in himself to care. The only pain that mattered right now, was the one deeper within his heart. He couldn't stand idly by, he needed to do something, and soon.

**ffffff**

She had stopped screaming a few hours ago. Her throat was raw and weak from her cries. Sephiroth was a haze of grey, white and black above her. A lot of blood had been lost, and she was beginning to feel the effects of it.

Sephiroth had impaled her five places in total: both wrists, both ankles, and finally her stomach. He'd threatened to shove it in a far worse place, so she was glad for such a small mercy. However, his only reason for not doing so was not comforting. He had also threatened to cover her in acid, so it would continually eat away at her flesh until it had dissipated. Instead of making her unsightly in such a way since he wanted something good to look at, (as well as it could have gotten on his precious skin, which he didn't want) he decided to cut away at her with several of his little 'props'.

With a twist of the stake in her centre, she coughed up more blood. It splattered messily onto her chin and cheeks. Sephiroth leaned forward, his tongue coming out to lap languidly at her blood. It was sick and twisted, and there was nothing she could do about it.

During her haze she had an epiphany. She remembered what Yazoo had taught her all those months ago. When he had taught her about controlling her third eye, and other talents that could be used through it. He had mentioned the dark place that she'd went to during her meditation:

"_Now imagine yourself in a black room; devoid of objects and light, only you…This is your place, your haven when you need to be alone, where no one can find you." _

It would be tough, but she was willing to give it a try. Her soul room was the one place that Sephiroth couldn't get into once she was in there. There would be no more pain. He could do what he pleased with her body, for she wouldn't feel a thing.

She began taking steady breaths. Her lower ribs rubbed against the stake in her stomach, a sharp pain coursing through her lungs. Regardless of the discomfort she continued, and eventually closed her eyes. It took a while, but she started to feel herself slipping into her meditative state. The slap she received felt more like a playful tap to her face, as she let herself go.

And then, there was nothing.

**ffffff**

_AN: Funny how something can go from men with women's dresses in a closet to someone getting impaled with several stakes. Just lovely (note that I say this sarcastically). Anya is indeed in deep doo. Can Kadaj forgive her enough to come to her rescue? Only time will tell..._


	22. Chapter 22

The Crypt

The Crypt

by CuteChibiChocoCloud

Disclaimer: I own Sephiroth, Cloud and a Cloud Clone: in the form of action figures. The _real _Sephiroth and co. are being held hostage in the evil claws of Square-Enix. Let us band together and save them!…but I get first dibs on Seph, then we'll figure out a rota for taking turns. (_Who can honestly look at this and think I own FF? __–__ thought not_)

Reminder: Telepathy looks like so- _/speech/_.

Chapter 22

Trying to look calm and collected to his brothers, he finally peeled himself away from the window, cleaned himself up, then joined his brothers in the lounge. The fire was on, and was currently the only source of warmth touching his body. For inside, he felt cold and jaded. Although he was sat along with them, his brain was churning with plans, plots and ideas. His mind was franticly ticking away without rest.

It was dark when they all heard the front door slam open. Sephiroth's presence rode the air - thick and overwhelming. They heard him putting his long leather coat on one of the hangers, then footsteps gradually treading toward them.

He stopped at the door, giving them a show that was unwelcome. All over he was splattered with blood, a lot of it around his mouth like smudged lipstick. Stretching his well toned and muscled body, his gaze sought out Kadaj's, paying no heed to the others. This was all for him.

"I will return to work tomorrow. I'm afraid she became somewhat unconscious after a while. It was too much for the poor girl," Licking his lips wickedly, he added, "I only wished she'd been awake for what else I did to her. Perhaps that's what it feels like to do a corpse." Kadaj willed himself to stay put in his chair, digging his nails into his thighs to distract his hands from hurting the man, "Good night gentlemen. I hope your dreams are as sweet as mine are going to be."

He left, leaving the room in an intense silence. The two older brothers looked to Kadaj, feeling the anger seeping from his aura. His face was scrunched into knots, similar to his hands that looked liked the knuckles were about to break out of the skin. There was a terrible scream lodged in the back of his throat, waiting to unleash itself.

"Try to calm yourself Kadaj. If you let your fury override you, he will have succeeded in his goal to do so. You know of his mind games," The slender one walked over to him, sitting on the edge of the sofa.

"I, I fucking know okay!" He could not help the little outburst. If he didn't curse, then he really would lose his temper and go kill that swine. For him that little show was the last straw. Kadaj knew who the true sinner was out of Sephiroth and Anya.

_/Loz, Yazoo. I can't just sit around here and do nothing anymore_./

_/We know. Kinda figured that you'd end up doing something./ _Loz said.

_/Am I that predictable?/_

_/Predictable in a sense. Just don't do anything utterly idiotic./ _Yazoo said.

_/…You know, I might die./_

_/Yes…when it comes to Sephiroth, there is always that risk./ _Yazoo stated bluntly.

_/Kadaj…/_

_/Don't try talk me out of anything Loz. Nothing's gonna stop me./_

_/I wasn't gonna say nothing like that. I just wanna say, I wish you luck brother./ _Loz's words were reflected in his intense eyes.

_/Thank you Loz. I could not have asked for better brothers./_

_/Kadaj./ _Yazoo patted his brother's shoulder briefly._ /Whatever you have planned, stay alive./_

It was now half past two in the morning, and Kadaj was still awake in his room. And so far, his master plan went as such: go get Anya, bring her back to the house and tidy her up - that was all of it so far. He didn't know when he'd go get her, whether to let Sephiroth know about it or not. Kadaj knew that he would be in the deepest of trouble for removing her. As much as he wanted to carry her into the house, put his middle finger out at Sephiroth, then dramatically take her up the stairs, he knew that wouldn't be an option.

That meant that he'd somehow have to do things in secret, when Sephiroth was asleep. However that man was one of the lightest sleepers Kadaj had ever known. Any shift in energy change and Sephiroth would leap out of bed and check it out. It's not like he could sneak up on Sephiroth and knock him out with a large candlestick or anything either. The only option left was to somehow get some sedatives into his system - lots and lots of the stuff.

Kadaj decided that he'd ride into town on his motorbike as early as possible. He knew of a few shady characters in the area that might have just the sort of thing he needed.

If he drugged Sephiroth up enough, he might have time to bring Anya to the house, clean her up and then…

"I have to go on the run," he whispered to himself, "It's the only way."

He now had a plan: after going into town, once he'd came back he'd pack a bag for them both, maybe some camping gear too, and latch it onto his motorbike. His motorbike would be the fastest way to escape this place. Although he knew that there was only so long they could run for. Sephiroth would hunt them down, there was no true escape from the man. Which meant he'd need a weapon, maybe a couple so they could both defend themselves.

A part of him couldn't believe he was even thinking about all this. If you'd told him what he was about to do here even a year ago, he would've laughed in your face. But time changes things, more so than he ever imagined. He'd lost his Mother, he'd lost any chance of being close to the one thing he cared about - and it was all down to one man. No longer would he suffer, nor she. They'd both escape this terrible fate, somehow.

**ffffff**

"He can't get me here," she rocked on her heels, holding her knees up to her chest and burying her face there.

If she ever got away from here, she'd have to thank Yazoo for training her for such times She wanted to check if she could leave, if Sephiroth had stopped his torture. But she didn't want to see, just in case. Here in her soul room she was safe, just as Yazoo promised. She couldn't feel anything that was happening to her physical body, for which she was grateful. The only way to see or feel what was happening was to look through her third eye, or wake herself entirely. Neither were viable choices, since opening her third eye would no doubt make her vulnerable psychically, and the latter was just a big no-no.

It made her wonder whether she'd ever get out of here. There was no true way of knowing for sure, sat in here doing nothing. But she didn't know if she had the courage to find out. Scratch that, she _knew_ she hadn't the courage.

It was quite lonely, sitting in a vast of nothingness. But it was better than her other options, the ones she could think of anyway. Then that got her thinking, did she really want to wake up again, ever? Life was now horrible, full of sadness and pain. There was nothing really worth living for. Apart from Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj. Anya had to pull through all this, at least to see them again. It would be unfair to give up after all their help and support.

"Any_a…Anya, wake up damn it!_" She heard the voice faintly calling her, urging for her attention, "_Please, I need you…_"

"Kadaj?" She asked, smiling softly as she recognised the voice, "Don't worry, I'm coming." So much for waiting to get out of here, her 'get out of jail free' card had just arrived.

Kadaj had successfully attained the drugs he'd been looking for. Lucky for him they were in a dissolvable form. So once Sephiroth had gotten in that night, after a little more torture-pleasure, he made a steaming cup of coffee for him. Obviously he'd dissolved the powdered drug (several sachets of the stuff actually) into the cup. It took ten minutes to kick in, but eventually Sephiroth had complained about being severely tired. He made it to the second floor of the mansion until he collapsed, right on the stairs.

As soon as Sephiroth was out for the count, he grabbed the set of keys from Sephiroth's jacket pocket and ran outside. His hands shook violently as he tried to fit the key in the hole. Kadaj was wrought with nerves, and was finding it difficult to keep both mind and body calm.

Eventually he opened it, and fumbled his way down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs he was afraid to flip the light switch. He couldn't hear a thing, no breathing or anything. To make things worse, he couldn't feel her energy. Surely she had to be alive still. Sephiroth found little fun in the dead, the dead aren't responsive enough for his tastes. Although he had made that disgusting 'corpse' comment…

Waiting no longer he switched on the light. As always it was dim, but it was far too much light in his opinion. He didn't want to see that, ever.

Anya lay on the table, the only thing covering her was blood. Five great stakes were impaled into her wrists, ankles and her centre. She was still, not even breathing, eyes wide - dead.

"Oh shit!" He ran over to the slab, looking over the mess wondering what to do first. Removing the stakes would cause a lot of blood loss, especially since her flesh had began healing around the metal. Even though she couldn't die from blood loss, it would probably take her a long time to recover. They didn't have time for that.

Throwing his jacket aside and pulling off his t-shirt, he began ripping the shirt into several bits. He'd use them as tourniquets to stop her bleeding too much. It would have to do at least until they got to the house. His brothers could help him stitch her up at least.

He began with one of the wrists. It was a horrible sight, as the blood spurted out onto his face. Still she showed no signs of pain, hurt, nothing. Picking up a remnant of what had been his shirt, he tied it tightly around the wound. There was still bleeding, but it would stop soon enough. He repeated his actions with the other areas. More effort had to be made with her middle wound, lifting her up and leaning her head against his shoulder as he awkwardly wrapped the material around her.

By this time he was covered in blood, but he paid no heed to it. Holding her in his arms he shook her lightly at first, "Anya?" Then he shook her with more force after she flopped effortlessly in his arms, "Anya, wake up damn it!"

Still she remained comatose, no matter how roughly he shook. Pulling her into his chest he ran fingers through her hair, squeezing her in a slight hug, "Please, I need you…"

It scared him, but he really did. Kadaj needed her as much as he needed his brothers, perhaps a little bit more. He hiccupped down a sob, clutching her even tighter. Nothing could have permitted such abuse, such sickness. He felt weak for doing nothing for so long.

It was then he heard it: a simple breath, restricted, but a breath nonetheless. Her body shuddered and she groaned. She was going to be alright.

"I'll get you out of here," Gently putting her down for a moment, he knelt to retrieve his jacket from the floor. Like a blanket he covered as much of her as he could, then lifted her up. Leaving things as they were, he made his way back to the house.

"Ka-daj." Anya managed to whisper, making him smile a little. It might take a while, but she'd make it. He promised himself that he wouldn't let anything like this happen to her ever again.

Waking up and getting to Kadaj had been easier said than done. Her body was in agony, and still in shock when she'd began to stir. She would have gladly returned to her soul room, but she had to deal with this. For Kadaj and his brothers.

As far as she knew, it was their voices that surrounded her. Someone had stitched up all her gaping wounds. She only knew because they had been talking about it while it was happening. She'd barely felt the needle and thread weaving through her skin. They had been kind enough to bathe her, running a warm, damp cloth over her skin. It was a refreshing experience.

Now she was wrapped up in a warm blanket, lain out on what she believed was one of the sofas. A cool palm stroked her forehead in slow, calm strokes. The three voices continued on, chattering quietly as if not to disturb her. But it was high time she tried to get up.

Once again, the saying 'easier said than done' was applicable. All she managed was to open her mouth slightly and croak. Quite embarrassing really.

"Look, she's awake!" Loz said excitedly.

"I'll go fetch some water." Yazoo was a genius, knowing exactly what she needed at the moment. Her mouth felt like sandpaper, coarse and dry.

As soon as he returned and the glass was pressed against her lips, she brought up a hand and placed it on the one holding the glass. She made the hand tip it toward her, so she could begin to drink. The coolness of the water was refreshing, vitalising. It was a well needed step to feeling better. A small one, but still important.

When she was done, she peered around to see who had been helping her hold the glass. A rare sight of a bashful Kadaj looked back at her, not withdrawing his hand and the glass yet.

"Hey," she managed to say, cracking the slightest of smiles.

"Hey," Kadaj sounded relieved, and he looked it as well. Yazoo retrieved the glass and placed it on the nearby table, "Try not to speak. I have some things to tell you, so it'd be best just to listen."

She nodded, looking to Loz and Yazoo for answers. But their faces revealed nothing, apart from both looking somewhat grim. Resting her head down on the couch arm she felt Kadaj's hand return, petting her head comfortingly.

"I know that you're very weak right now and you've been through a lot, but we need to leave here as soon as possible," The words weren't quite registering in her head yet, but she was too tired for heightened emotions right now, "I'll explain everything properly once we reach somewhere safe. For now though, I need to get you out of here."

'_I need to get you out of here_' she thought. It was nice to think that he cared about her.

"She'll need protective clothing if you're going by motorbike." Yazoo stated in his usual stoic tone.

"There should be a set of leathers out in the garage. I'll go grab 'em." Loz sounded as if he was struggling to keep his voice straight. The hint of sorrowful wobbles in his voice touched her soul. It wasn't just Kadaj that cared, they _all_ cared. As much as she missed her old life, hell she even cursed her new one, she was forever grateful for the three of them. Her new family.

**ffffff**

_AN: Kadaj and Anya now have to go on the run. How long till Sephiroth wakes up and hunts them down? Yep you guessed it, keep going if you wanna find out._


	23. Chapter 23

The Crypt

by CuteChibiChocoCloud

Disclaimer: I own Sephiroth, Cloud and a Cloud Clone: in the form of action figures. The _real _Sephiroth and co. are being held hostage in the evil claws of Square-Enix. Let us band together and save them!…but I get first dibs on Seph, then we'll figure out a rota for taking turns. (_Who can honestly look at this and think I own FF? __–__ thought not_)

_Right peeps, a lil' warning of kinky stuff (and it really is only a tiny bit) included in this chapter. In my eyes its not much, but there's always a chance that someone could be offended. Though I'm sure you'd be a lot more offended by stuff featured in previous chapters haha, but never mind. So you are warned. Hope you enjoy the chapter._

Chapter 23

Getting into a pair of leather trousers can be a challenge for the average person; getting into a pair of leather trousers when you're injured is indescribably hard. The pants seemed to cling to all those particularly sore and sensitive areas on her legs. All three of the brothers did their best to cause the least discomfort as they slid her into the trousers, but it seemed like a hopeless cause to Anya. No matter how gentle or careful they were, she hurt just the same.

It took longer than necessary since they were being cautious, but eventually she found herself fitted into the trousers rather nicely. She would have preferred it to be slightly bigger in size, but she was too tired to complain. The boots she received were surprisingly comfy. Anya was told by Loz that they were fitted with steel toe-caps for extra safety. The leather jacket was forgivingly loose on her sore torso and arms. The jacket was lined with fabric that kept in the warmth which was pleasant.

Yazoo had disappeared while she was being dressed in the boots and jacket. He returned with a small bundle in his arms. It was the 'presents' she'd received for Christmas. Loz held her up while Yazoo attached the revolver to her right thigh with a holster. He said he'd put the slim line sword with the camping gear, so it would look less suspicious to those who might see them.

Standing there limply in Loz's arms she felt like she was being dressed up like a doll: perhaps the lovechild of Barbie and Action Man. Sighing she was happy to be hauled into a position where she didn't have to put any effort into staying upright. Loz was such a large, well built man. It made her feel like a kid being carried into their parents arms when they've accidentally fallen asleep on the couch and are being delivered to bed.

Loz began to make his way into the hallway. Anya slung her head back to look at Kadaj. He held two black helmets in each hand. Looked like they were going to be travelling by motorbike. It would explain all the leather attire. She may be immortal, but she knew fine well that without the protective clothing she'd be torn to shreds if they had an accident on the bike. The last thing she needed was to have more things to heal from.

Going outside she tried to huddle her face more into the jacket as the cold air hit her. It stung her face somewhat and she couldn't be bothered putting up with the cold.

Kadaj was the first to get on the bike. He briefly handed the helmets to Yazoo, so he could easily swing his leg over to straddle the bike. Shuffling in the seat till he was sat comfortably he took back one helmet from Yazoo and put it on. Yazoo went to Anya and put hers on for her. She felt like a damned baby having everything done for her.

Knocking on Kadaj's helmet Loz let out a wicked grin, "You'd better take care of yourself brother, and Anya too."

"We'll be waiting for you…if things pan out sufficiently," The tall, slender brother promised.

Kadaj winced, knowing that things would 'pan out' only if there was one certain outcome to all this. It was very unlikely to happen.

"We should leave now. Dunno how long Sephiroth will stay knocked out for," Snapping the helmet visor down he slid the key in the ignition and started the engine. Anya had no time for goodbyes as she clung weakly to his waist as he drove away without notice. She wondered how bad things really were as she nodded off into sleep.

**ffffff**

When she woke up she was lain out on what she thought was a sleeping bag. Kadaj was muttering to himself as he set up a tent. As he bent over to reach a mallet to smash the pins holding the cables into the ground, his ass pressed neatly against the leather trousers. She smiled, couldn't help herself really. Even though she was tired and things were messed up, she couldn't help but find Kadaj very cute.

Twisting his head round he scowled in her direction. It didn't take long for the scowl to turn into a smile. Kadaj was pleased to see her awake. Abandoning his tools, he left the tent unfinished and went over to Anya. Kneeling down beside her he still wore a smile, but it had turned bittersweet.

"I've really fucked everything up, haven't I?" Anya asked, smiling herself to try lighten her words. As if it would make things that little bit better.

"Shush, none of that talk. You've done nothing wrong." It wasn't exactly true, but he was doing his best not to hold a grudge about her killing Jenova.

"Ugh Kadaj?"

"Yeah?"

"…I think the tent is about to get blown away."

"Oh shit!" Quickly leaving her side, he ran over and grabbed the elevated half of the tent. Luckily the other half that he had already pinned down had saved the tent from floating off completely. Turning to give her an embarrassed grin, he went back to pitching the tent.

After watching him for a while, Anya began to feel tired again. It didn't take long for her to lull back to sleep again.

**%ff%ff%ff%**

It was night time when she managed to wake up again. This time, she was definitely awake for good. She had a slight headache from sleeping for too long, but nothing that wouldn't pass in a short while. Kadaj had set up a small fire near the tent, far away enough that it wouldn't set their sleeping place alight. That would be a very unfortunate disaster.

Finally she was able to move around herself, albeit it hurt like hell. She knew the pain would go away, perhaps in the next twenty four hours or so. Well that's what she kept telling herself anyway.

Kadaj sat beside her at the fire, but had made sure not to make any bodily contact for all the time they'd been there. His shoulders looked rigid and tense, as if he felt awkward being so close to her. Maybe he was. Anya knew that he'd done a lot to get her away. She wouldn't be surprised if he was having second thoughts about everything. He was risking everything for her.

"You know, I haven't even thanked you for all of this. So thank you, for saving me," It sounded utterly clichéd to her, but she couldn't think of a better way to word it. Kadaj really _had_ saved her.

He said nothing back though, just stared into the fire, deep in thought. She sighed, running a hand through her hair, "I'm sorry, a thank you isn't enough really…If you want, we can go back so you don't get into any more trouble."

"You really think that going back is an option?" His eyes were still fixed to the flames, looking lost and eerie, "We'd be lucky if Sephiroth doesn't kill us on sight."

"Maybe if you went back on your own. Say I ran off, and you went looking for me…"

"He can smell a lie, he's not an idiot." He cut in abruptly.

"Of course, how stupid of me." This was getting a bit too uncomfortable for her liking, "I'm going to go to the tent, you obviously need some space."

Before she could even try stand he reached out for her arm, "No, please stay. The company is…nice." His words were spoken solemnly, so she remained where she was, "I know I'm not much company. It's just, there's a lot I have to take in."

"I understand," Probably not really, he was giving up a lot more than she was. So she would sit here for as long as he needed.

More time passed, both of them in silence. It was a comfortable silence rather than the previously awkward one. The flames calmly swayed, gently crackling like autumn leaves, providing a much needed sense of serenity. This was probably the most peaceful she'd felt in a long time. For so long things had been highly stressful, there was never a time she'd felt completely comfortable in that house, ever since…

Before she could continue her thoughts, Kadaj interrupted, "Umm I should probably take a look at your wounds, make sure they're healing okay."

"Oh," she'd almost forgotten the pain, completely taken by the hypnotic lure of the fire, "Okay, go ahead."

Kadaj got to his knees, taking the jacket zipper between his fingertips. He paused for a second, staring at that zipper with intense eyes. Then he continued on, taking his time, being ever so careful and slow. Anya had been watching him, his face especially, looking to catch any little expressions he might pull. All of a sudden it all seemed almost intimate. She felt the blush rising, hot and thick to her cheeks. She tilted away, hoping that Kadaj wouldn't notice.

Cool hands slid under the leather, touching the length of her shoulders. Anya helped Kadaj slide the jacket off by shrugging out of it as he pulled it over her shoulders, and down her arms. Oh gods, they hadn't given her anything else to wear. There was no hiding the fierce rouge engulfing her face, as she shyly wrapped her arms over her chest.

Kadaj's breath hitched, his purpose forgotten for that brief second. Then he came back to his senses, and sought out each of the wounds that had been inflicted. Things were looking very good, she was healing better than expected. All the stitches were starting to sink into the skin. Those might have disappeared by the morning, he thought.

"You're looking great," she turned shy eyes to him, "I mean, the wounds, they're really healing fast. Another day or so and you'll be as good as new."

"Thank you…" Kadaj was now staring again, he couldn't help himself.

The shadows played of her ivory skin like demons trying to fight the light. But no demon could diminish that light; that inner light that still shone, after all she'd been through. His eyes swallowed the view, in case it would be the last he'd ever see it. What if this was the last time he thought. Who knew when Sephiroth would wake up, when he would track them down…

There was heat to those green eyes, so smouldering she felt like molten jade would be etched into her skin. It was strange, he looked so…desperate, like if he took his eyes off her for one second she might disappear forever. The look was filled with a sadness, one she'd seen plenty of times before in his eyes. She hated that look, she hated even more that it was probably her fault too.

Kadaj then leaned forward, his hands were pressed against her shoulders for support. All of a sudden she realised that maybe the feeling of intimacy hadn't been one sided. There was no rush to his movements, like before, he hovered above her mouth for a few moments. Perhaps he was waiting for her to pull away, he was letting her have a choice. However this had been all she'd wanted for a very long time now, there was no way she would pull back. Having his breath heavy on her lips was almost painful, so teasing. It was like she could already feel the weight of his mouth against her, and she wanted too feel it for real.

Her shoulders heaved against his hands, slow and steady as he placed his lips against hers. As soon as they touched, she melted against him: mouth, arms, body, everything. That feeling of surrender was astounding, such a unique sensation. The last piece of the puzzle had been placed, and it felt so good to feel whole. All the pain, the loneliness, the jealousy; it had all been worth it for this one moment. In his mind, Kadaj thought he wouldn't care if Sephiroth found them now, killed them on the spot. Because this moment, this experience could never be taken away from him. This would always stay with him, even into the next life.

Their mouths parted, breath quickened to match the beat of their hearts. The pace of their hearts would in normal circumstances, have felt uncomfortable. But here and now, it just added to the little adrenaline rush that was building up inside them. Kadaj went for his own jacket, removing it and tossing it away to the trees. She could have fainted at the sheer perfection of that tight, muscular chest. Coyly she ran her fingers over the contours, taking great satisfaction from the feel of all that flesh. It was truly amazing, how such a simple task could bring so much intrigue and pleasure.

Was this really happening? Could she still be locked away in the dark, impaled to the counter, having some little fantasy in her mind? As Kadaj slid somewhat awkwardly out of his leather trousers, she threw her thoughts out the window. If this was some little dream, those trousers would have came off effortlessly. But this was reality, and the slightly troubled look on his face was too adorable to be fake. She couldn't help the short chuckle that left her mouth. Kadaj glared at her exasperatedly, which just made her smile. It wasn't long before he too was smiling, more mischievous than innocent. She wanted to know what he was thinking, there was too much thought behind that smile.

Anya got what she wished for, as he oh so teasingly undid her own trousers, making sure to caress her flesh as he slid them down. She shuddered, enjoying the warmth the fire provided, gentle but hot - just like his touch. A wave of unadulterated joy tingled all over, as he pushed her to the ground, lips locked tight with need. Kadaj felt ready against the front of her panties, so hard and sleek as he ground himself against her. And god, she wanted him so badly.

**ffffff**

There was a heavy sensation filling his mind, clogging his thoughts as his eyes opened unwillingly. None of his limbs would respond to his want, his need to get up. The stairs dug into his ribs awkwardly, he wanted to move from this uncomfortable position.

"I've been drugged," He thought to himself, using all his strength to grip the stairs with stiff fingers. Slowly he began to drag his body upward. The desire to be on a flat surface was great. He believed that it would help clear his head, if he could straighten himself out and try to get his muscles working again.

There was no point in calling for aid, he could sense that no one was in the house. It was only him: they had abandoned him. There was only one reason he could think of that would make them do such a rash action. They were the ones responsible for drugging him, they had fled before he woke up. Because they knew all too well that once he'd woken up, he would deal them a punishment befitting of their actions. The girl was also gone, the energy she would've had left would've been weak, but even in this pathetic state he was in, he should have been able to sense her.

So this meant that Kadaj was behind all this. There was no mistaking those disgusting expressions of devotion in his eyes, whenever Kadaj had been with her. Perhaps he shouldn't have teased him so badly, taken the very thing the boy wanted for his own. But it had been so much fun, there was no way he could have resisted such temptation. Now he would have the extreme pleasure of breaking him, and make Kadaj watch her as he destroyed her before his very eyes.

Well, of course he'd have to be able to get up first…

**ffffff**

_AN: At last Kadaj gets what he wants, but at what cost? With their lives in danger, what will happen next?_


	24. Chapter 24

The Crypt

by CuteChibiChocoCloud

Disclaimer: I own Sephiroth, Cloud and a Cloud Clone: in the form of action figures. The _real _Sephiroth and co. are being held hostage in the evil claws of Square-Enix. Let us band together and save them!…but I get first dibs on Seph, then we'll figure out a rota for taking turns. (_Who can honestly look at this and think I own FF? __–__ thought not_)

Chapter 24

It was warm: a warmth that she never wanted to part from as it enveloped itself around her. The heat at her back was so comforting, she nuzzled herself into it, eyes remaining shut with contentment. There was something though that made her open her eyes, slowly, too tired to do much but crack them open. The canvas wall was before her, light showing through the thin material. That was all fine and well. But there was something that interrupted the smoothness pressed to her back…_OH!_

Anya shifted her head to look over her shoulder. Kadaj lay there, fast asleep, a slight smile on his lips. What kind of dream must he be having? Well, she could make a few guesses from the appendage prodded awkwardly against her behind. It took everything for her not to giggle. He just looked so innocent lying there, the face of an angel. Such a contradiction to what other parts of his body were showing.

She had no idea what time it was. Clearly daytime, but whether it was morning or afternoon she couldn't be sure. There was no way she could tell from here in the tent. So really, as much as she didn't want to move, she needed to wake Kadaj up and start packing everything away.

"Kadaj," she whispered. Nope, gentle whispers weren't cutting it, as he remained motionless. It was hard to tell from this angle anyway, but she could barely see that he was breathing. The only sign of life was the heavy thuds of his heart against her back. Nudging him carefully she whispered his name again. Nothing still.

"For god sake Kadaj, wake up!" This time she elbowed him harshly, digging into his ribs. He shook violently with a slight snort, startled eyes looked over at her. Soon the startled expression turned into that all familiar glare of his.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ah it seemed Kadaj was not a morning person. It didn't surprise her at all, he seemed the type to be like that.

"Nothing's wrong with me!" Anya twisted round to face him, slapping his chest lightly, "You sleep like the dead, I've been trying to get you awake for ages!"

She let out a wheeze as he grabbed her into an embrace akin to a snake constricting it's prey, "Gimme ten more minutes…" He grumbled, heavy eyes falling gratefully as he prepared to fall straight back to sleep.

"No Kadaj, seriously you need to wake up!" She shoved against him, making him wake up again. He looked extremely annoyed, but she didn't care, "Look I don't know what time of day it is. We should go, before he…"

"I know," Kadaj interjected sharply, "I know, we should go soon. Please, just let me stay here like this for just a little longer. I promise, then we can get up." His voice had softened, he sounded sad.

There was no way she could refuse. Even though really she knew that it was dangerous for them to remain in one place for too long. However she had no idea when they'd get another moment like this, if they'd ever have the chance again. Tears crawled from her eyes, down her cheeks to fall and cling onto Kadaj's skin. He squeezed her gently, holding her more firmly yet still carefully. It wasn't fair of her to cry, she didn't really have the right. But the thought of never having the chance to wake up next to Kadaj again, hurt her to the core. It was a simple pleasure that she'd never experienced before, she'd never been in a relationship like that. Even though this was a first, she felt like she'd lain here beside him for an eternity, and that being ripped from her position beside him would end her world. She had no idea how, but they needed to survive this. If he died, she would follow on after him. Although if it came to that, she'd make sure Sephiroth went down with them.

She made this a silent promise to herself. It was either Sephiroth, or all of them would go down together. Because she doubted that if she died, Kadaj would make the effort to survive. Her heart throbbed at the thought, making her cling him tighter against her.

**ffffff**

As he promised, they got up after a while and began packing everything away. The routine of taking apart the tent was oddly pleasant. Removing the pins, wiping the dirt from them before placing them in a little bag. Then the long stems that gave the tent shape, removed and unsnapped, to allow them to be folded into a more compact state. Together they then folded the canvas away, all of this going into a small bag. It was another one of those rare moments that made her feel normal. The feeling was most gladly welcomed.

Kadaj took the packaged tent and strapped it to the back of the bike. Their weapons were hidden in the sleeping bags, wrapped away so that they were not visible to those who might be curious. The last thing they needed was unwanted attention. There was no way they could risk being recognisable, memorable. That would make this game of cat and mouse all to easy for Sephiroth. Even though with their appearances, they were already out of the ordinary, noticeable. Only so many things could be helped in that sense though.

Once everything was attached to the bike it was time to go again. Anya picked their helmets up, handing Kadaj's his. They shared a small smile between each other as his hand brushed over hers, while the other took the helmet from her. If they didn't have a death sentence looming over their heads the moment might have been sweet. However the taste of fear spiked his tongue. He pulled the helmet on quickly so that she would not catch the forlorn expression on his face.

He did not fail to see her slight smile turn into a frown, following his lead after. Perhaps he'd hurt her feelings, but he didn't mean it. There were too many conflicting emotions at the moment, it was hard to keep a firm grasp on the happiness when things were so dire. Kadaj hoped the forthcoming ride would clear his mind again. Being on the motorbike often did so.

They both took their positions, Anya wrapping her arms around his waist. Today would be tough for them both, they needed to travel as far as possible with as few stops in between as they could manage. As long as the weather remained pleasant things wouldn't be so bad. High winds, rainfall and even humid heat can make the ride much more difficult, for both driver and passenger. It looked though that for now, the weather would remain fair.

**%ff%ff%ff%**

Kalm was exactly like it sounded: peaceful, quaint, little backwater town. Everyone looked like they had missed several decades. Their bland clothes looked like hand-me-downs that had been passed down through the generations. The sun sat softly over the rooftops, bathing the town square in a warm glow. It was rather lovely.

Everyone who went by smiled, with a tilt of their head as they went about their business. It was nice to see the manners still existed somewhere in the world. The little town almost felt alien, or maybe Anya just felt like an alien herself. She and Kadaj most certainly stood out from the crowd, not what they wanted. However it surprisingly didn't make her feel apprehensive or uncomfortable as she thought it would have. The townsfolk were so kind and accepting that there was no need to feel vulnerable.

"It's been a long day, we should rest up here." Kadaj led the way to the inn, their few belongings slung over his shoulder. The camping kit was left attached to the motorbike. In a simple town like this, he knew there would be no need to worry about thieves. He had enough cash on him if such an occasion ever arose anyway. At the entrance of the town was a little business that kept your vehicle in a garage for a small price, so they had left it in the hands of them. It would be safe enough.

Anya was relieved that they were stopping off here. It wouldn't be too long till that soft sunlight faded into darkness, not the best conditions for driving out on unfamiliar country roads. Although Kadaj seemed to know where he was going, although maybe he didn't. It was hard to know much of anything these days. Everything was confusing, except the fact that a sadistic psychopath was hot on their tail. She was so tired after a full day of riding, bar the two quick stops they made. Her hips felt sore from being straddled across the seat, arms stiff from clinging on to Kadaj. He went so fast sometimes she felt like the force would send her flying backwards off the seat, thus she hung on for dear life.

They paid for the room at the inn, their alias being Mr and Mrs Ítsùmo. Kadaj smiled convincingly to the desk clerk as he lied through his teeth, about how they were newlyweds on their honeymoon, and how they decided to go on a romantic road trip together. The teller seemed to buy the story, even though she felt her smile was less convincing than Kadaj's. At least to her the smile felt totally forced and painful. The clerk signed them in and gave them a key, and pointed them in the direction of the stairs. The inn was very small, only having a few rooms at the most. So it was not hard finding their assigned room.

As soon as they entered the room, Anya barged by and collapsed on the bed. She sighed with joy as her back met the mattress. After lying on the hard, unforgiving ground last night it was bliss. Kadaj joined her soon after, sprawling out beside her. She leaned up on her elbows to look at him. He looked utterly exhausted, a light sheen of sweat covering his face.

"Are you okay Kadaj? You don't look so well." Placing a palm on his head, he thankfully felt normal temperature. Only slightly clammy.

"I'm just tired, I really just want to wash and go to bed." Kadaj rose up slowly, his movements sluggish as he headed for the little en-suite bathroom. Reaching the bathroom door he turned back to her, "You not coming?"

"Huh?" Her tired mind was confused.

"Come have a shower with me. Like I said, I just want to wash and go to bed. And I'd like you to join me." The cheeky grin he pulled hid the fact that he was afraid to leave her alone for any amount of time. There was no need to worry her even more after all.

"Oh I see." She was too tired to fully recognise the sly grin and just shuffled along the carpet toward him, going ahead into the bathroom. It would save time if they did it together, she really did just want to go to bed as soon as possible. Though as soon as the clothes came off, it was hard not to be that little more alert. It would be an insult to ignore such a gorgeous body.

**ffffff**

The town was dead as he entered, just the way he liked it. Even the roaches and insects scuttled away in fear at his approach. The less foolish, idiotic mortals to get in his road the better. He had very little patience left, and was saving it for his plan. It was going to take a lot of effort not to kill the two of them on sight, but if he did so, his little game would be ruined. Sephiroth was all about the thrill of the game, he took much pleasure in his strategies. Especially when they would make others miserable.

Sephiroth held back his chuckle, and continued on into the town before he got noticed. Not that anyone would be waking any time soon. It was after all around four in the morning. Only someone like himself would be mad enough to be awake at such an hour…again, there was a small struggle to contain his amusement at the thought.

It did not take him long at all to find the inn, conveniently located near the entrance of the little town. He took a moment to look up, scanning the little row of windows as he tried to sense Kadaj's energy. Sephiroth found the energy two windows along - a warm buzz, so content in his sleep. If only he knew what was waiting for him outside. Well soon he would know, as the monster would make his way inside.

**ffffff**

He knew he had a deadline to meet, but he couldn't seem to muster up the enthusiasm to pick up the pace. There was no surprise in that though, he had no delusions about what he would soon face.

After becoming immortal he hadn't really put much thought into what it would be like, to die. Death had been the last of his worries, something he hadn't believed he would face. Throwing his head back he laughed to himself. How insane it sounded. It frightened him enough to bring him to a cold silence again. Only the crunch of leaves underneath his feet echoed through the trees.

Another thing he had never imagined: that he would have something so precious to lose. Sure he had his brothers, but they had shared such a dark existence for so many years that they all wouldn't have minded it ending. Now he wished he had a choice, he didn't want things to end.

Perhaps this was destiny, for those like he who defied God's will, and lived on beyond their designated time on the Planet. Kadaj stopped in the middle of a clearing, and for the first time in years, he cried at the injustice of it all.

**ffffff**

_AN: Aww again poor Kadaj, we don't want him to die. But with Sephiroth waiting for him, is there any hope left? Find out the fate of Anya and Kadaj in the remaining chapters._


	25. Chapter 25

The Crypt

by CuteChibiChocoCloud

Disclaimer: I own Sephiroth, Cloud and a Cloud Clone: in the form of action figures. The _real _Sephiroth and co. are being held hostage in the evil claws of Square-Enix. Let us band together and save them!…but I get first dibs on Seph, then we'll figure out a rota for taking turns. (_Who can honestly look at this and think I own FF? __–__ thought not_). Also, I do not own anything to do with Reservoir Dogs, Quentin Tarantino owns that awesome film. So please, don't sue.

Chapter 25

She wasn't sure what had made her wake up, but as the first signs of light began to reach through the window her eyes had flickered open. Stretching out her body right to the tips of her toes and yawning, Anya began to settle back comfortably into the mattress. This was no first class hotel, but after sleeping out on the ground it was heavenly to actually be in a bed again. Falling asleep in Kadaj's arms was like a gift from heaven. There she had felt safe, content, happy…

Cocking her head to the side, she could not see him with her peripherals. So she leaned up onto one elbow and turned her upper body so that she could see properly behind her. There was no silver angel lying beside her. The room seemed too quiet to be natural.

"Kadaj?" She called out worryingly, wrapping the sheet around herself as she stood up from the bed.

Plodding along to the bathroom, it lay slightly ajar. With a gentle push it was revealed that he was not there either. A knot wound itself in her stomach. Returning with a sense of panic to each step she took, she looked around the room for any signs that there had been a forced entry.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," she repeated over and over, starting off quietly then rising in volume as she sifted through things in the room. Kadaj had left everything, no bag had been taken, and the keys for the motorbike were still there too. That was when she noticed it, propped up near the key was a piece of folded paper. Her name was scrolled messily on the front.

A strangled gasp left her as her shaking fingers awkwardly unfolded the paper. It was a note, she knew that at least - it was obvious. But what was not obvious, was why he'd left a note for her. If he had time to write her a note, he had not been dragged out kicking and screaming. Such a ruckus would have awoken her anyway, she had no doubt. It all became clear as she read over the note, over and over again. Although she didn't want the words to kick in, the reality of it was too harsh.

'_Dear Anya,_

_I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye, but he found us. He came to our room and gave me a proposition that I couldn't refuse. After all you've been through, because of me, it would only be right for me to go. I've left everything we brought with us, as well as the keys for the bike so you can continue on. Live on Anya, that is the last thing I will ever ask of you._

_You may not be the same girl that I asked to the prom that day, but my view of you never changed. I'm sorry for ruining your life, I hope you can forgive me._

_I never got the chance to say in person, but I love you._

_Goodbye, K.'_

It was so difficult to read the words as it got nearer the end. Apart from the words progressively getting worse as it went on, the tears filling up her eyes didn't help matters either. Things couldn't end this way. It was always all or nothing with her. A life with him, or death with him. An eternity without him would be fruitless, barren of any happiness. A part of her was desperate to hear him say those three little words, that meant so much to her. She refused to accept his declaration, until she heard it in person. Otherwise she thought, her heart might actually break.

Scrunching up the letter in her hands she chucked it angrily across the room and yelled from the pits of her heart. She had little care as to whether anyone heard her, whether they'd come banging at the door. She would explode if she didn't get the pain out now, it was all consuming - too terrible.

Haphazardly she rummaged through the bag until she found a fresh pair of clothes. A simple white tee and denim jeans, though she could find no socks. Uncaring she yanked her shoes on, nearly stubbing her big toe on the end of the boot as she pulled them on so hard. Such insignificant, stupid things like this didn't matter. Not when she had little time to get out of here. Anya didn't even know if she actually had any time left. For all she knew it could be too late. However she could not lose hope, otherwise she might go mad.

She went to the cupboard on the opposite side of the room, where the weapons were. Kadaj's was gone, but hers were still there. She dared to wish that he had taken his weapon to fight - anything to give her more time to help him. She strapped the revolver to her right thigh and the sword to her waist. The gun dug into her leg, but again there was no time to make herself comfy.

If she hesitated once, she might end up being too late. It would be game over. What she really wanted was victory. A grand task to achieve, but she felt like she was due a miracle. If she could save Kadaj and kill Sephiroth, well…that would be one hell of a miracle.

**ffffff**

_A few hours earlier…_

"Sephiroth!" Kadaj sprung up, jolting Anya in the process. Surprisingly this did not stir her, she merely fell back into the pillows.

"Shh…" Sephiroth smiled malevolently with a finger up to his mouth, his eyes going to the girl, "We wouldn't want to wake 'Sleeping Beauty' now, would we?" His tone was borderline sarcastic, a joyful lilt to his voice. Lowering his finger and stretching both arms out into something that resembled a nonchalant shrug he added, "There is no need to involve her now, is there?"

Suspicious Kadaj stayed on the bed, an arm reached out to cover Anya's sleeping form, "Stop messing with me, I'm not an idiot!" He hissed under his breath, the hand leaning against the mattress gripping the duvet in a rigid fist.

"And here I thought you would want to have me spare her. But if you insist on speaking to me in such an insolent tone I will not hesitate to kill you both right now." The sound of him losing the cool tone to his voice frightened Kadaj.

Kadaj knew that Sephiroth was more than capable of killing them both, so he thought it wise to at least listen. To see what the cruel immortal wanted, for when it came to Sephiroth - everything had a price.

The tall man chuckled, "Very good, clearly I have underestimated your level of intelligence. When did you stop being so hot headed Kadaj?"

The younger immortal just grit his teeth, doing his best to ignore the insult being thrown his way. It was like he was being thrown a bone, and he was supposed to bite down. There was no way he'd ever be Sephiroth's bitch again.

Still standing by the open window, his hair being pulled here and there by the breeze, Sephiroth leaned against the small desk behind him, "I have a proposition to make." Leaning his head back, revealing the pale strip of neck he continued, "I will spare the girl, but only on the condition that you meet with me after dawn." Smiling as if there were a joke in his word, he added, "You may bring your weapon, and I shall give you a fair fight. If you win, well you may both go free. If you lose…well your elongated life shall be cut short."

Kadaj had always known that if it came down to it, a fight with Sephiroth would mean a duel to the death. He realised that the chances of him winning were slim, so there was only one thing he wanted to settle, "You promise, you give me your word that you will leave Anya be? You will not kill her?"

"On our Mother's grave, I promise that I will not kill her," '_Not until I've tortured her brutally anyway' _He added in his mind, but could not hide the smirk this brought.

Looking back at her still sound asleep, he knew his mind had been made up a long time ago. If there was any chance of here survival, he would take it. Even if it meant he would lose his life in return.

"Alright…where do we meet?"

**ffffff**

It was far too early to be waking up the owners of the garage. From what she could tell it was around five in the morning. Being awake and in a hurry at such an hour would arouse suspicion. That left Anya with only one option, and that was to break into the garage. Doing so made her feel awfully guilty for ruining the padlock, which she ruined in one powerful pull. It was times like these she was grateful to be immortal. Never in a million years could she have imagined having even a pinch of the strength she had now. But would it be enough in the end?

Deciding that if she managed to survive somehow, she'd pay the owners back. She'd make some excuse about there being an emergency and she couldn't wait, although that was the absolute truth. Still if she went into more detail about what the emergency was, or how she managed to break the lock, she was sure there would be only more trouble. So minimal information but lots of grovelling would be in order.

This was the first time she had ever actually used a motorcycle. She knew that if she had tried to hold the weight of the bike when she was mortal, she would've buckled underneath it. Lucky for her though her new strength made manoeuvring the bike outside a mediocre task. She decided to push the bike out of town. No need to wake everyone by firing up the engine. Again the less people who had seen her leave, the more it ensured their own safety. Sephiroth would no doubt come back if he'd thought that anyone had seen anything that could lead trouble his way. So witnesses were a huge no-no.

Briskly jogging out of town, she soon realised that she had no idea in hell where she would find Kadaj. No clue of his location had been left anywhere, so there was no way she could track him…or could she?

Anya had remembered that Sephiroth had mastered the art of sensing people's energy, their essence. It had made finding anybody a walk in the park for him. That must have been the technique he had used to track Kadaj and herself down. Was it possible that she could use that same technique? It was worth a try at least.

Unsure of how to start, she settled the bike onto it's side stand before closing her eyes. It was difficult, but she tried to relax and remember how to go within herself, as Yazoo had taught her. That would at least be a starting point if she could find some inner peace.

It was a bit of a struggle, but eventually she managed to relax enough to slip into the psychic part of her mind. Yazoo had told her during one of his lessons that everyone had this within themselves. It was just that most humans wanted to ignore that side of their psyche, as it was a bit too abnormal for them to accept. The upside of immortality was that for some reason spiritual power and energy was amplified many times greater than the average human. Which in turn meant that there was very little that they could not achieve using only mental powers.

It was amazing all the different energies she could feel. Each had a 'taste' to them. It was as if she could taste each personality on her tongue. Some were bitter, rotten like a bad apple, while others had the warmth of a home cooked Sunday dinner. However she could not sense herself. It made her wonder what she 'tasted' like.

As much as it fascinated her she knew time was of the essence, and she had to hurry if she was going to even attempt to save Kadaj. She figured they would not be too far away, so reached out her mind outward, like fingers stretching across the plains around the town. Somewhere to the west she found two very strong essences, both were very different however. One tasted like poison itself, burning acid against her tongue. The other was like drinking upon cool water from a stream. However the stream had been tainted by some bad energy…was that fear?

She gasped as all of a sudden she saw sudden flashes of images. Kadaj with his sword drawn, walking up a hill; a grave marking of a cross sat at the top; Sephiroth smirking, his arms folded across his chest; she was behind Kadaj, who suddenly turns around - it's as if he can see her standing there.

Opening her eyes she brings the engine to life. Anya wasn't one-hundred percent sure where they were, but she would bet on her life that there weren't many hills with a grave on top. At least she knew that she needed to travel west. They were there somewhere. If she was fast enough, perhaps Kadaj would not be too badly injured.

She was caught by surprise as the bike jolted forward suddenly as she turned the throttle, causing her to fall. The bike crushed her left leg, making her cry out in pain. It made her wish that immortality included the ability to feel no pain. She felt lucky that at least whatever injury she had given herself, it would probably heal as soon as she was up again.

Her heart beated angrily in her chest, as she lifted the bike up enough to slide her leg free. There was no time to be incompetent. She needed to bounce back on that motorbike and ride as fast as she could. No more falling off, no crashing into anything as she went. Mistakes could mean the end of everything.

"Oh God, please help me get through this."

**ffffff**

"_So she's coming. Perhaps it's a good thing I will be ending her life soon. Such a fool should not be allowed to live._" Sephiroth thought to himself, watching Kadaj's approach with sickening glee. Things were going to get very interesting indeed.

Kadaj had felt as if someone had been standing right behind him just a moment ago. However no one had been there, so he put it down to one of Sephiroth's mind tricks. From here on he would have to be on guard, knowing how Sephiroth would and could do anything to distract him. He ground his teeth together, hand clenching around Souba even tighter. If he lost his sword in this battle, that would be the end of it. Although his end would be inevitable anyway. Maybe he should just fight for a short while - enough to satisfy his warrior pride. Then he would give up quickly so his death would be swift. No, there was no way he could just give up to that son of a bitch.

"You came. I'm surprised you didn't run." Sephiroth teased.

"You and I both know that it wouldn't be long before you caught up," Kadaj reached the top of the hill, stopping a good distance away from Sephiroth.

"Ah very good. I always gave you a hard time Kadaj, because I knew that you were intelligent," Drawing out Masamune, he holds it's intimidating length out toward his opponent, "You just decided to act like a stupid, little human. It pains me to think I created such a pathetic creature."

"SHUT UP!" Shaking the blinding anger from his mind, Kadaj readied his double-edged sword. Sephiroth knew how volatile his emotions were, so he would try to use them against him. He could not let his words affect him like this again, otherwise the game would be over quickly, "You were human once too. So don't act all high and mighty when you were a puny little man once."

Fiery rage built up behind Sephiroth's burning, green eyes, "You will regret those words, boy."

"You gonna bark all day little doggie, or are you gonna bite?" Kadaj quipped with a smirk, prepared for the onslaught that would surely follow.

**ffffff**

_AN: Eeep, so exciting! The final showdown between Kadaj and Sephiroth! Will Anya make it there in time, or will Sephiroth kill them both? Find out in the grand finale, next chapter. (Sorry for the Resevoir Dogs quote at the end, at the time I could just imagine Kadaj saying that. So yeah, Tarantino owns it not me!)._


	26. Chapter 26

The Crypt

by CuteChibiChocoCloud

Disclaimer: I own Sephiroth, Cloud and a Cloud Clone: in the form of action figures. The _real _Sephiroth and co. are being held hostage in the evil claws of Square-Enix. Let us band together and save them!…but I get first dibs on Seph, then we'll figure out a rota for taking turns. (_Who can honestly look at this and think I own FF? __–__ thought not_)

WARNING: This chapter contains scenes of violence and brutality. I'd imagine if you've read thus far it wouldn't be too much of an issue. But just as a precaution I wanted to warn you all, as I would hate to offend anyone.

Chapter 26

Kadaj groaned as he slid up from where he had been mercilessly flung down onto the ground. His hair spoiled by dirt from the ground; his cheek purple and hollow. As he quivered to his feet, the damaged cheek began to pop and snap back into place. With one final, sickening crack his jaw fell back into place. Such damage would kill a normal human being. However for better or for worse, Kadaj was not a normal human being any longer, and hadn't been for quite some time.

Allowing the young one to rise in his own time, only to play a part in his conniving game, Sephiroth pointed, "It's a shame how quickly your wounds heal, I'm rather partial to that shade of purple. However it means that I can re-live the moment over, and over again. I wonder what colour my next hit will produce?"

"Shut up Sephiroth. Who said I'd let you hit me again?"

No sooner had the words left Kadaj's lips, that Sephiroth moved to his side, too fast for even Kadaj's eyes to see. He got to see that ridiculously cocky smirk before he felt like his stomach had been smacked with an anvil. The power of Sephiroth was lethal, with or without his sword.

What was worse was that Kadaj hadn't even got a hit yet, not even a scratch. He met with the ground once again with a despairing feeling riding with the pain. That hit broke a few ribs, he could feel them knitting together again. It was not a feeling he wanted to re-live again, but he decided that if he got at least one hit on Sephiroth, he'd give in to his fate.

Sephiroth bellowed a laugh at the top of his lungs, it seemed to echo in the open air. Kadaj wasn't surprised, the man had always enjoyed laughing at his weakness. Spitting blood from his mouth, he struggled to stand only getting as far as his knees.

"You must be weaker than I thought, to be unable to hear that sound." Sephiroth had stopped laughing, sounding deadly serious once again.

"What?" Kadaj gripped his ribs, and tried to focus on listening to his surroundings rather than the aching in his body. With focus he could hear the impossible: a heavy, roaring engine closing in on their location. The two men exchanged glances, both knowing what that noise was.

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes Kadaj, oh yes."

There was still time to spare, so maybe if he gave his all, Kadaj could finish this off before she could get here. Springing from the grass he drew his sword, which of course Sephiroth parried effortlessly. Glaring with heated eyes, Kadaj refused to give in.

**ffffff**

The bike puttered along, coughing like an old man on his death bed. She looked at the gas gauge, flickering wildly on reserve fuel. The hill she was looking for was in sight, so close. She could hear metal scraping against metal. Anya feared what awaited her at the top of the hill. All she could do was hope she wasn't too late.

Throwing the bike down carelessly she began to sprint, the bike would survive her mistreatment. Kadaj would not survive from the mistreatment he was surely receiving, not without her help. She felt like the forest was watching her every step as she abandoned it, fleeing up the hill. Half way up she felt her breath struggle, her body could not cope with the stress her fear was causing on her lungs. There was no time to stop to catch her breath, she had to push past the pressure.

"_Whoever said a little fear is healthy should get shot,_" she thought to herself.

There was a scream of utter agony, which could belong to no one other than Kadaj. She yelled his name at the top of her lungs, pumping her legs up beyond the curve on the hillside. The view was terrible, especially since her stomach had always been weak to such sights. She retched and clasped her mouth, willing the bile to slide back down to where it belonged. With her heart pounding all the way up to her throat, it was easier said than done.

Sephiroth held Kadaj's arm up, which he had yanked out of the shoulder socket so that it hung at a very painful looking angle. Anya had to withdraw her gaze before she dry heaved again. She'd never felt so useless in her entire life. How was she meant to save Kadaj when she couldn't even stand the sight of broken limbs?

"Good morning, Anya," Sephiroth tugged on Kadaj's dislocated arm, forcing more bellowing screams from the boy's mouth. She shut her eyes tight, the sound of his pain hurt more than any taunts Sephiroth might have had in his sleeve.

"Stop it! Please just let him go," She lifted the gun from the make-shift holster from her right thigh and aimed for Sephiroth. It shook viciously in her hands, not exactly the most intimidating of things to be doing at this moment in time.

"For me?" Sephiroth asked with a hint of laughter in his voice, gesturing to the gun.

She let out a shot, squeezing her eyes tight as she pulled the trigger. It was the cry of pain again from Kadaj that made her open her eyes again. Sephiroth now had Kadaj upright, holding the younger immortal as high as his arm would allow. Kadaj's feet hung a few inches above the ground, blood running down his injured hand. He must have made Kadaj take the bullet. Anya quivered with a moan of guilt, visibly quaking where she stood.

Before she could make another move Sephiroth disappeared leaving Kadaj to collapse on the ground.

"Kadaj!" she cried, prepared to make a run for him.

However as soon as he'd disappeared, Sephiroth appeared once again. The revolver was roughly whacked out of her hand. She felt bones bend too far backwards, bone breaking as it skidded to a halt a few feet away. His leathered hand wrapped around her throat and lifted her off the ground. The pressure was so intense she was nearly blinded by it, barely being able to see flashes of those vivid cat-like eyes. Her unbroken hand slapped helplessly like a washed up fish against his hold. The oxygen was leaving her body. She knew she didn't really require it any more, however it would be enough to knock her out for good if he didn't stop soon. Anya croaked hoarsely, trying to plead with him to let her go, but his grip on her windpipes were too firm to let out any coherent words.

"Tell me, what did you expect to achieve from coming here?" Sephiroth shook her once, before flipping her over his head, slamming her into the earth.

There was no scream as the blow blew all the air out her lungs, leaving her truly without oxygen. Her mouth closed and opened with silent cries, the lack of oxygen in her body leaving her practically paralysed. Sephiroth with liquid grace slipped onto the ground above her, kneeling between her limp legs that could only twitch in panic.

"Did you really think you could defeat me? Or…" his hand slowly slid over her cheeks, then wound into her hair. Grasping the hairs roughly she finally managed to find some air to let out a muffled groan as he forced her to face Kadaj, who was clearly struggling with his broken arm, "Did you come to let him see what a good little whore you are for me."

"Get the fuck away from her!" Kadaj held his bad arm gingerly, willing it to heal faster. He inwardly prayed to whatever God their might be, for the strength to pull both of them through this.

Sephiroth laughed then abruptly stopped, pulling Anya's body against his. He held her there, yanking her head back once more to show a long line of throat.

"Perhaps I should remind you, of whom you belong to," He flashed a smirk at Kadaj, before lowering his mouth painfully slow to her neck.

Enough oxygen had come back to her that she could now move her limbs. With her remaining hand she swiped at his face, nails scratching along his face. He dropped her, a hand going to his cheek. She took the chance to try scramble away, her left hand digging into the dirt for leverage. With each haul she sobbed uncontrollably, the adrenaline giving her energy to move. Her right hand was beginning to heal, her broken bones twining back together in her fingers, but it was still utterly useless to use. There was no way she could get away quickly enough, as Sephiroth proved as he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back.

Anya was stunned as faint lines from where she had scratched him vanished, leaving only blood stains on his face. It was frightening the pace in which he healed. As far as she knew, not even Yazoo or Loz healed that quickly.

Grabbing her broken hand, Sephiroth raised it to his face and smeared blood across her fingertips. Examining it he mused, "It has been a very long time since anyone has made me bleed."

Digging a knee into her abdomen to hold her in place he took his remaining hand and stroked her hand tenderly, "It only makes sense then, to find a fitting punishment to match the crime. Don't you think?"

Suddenly he snapped a finger, causing it to break once more. She screamed, unable to fight it back as the pain surged through her, "Shall we call it a broken finger for each wound?" He broke yet another, contemplating her fingers like he were playing 'this little piggy', "How many were there again? I can't quite remember." With another broken came another agonising screech. He muttered almost to himself, "No matter, I'll just break every single one of them."

Out of the blue Sephiroth lurched forward, blood splattered onto Anya's white t-shirt, some landing on her open mouth. The bitter blood hit her tongue and she was shocked into swallowing it down. A small hole had been made through his chest at the clavicle, but it knitted up within a blink of an eye.

Anya peered over Sephiroth's shoulder, spying Kadaj standing stooped over. Her revolver sat in his hand, his arm now completely healed apart from some bruising around the effected areas. He had saved her, for now. But the question was, how long could he last?

Kadaj felt like he'd slept on an uncomfortable mattress, or perhaps a bed of spikes would be more appropriate. His back ached from all the times he'd been thrown to the ground. The bones in his arm were back in place, but it still ached all the same. Still he smiled, only feeling disappointed at being the second person to draw the man's blood in all the years he'd been a companion. Only a little disappointed though.

"You must be getting old Sephiroth, letting us get the better of you like this." His voice was tired, but still managed a small, nervous chuckle.

"Who said you had the better of me?" Once again Sephiroth disappeared, moving too fast for even their enhanced eyes.

Kadaj managed however to flip backwards before Sephiroth could land a hit. It surprised Kadaj as the two fought, that he was holding his own this time round. Perhaps it was the incentive to survive, kneeling on the ground, looking at him with desperate eyes. The strength came from the want; no the need to protect.

Anya didn't know what was more incredible: the two men fighting sword to sword in deathly combat, or her hand slowly cracking back into place on it's own accord. It would take more time than it had Kadaj to heal, she was still fairly new in the grand scheme of things. Although she felt like she'd been like this for much longer. Her thoughts randomly went to her family. She missed them now more than ever.

In turn her thoughts followed onto Yazoo and Loz. They and Kadaj had become family in her heart, and she dreaded to think of life without them now. Or even worse, none of them living anymore because of the monster before her. She took her sword awkwardly in her left hand, as she'd never been the ambidextrous type. There was no way she could sit around like a weak little girl, not when there were other lives at stake. Anya had to try, even at the cost of her life. Even if she could cause a distraction to give Kadaj an opportunity to deal a killing blow.

Standing she steadied herself, making sure she had a good grip of her weapon. She doubted it would stay in her hand very long, especially considering her combat skills were zero.

"_This is it,_" she thought, her body shaking so hard she had to struggle to get it moving.

At first she took slow, steady steps forward, which then turned in a light jog. Finally she burst into a run, her breath whooshing rapidly from her mouth.

Sephiroth made a glance at the oncoming onslaught, shrugging his shoulders more to himself rather than a deliberate display on nonchalance. He lifted a leg, kicking Kadaj square in the stomach. The immortal went flying backwards, landing a while away from his original position. Turning his attention to the girl he batted the sword away with his own, as if it were a mere twig. Her attention focused on the loss of her weapon, a rookies mistake.

His long sword pierced her, hitting under the chest bone holding her ribs together. Blood quickly began seeping from the wound, staining her jeans like red rain. There was no scream of agony, only a look of absolute shock on her face. What other outcome had she imagined? From the expression on her face, an unrealistic one.

Kadaj sat stunned, hoping Sephiroth would make no move to cut her asunder. It was in his power to do so, Kadaj had never seen anyone of equal strength. He knew also that the wound alone would not kill her, but he did not know what effect the amount of blood loss would have. Even with this knowledge he still saw her as mortal, fragile, breakable.

Sephiroth tilted the sword upwards, lifting her along with it. She began to cough blood as her body slid down the sword, inch by horrible inch, until the hilt met with her skin.

"Hmph," he carefully picked a strand of hair from Anya's face and tucked it behind her ear, "I'll come back and deal with you later. Once I'm done with the boy."

Sephiroth pushed her back, at the same time drawing his sword from her upper abdomen. The sword being so long, slit across her front as he pulled the last of it out. She collapsed and he caught her in his right arm, watching the body limply hang against him.

Placing her by the tombstone, the cross providing a place to lean her upright so that she was sitting. Albeit at a skewed angle, it would still serve the purpose.

"Watch, as I kill the boy before your very eyes," he walked away from Anya, taking slow, deliberate steps toward Kadaj who had finally stood up once again.

She only had enough strength to open her eyes, the blood loss was making her vision swim like there was a wave machine in her tear ducts. A sound of 'ungh' was the closest thing to a word she could muster.

"Better not keep the lady waiting, Kadaj. On your knees." Sephiroth stood a few paces in front of Kadaj, staring the boy down with his steely gaze.

"No," Kadaj simply stated.

Swiftly kicking Kadaj's right knee cap crushed it on impact, making him fall to his remaining knee. He clutched at it, willing the pain to stop as futile as doing so was. He glared up with all the contempt in his heart, hatred pouring out of his eyes. There was no point in verbally communicating his deep, sated hatred toward Sephiroth, he just wouldn't care.

"I would ask you what it is you most cherish?" He grabbed Kadaj by the head, planting his face in the ground. Sephiroth planted his foot against the side of Kadaj's face, making it sink further into the soil, "But I already know the answer to that. So…" He bent down to whisper to Kadaj, "…you can die with the knowledge that I will take her life, slo-o-w-ly."

As Sephiroth lined up his sword to Kadaj's neck, Anya whimpered, crying as the weakness started to pull on her eyelids. She outstretched her hand, collapsing onto the ground into unconsciousness.

Kadaj shut his eyes tight, waiting for the killing strike. His head thumped as the pressure built, making him feel intensely dizzy. They say your life flashes before your eyes in the moments leading up to your death. It wasn't the case for him. All that flashed through his mind was how his failure would have severe consequences on everyone he cared about. That after all, was the way of Sephiroth - to destroy everything one holds dear.

"Kadaj, you can open your eyes now." A familiar voice said.

Had his death been so swift that he hadn't felt a thing? He opened his eyes to the gory site of Sephiroth's head, bloody dripping thick from the base. The face looked oddly serene, belying the bloody scene before Kadaj's eyes. The tall form of Sephiroth fell aside, the ground shook with residual energy that came from the powerful body. It jarred Kadaj's head, making him feel nauseous momentarily as it vibrated across his aura.

A shadow fell across him, the chill from it making him peer up from his place on the ground, a boot imprint still visible on his face.

"You?" he said in disbelief, then broke into hysterical laughter. It was a miracle, he couldn't believe it.

"Are you alright?"

For all he tried Kadaj could not answer, only laugh.

**ffffff**

After the hysterics had passed and Kadaj had managed to calm down, he let out a sigh of relief. He sat crossed legged and regarded the person before him. If there had been a more surreal moment in his life, he couldn't remember what it was.

"Are you alright?" they simply repeated.

"Yeah. Well I'm alive, all thanks to you Vincent." Even saying the mans name seemed unreal, he just shouldn't have been here. Yet he was, and because of this they had survived.

"No need to thank me. I'm here on business matters," he wiggled the dead man's head in his hands, his hand still the clawed form of the beast Chaos' hand, "Speaking of business I'd suggest you remove yourself from the area soon. A clean-up team will be on their way soon."

"Clean-up team? How did they-?"

"I'm very good at my job," Again Vincent gestured to the head in his hand, which was now morphing into its original golden gauntlet form.

"Ha, you dirty cheat. You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" Kadaj stood up shakily, swaying on his feet once upright.

"It's my job to gather information, yes," Vincent spoke in his usual deadpan tones.

"So you've been spying on us?" Kadaj assumed.

"Well, not so much you as the girl. I owed her a favour, now I've repaid it." As always Vincent was straight to the point.

"Really? Why didn't you step in sooner then." accused Kadaj.

"You conveniently created a distraction. I utilized the opportunity to strike when he had his focus on destroying you."

"Geez thanks," Kadaj said sarcastically, "Thanks for finishing him off _after_ he'd dislocated my arm and broken her hand, and-"

"Might I remind you that you have to leave. Unless you've forgotten, my employers are not quite as sympathetic to your kind as I."

"Right, right," Kadaj walked over to Anya's knocked out form by the grave, all his aches and pains apparent in his gait. He paused before bowing to pick her up, and turned back to Vincent, "Hey, seriously thanks. She'd kill me if I didn't say it."

The leather clad man chuckled, turning away to try hide the amused expression on his face, "True…you must leave now. Give the girl my regards, when she awakes."

Without another word Kadaj picked up Anya and left, acknowledging Vincent's request with a nod. It was the first time she'd felt so heavy. If she hadn't been so badly injured he might have been tempted to roll them both down the hill. He was too tired to carry her really, but with the Turks nearby he had to at least get them to the woods, where they could recuperate.

**ffffff**

Anya felt a light hit her face. It was warm, yet the shadow of something left the rest of her cool. There was a dull ache in her chest. She remembered the blade piercing through her. Opening her eyes she found Kadaj's form leaning above her. Reaching her hand up she cupped his face, the light from above creating a halo around him. Tears came quietly, running down her face in slow rivulets.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly, his face gentle yet confused.

"I wish you could have lived," sitting up she pressed her forehead against his. It was good to breath in his scent again, just how she'd remembered it. She was happy though, that she could be with him now after everything.

Clicking onto her meaning, Kadaj corrected her assumption, "We're not dead Anya. You're alive."

Pulling back she patted Kadaj all over, checking to see if anything was amiss. The tears began to run faster now. This just couldn't be real. But he felt real, his skin felt hard and cold against her fingertips.

"No, but how?" There was no rational explanation to this that she could fathom.

"Vincent stepped in last minute," Kadaj rolled his eyes, still holding a grudge against the man for taking so long to step in, "He…finished Sephiroth off, just before he killed me. He told me to send his regards."

There was utter silence for a few beats, then like Kadaj had previously she burst into hysterical laughter. The force of the laughter made her back slam into the ground, leaves from the surrounding trees crunching under her weight.

"Shhh the Turks are nearby, we can't let them know we're here," Anya laughed over him, none of his words sinking through the barrier of disbelief, "Seriously, shut up!" Kadaj hissed, but to no avail.

Grabbing her face he crushed his mouth against hers. She continued to giggle into his mouth, but eventually she became a more active partner in the kiss, until she leaned right up to be chest to chest. Lowering her gently to the ground, he broke the kiss once her back was firmly against the ground.

Sighing he said, "The Turks are up on that hill, if they find out we're here we'll be toast," chuckling under his breath, he added, "Don't make me kiss you again."

Clutching his ripped leather jacket, she teased, "I can't make any promises to stay quiet."

"If you stay quiet, I'll make it worth your while later," He hovered above her, languidly kissing her cheek down to her jaw.

Moaning softly she whispered, "Okay, I promise."

Kadaj slid down, sprawling to lie with half his body draped over her. His face settled against her bosom, listening to each heartbeat flutter inside his ear. Reaching out he grabbed one of her hands, entwining their fingers together. Anya's other hand went to his hair, stroking calmly through the strands of silver. She caught a knot of dried up blood and dirt, making him yelp. Murmuring a quick 'sorry' she continued to stroke, making sure to not catch any more knots.

They lay in the grass for several hours, as the sun gradually dimmed through the trees. Both knew they were lucky to be alive, it was truly miraculous that they were both still breathing. It was nice to have a moment of true serenity, especially after such a brutal encounter. The time gave them both a while to regain some strength, and have their injuries heal completely.

The sun had nearly disappeared when Anya uttered, "Hey Kadaj."

Briskly looking up to her face, Kadaj groaned, "What?"

"Do you remember that letter you wrote me?" She felt him go rigid, which meant he had definitely remembered it, "What you put at the end of it…"

"…No."

Shoving him off she sat up and whined, "Don't be difficult Kadaj. I'm just curious as to whether you meant what you said."

The flush on his cheeks was unmistakeable, "It was a spur of the moment thing. I thought we were gonna die you know."

"Oh…I see," she slumped her shoulders, somewhat disappointed.

Anya jumped a little as his cold hand rubbed against her cheek, lightly pulling her closer to his face, "What I mean is, I never thought I'd actually get to tell you in person. So I feel kinda dumb for writing it down now. But still," He met her gaze evenly, smiling as he said, "I love you."

As he kissed her forehead and pulled her against his chest for a hug, she replied, "I love you too."

**ffffff**

Vincent nodded thankfully to the assistant as he took the wetted cloth from the other's hands. Wiping away the blood on his hands, he surveyed the scene with something akin to disgust. An assembly of scientists shuffled about the hillside, taking samples from the numbered plates dotted around the grassy knoll. The group of scientists surrounding Sephiroth's corpse was like watching a pack of vultures scavenging the dead body for meat.

Someone stood waiting with a disposable bag for him to throw away the bloodied cloth. A perk to being such a highly regarded Turk was that in situations like these, he was waited on nearly hand and foot. Something he was not terribly comfortable with as a solitary individual, more as something the other underlings envied. Reno in particular would complain about the first class service he received. Lucky for him the red-headed Turk had not been dispatched. Instead Tseng stood on the other side of the grassy verge, appraising his fellow Turk with an intense look. Tseng was very good at his job because he was always attentive to everyone and everything around him.

The shrill laughter of the most hated scientist of the Shinra company -which the Turks was a division of- pierced through his skull. The seedy scientist examined the containment jar that held Sephiroth's decapitated head with sickening glee.

"Well done Vincent Valentine. You could have made a cleaner cut however, what a dreadful mess," the man referred to the ragged edges of Sephiroth's throat.

"Apologies Professor Hojo, I had no weapon at hand to make such a clean cut," It took a lot of effort for Vincent to speak to Hojo in a polite manner, after all that Hojo had done to him.

"It's the sort of standard I'd expect from a monster," Vincent twinged at the insult. After all it was all Hojo's fault for his…disposition.

Motioning to his assistants wildly Hojo demanded, "Get a move on now, take the specimen and put it safely in the holding area. Emphasis on the _safely_ part gentlemen."

Unable to withhold the grunt that burst from his lips, Vincent swiftly walked away from Hojo before the scientist could comment. He loathed having to work under the vile man, who had taken everything he loved away from him.

Also he had a very bad feeling inside his gut about all this. Nothing good ever came from Hojo's experiments, never.

_FIN…_

**ffffff**

_It took a long time to get here, but that is pretty much the end of The Crypt. Sorry again for making everyone wait so long to get to the end, but I really hope you all thought it was worth the wait. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who's reviewed, added the story as a favourite and generally shown interest in it. It's been wonderful having such good support behind me. Thank you :). _

_If I get around to writing a sequel for this (yeah I know sequels can be devastatingly bad, but I'm willing to take the risk) I hope you can all join me for that journey too. The sequel I have in mind revolves around Yazoo and Loz a lot more, they are great characters that deserve more attention. However my other fictions need to come first, along with real life stuff of course._

_So until next time fellow fan fiction fans, au revoir. Xxx_


End file.
